the cartoonist who caught my heart
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a famous singer. He's starting to became one of the best pop stars of the year. During one of his tumblr searches, he finds this guy who makes drawings of him from concerts and paparazzi pictures. Blaine is amazed by his work. But what happens after?
1. Introduction

Hello everyone,

My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a new upcoming pop star, well at least that's what they call me. I used to be one of those prep school boys until one day they heard me sing at nationals and I got my own contract. I started to record my numbers and some covers and one year later I'm starting to make my way to the top. It's so much more than what I could have ever wished for but I'm so grateful for the chances I got thrown at me.

I couldn't do this though without my fans. They are amazing and I'm so grateful for everything they've done for me. I'm always curious about their reactions so I made my own tumblr page. It sometimes gets intense there when new photo shoots come out or a new single is being released but it's nice to get a confirmation that they like a new song or they are happy with what they get.

My band mates laugh with it though because thanks to tumblr, I met this guy. He is kind of amazing but I let you judge for yourself.

It all started one day when I first found his page and saw his drawings. I know it may sound a little crazy and I may admit, if someone told me a year ago that I would meet this someone by tumblr and just start to talk because he drew me, I would have laughed in their faces. But it happened and I just want to share my story from beginning to where I am now.

Blaine Anderson


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine was sitting backstage with Wes, his manager, and his bandmates David, Jeff and Nick. His new photo shoot had just been released and Blaine was busy looking on tumblr through the reactions. It was like a crazy house in his tag. Pictures being reblogged to everywhere and repeated all over again.

The guys were looking over his shoulder laughing at it. "Man I can't wait till you finally do one of those shirtless photo shoots. I think tumblr will explode."

Blaine shook his head and punched David off the couch. "You'll be waiting forever David and you know it."

Laughter erupted in the room while David rubbed his arm while pouting at Blaine. "You're mean Blaine and you know it."

Blaine chuckled and started scrolling through his dash. He followed a few pages but not too many just to get a clear view on everything going round about him.

He kind of enjoyed to hang out on it. Sometimes he would just go to one of their ask boxes and point out something only he knew from a photo shoot as anon and people would start reblogging the asks and it would be shared so fast that he wouldn't be able to keep track of it.

He kept scrolling until a drawing caught his eye. Right in front of him was a drawing of his latest photo shoot and it looked amazing. It was just like the picture but just in crayon and he couldn't believe it. "Guys you have to see this!"

Everyone turned their attention back on the screen. "Wauw that's kind of amazing."

Blaine nodded and opened the profile. On there were only drawings made of him and his bandmates, of photo shoots and paparazzi pics. It kind of looked amazing. "This person is really talented."

"And it looks like he really loves to draw you," said Wes with a chuckle.

Blaine clicked on the message button and started to type. _Hi, I really like your drawings. Keep it up!_

He clicked on the send button and started to read the about myself page. A picture of a very beautiful guy caught his eye. He kind of couldn't believe that was the guy who drew all this pictures.

"Is that him?" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see all eyes back on the screen.

"It must be. He looks beautiful," said Blaine.

He started to read the page. He didn't get much wiser of it though. The only things he got to know was that this guy way from Ohio and he loved everything with fashion and obviously Blaine Anderson his music.

Blaine started to scroll through them. Most of them he reblogged and some he saved on his computer. "He is really talented though."

Wes chuckled. "Yeah I can see that." He looked on his watch and turned to everyone in the room. "Guys it's time to get ready and jump on that stage. Blaine, close that computer and get your ass over there."

Blaine Chuckled and closed the computer. "I'm all ready Wesley."

Wes laughed when he saw them all walk away. "Good Luck guys!", he screamed after them. He got a wave in return before they turned around the corner.

Blaine walked into the backstage room. Sweat dripping from his face and his wet curls which had escaped the gel during the show.

Wes walked to the band and gave everyone a bottle of water. "Great show guys, keep that up and before we know it, we're number one."

Hollering filled the room. Everyone started high fiving and talking about the show. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. To him they were all a bunch of crazies.

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and took a towel to get rid of the sweat that still lingered on his skin before putting on a new shirt. He turned around to see all of them still talking loudly about the concert.

He took his laptop and opened his tumblr page again. A few experiences and pictures must have been posted already.

It was a new message in his inbox though that caught his attention. It was from Kurt designer. He grinned at the nickname. It fitted him well._Thank you so much! New drawing probably comes up tomorrow._

**¨*break*¨**

He clicked on the reply button and started typing: _I can't wait!_

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

hey guys, I'm working on my third chapter and it's almost finished but it won't come tonight though. Keep up with the story and more is comming probably tomorrow. Love xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine opened his eyes slowly when he heard knocking on his hotel room door. Carefully he rolled out of bed and walked to the door, not sure if his coordination was there yet.

He opened the door carefully while rubbing his eyes, trying to get his view in shape. Before him stood a very excited Wes, jumping up and down while checking his watch time after time. "Wes, what's going on?"

"What going on, Blaine? You are late. Get your ass in the shower. You have 10 minutes until we have to leave for the radio interview. Time goes in now and don't make me wait!"

Blaine knew that voice and that meant there was no way he would get five extra minutes. He made his way to the bathroom and started to get ready for his day in full speed.

9 minutes later, he was ready and leaving his hotel room to the one of Wes. The door was already open and all the guys were sitting on Wes his bed.

"Good to see you made it. Now I'll fill you in on the day. First we have this radio interview where you will play the new single live. After that we have a lunch break before we leave for a new photo shoot with all of you. That means we're now all ready to go. The car is waiting downstairs. Now move your asses and we can leave."

Everyone jumped up and started walking to the elevator. "You're really good at this Wes. I'm glad I took you as my manager even though you're probably one of the youngest managers around."

Wes smiled at him. "That's because I'm one of a kind Blaine and you know it."

Blaine was exhausted when he fell down on his bed that evening. He didn't even feel like taking of his clothes and his shoes. He just wanted to sleep.

The interview had gone great. The presenter seemed very interested into his work and a lot of fans had been waiting outside just to get a chance to get a hug or a picture.

They had gone to some small Italian restaurant afterwards before they left to the photo shoot. Blaine could only imagine the reactions they would get on the pictures.

Blaine decided to take a quick shower and check his mails before going to sleep. He dragged himself to the bathroom and freshened up a bit.

It didn't take too long before Blaine was lying in his bed with his laptop resting on his legs. He opened the mail app and started scrolling through them. When nothing important caught his eye, he decided to take one last look on tumblr.

A new message in his askbox caught his eye. _Hi Blaine_Warbler, As promised here the new drawing. Kurt_

Blaine smiled and opened the link. Inside was a picture of himself, standing on stage and sharing his heart with the fans. It was amazing how many details this guy could put in one drawing. You could see how his hair was slowly starting to curl, trying to escape the gel that kept his hair together. There were also small drops of sweat sliding down his face and dripping out of his curly hair.

Blaine was looking at the drawing with his mouth open. He just couldn't believe that someone could create that with just something so simple as a crayon and a piece of paper. He could only imagine how long it had taken to make the drawing.

After looking for a while longer, he opened his inbox and started typing a reply. _You are kind of amazing! You know that? I can only imagine how much time it took for you to draw that. There are so many details into it. I'm kind of amazed!_

Blaine pressed send and went back to the page. The drawing was saved in a map he had made with all the drawings he had found. It was not difficult to imagine what the guy's reaction would be if he knew that Blaine had saved them all and in a special map.

As it was getting late, Blaine decided to close his computer and get some sleep. Just as he was about to close his tumblr page, a new message made itself known.

He opened it and was surprised to found a new message waiting for him by Kurt. _Thank you! It didn't take me too long. I had a few free periods during the day and I gave them good use. I'm glad you liked them though! It means a lot to me._

A smile formed on Blaine's face while he read the message. He had this feeling that he had to get to know this guy. It was a strange feeling but good never the less. His fingers started typing a new message. _Wauw, you did that in a few free periods. You are something else in a good way! Are there any other things that you draw?_

Blaine started yawing but didn't want to go to sleep yet. He wanted to get to know the answer now. He started through his feed again, not really patient to know the answer. The page was refreshed again when the number 1 appeared above the envelope.

_Well I only draw Blaine Anderson if we are talking about persons. But I also draw clothes. I want to study something in fashion. Do you draw? _Blaine didn't like to admit it but it made him feel special that he was the only one that Kurt was drawing.

Happy with the reply, Blaine started to reply. _No I do not draw. I'd like to see sow of your clothes drawings though :) any chance I'll get to see one of those?_

A new message appeared almost immediately. _Maybe, one day when I'm a famous fashion designer ;) But I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with that. I've school tomorrow unfortunately :c Good night!_

_Good Night Kurt!_ Was the last thing Blaine typed before he closed his laptop and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Blaine was sitting at the airport, waiting for his flight to Ohio. He was going on a visit to his parents. It wasn't that he was close with his parents but at least they were supportive of his music. His lifestyle on the other hand was a totally different story and a subject that was pushed so far in the closet that it could only be found after a lot of boxes and with a lot of dust on it.

They had a few days though that the whole family came together. This time the special occasion was Cooper his birthday, Blaine's older brother.

Blaine was excited to see his older brother. They didn't see each other that much but when they did it was always a party.

When Blaine had arrived at the airport, he had said bye to his bandmates and Wes who he would meet back in La in another week.

As he was waiting, he started scrolling through his tumblr app. It gave him a distraction and by the looks of a picture that appeared, someone had spotted him waiting. Blaine started to look around, curious to find anyone with his phone pointed at him but he didn't see anyone near.

Blaine liked the picture and reblogged it. It was needed to keep the cover up. Just that moment his flight was announced. Blaine was taking his bags when he felt someone tap his shoulder. In front of him stood a girl from his age who was smiling shyly at him and blinking her eyes at him.

"You are Blaine Anderson right? Can I have a picture with you?"

Blaine smiled at the girl and posed for a picture with her. She thanked him for the picture and he gave her a last hug before he walked to the line for his flight. He looked back at his tumblr page and saw the picture already posted. The favorites and reblogs grew immediately. Under the picture stood one simple message: Blaine Anderson is checking in for Ohio!

The week had passed halfway. Blaine had enjoyed his time at home. He had met some old friends and hung out with his brother. They had gone to the movies and spend some time catching up. And they had of course celebrated Cooper's birthday. It had been a huge party with an enormous cake.

When Blaine opened his phone after the party, he was surprised that more than 20 messages appeared on his screen and a dozen of missed phone calls, all from Wes. He was just about to open the messages when his phone started ringing.

**Hello Blaine Anderson speaking.**

Blaine, it's Wes. We have a problem.

**What do you mean we have a problem?**

Blaine was starting to get worried. Wes only called if there was a real big problem.

I just got a call from the upcoming designer Lorenzo Martiniosi. He'll not be able to create your suit for next week. What'll we do? You can't go with the same outfit twice to the grammy's! And there is no way we'll find someone who'll be able to create a new design so short in time.

**You got to be kidding me? **

I'm serious Blaine. The guy called me, telling me that he was in the hospital and that there was no way he would be able to finish it. What are we going to do?

**Wes, you are the manager. You should know a solution, it's part of your job.**

Blaine heard Wes sigh frustrated.

Blaine, please help me think about this. If you have any ideas, just text me. It's such a short notice and it should be someone who lives close to where you are unless you have time to fly back to la early.

It was Blaine's time to sigh now.

**Fine, I'll call you back when something pops up into my mind. I'll call you back later. Don't worry, we'll find something.**

Blaine hung up and went to sit on his bed with his hands in his hair. He had literally no idea. Blaine wanted to clear his mind and opened his tumblr app. He hadn't gone online the past week because of the time he had spent with family and friends.

He got excited when he saw a message in his inbox, only hoping it would be from that one person. _ Hi Blaine_warbler, click underside link to see my latest drawing. I hope you like it!_

Blaine got even more excited, waiting for the drawing to load. Inside was a drawing of Blaine at the airport with his headphone on and his phone in his hand. It looked amazing and still Blaine was surprised by the details and how this guy could make such a beautiful drawings.

It was then that their last conversation got through his mind. He drew fashion and wasn't this kid from Ohio. Blaine went to the page of Kurt Hummel and went through the text.

He felt a bit of a creep when he typed Kurt Hummel in the google search balk. He found a few links. The first thing that appeared was his facebook page. Blaine took a moment to go through it and found out that the guy lived in Lima. That wasn't too far away. And Blaine had to admit that he wasted a bit of time, getting distracted by the pictures on the page. The guy was beautiful.

Blaine went through the other links. He found a blog from a guy in McKinley high school. He opened it but was shocked by the video he saw. He saw Kurt, standing scared, getting picked up by some football guys and thrown into a dumpster.

He started scrolling through the page but didn't feel like watching it anymore when he saw a video of Kurt being bombarded by what looked like pee balloons. His stomach made a turn and he ran to the bathroom to clear his stomach.

When his stomach was empty, he took the time to think this through. Maybe the answer was closer than he thought at first.

It was then that he made his decision. He would go to Lima the next day to find this guy.


	5. Chapter 4

Blaine opened the door of his car and stepped out. He watched the building in front of him with cautious eyes. He didn't think he would ever take a step back into a high school into Ohio of all places but well it seemed like this was his only link to Kurt.

Blaine pushed the cap a little more on his head of curly hair. It was a way for him to get unnoticed but he guessed it was already suspicious that a new guy walked into a school in the middle of a semester.

The door was open and before Blaine knew it, he was standing in the middle of a hallway full of teenagers. Blaine started walking through the hallway and felt a lot of eyes on him. But no one of the eyes matched the eyes of the guy he was looking for.

He kept on walking until he saw someone being pushed into a locker. A few big guys from the football team were standing around the kid, yelling something at him before they ran away high fiving.

Blaine started to run to the kid on the ground to help him when he saw who it was. "Kurt are you ok," he asked without really thinking. He held his hand out and looked down into the blue eyes he had seen on only a few pictures.

Kurt looked at him and Blaine realized he was trying to remember him from somewhere. Blaine wanted to say something when the guy's mouth opened. A quiet oh my god left his lips. "It can't be you. Gosh I must be hallucinating or having one of those weird dreams. But you look just like him."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and reached his hand out to take of the cap of Blaine's head but Blaine's hand stopped him from doing that. Blaine took Kurt's hand and started walking through the hallway. "Any chance we can go somewhere a little more private like an empty classroom?"

His question seemed to shake Kurt out of his thoughts and Kurt started taking the lead and walking through the hallways. Kurt stopped in front of a door, opened it and walked inside, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine looked around to what clearly was a music room. Around the room you could find music instruments and music sheets. There were a few chairs placed in rows for students to sit at. Blaine was so busy looking around that he didn't notice Kurt's eyes on him.

Kurt took his chance and removed the cap from Blaine's head. He took in a deep breath when he realized it was really him. "How do you know me? This can't be real."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I'm Blaine as you probably know and well I guess this can be a long story. Why don't we take a seat."

Blaine sat down on the piano bench and let his fingers go over the keys. He looked up to see Kurt look at him with a mixture of aww, confusion and curiosity. With one hesitant glance, he took the seat next to Blaine on the small bench.

"I think it's best to start with a few things. Please don't tell anyone I'm here because seriously hell could break out and I don't feel like calling the cops because I got bombed into a high school in Ohio. Other than that, please just listen me out ok?"

Kurt nodded at him while looking at him.

"We don't really know each other and that's why this may seem so crazy. It started one day after a concert when I was going through my tumblr and saw one of your drawings. We actually talked a few times but nothing more than a few sentences. You may remember my nickname Blaine_Warbler."

He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath and knew he remembered. "That was you? I was talking to you?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, yes You were. I was kind of fascinated with your work, you are quite talented. I was amazed by you because every drawing made me realize even more how amazing you are."

He saw how a blush formed on Kurt's cheeks. "Thank you even though I'm still not entirely sure how to feel right now."

"No need to apologize. Anyway, I started following you and I actually saved your work on my computer. My bandmates liked your drawings a lot too by the way. But that's not the reason why I'm here actually. I need some help and somehow I came up with this crazy idea that you might be the person I needed."

Kurt looked at him like he had just seen a panda take a bath into the biggest room of the Hilton hotels. "You need my help? I'm sure I misheard that."

Blaine started laughing. "No you didn't but feel free to decline. You told me you were going to study fashion right?"

Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm in need of a suit for next week and I know it's short notice and hell I haven't seen any of your designs, but if they are as good as your normal drawings than they should be amazing."

"But why me?" Kurt asked out loud.

"The designer I had hired called yesterday to my manager to tell that he was in the hospital and wouldn't be able to give me a suit. My manager called me and wondered if I knew anyone near me that could help me out and would be able to make a suit for me for the event next week. I decided to think it through and went on tumblr when your latest drawing appear and then the puzzle pieces just came together. So what do you think?"

Kurt looked adorable if you asked Blaine. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, confused and he was biting his lip carefully. It was cute.

"I need to talk with my dad about this first. I would need to skip school a few days to create it but this would be such an amazing chance to get to waste. Do you need anywhere to go to today?"

Blaine shook his head. "No not really. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to my house, go through the details and wait until my dad gets home so we can confirm it."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "That sound like a plan Kurt. Let's go."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt took it shyly and started to lead him out of the school, still not getting it through his mind that he was not only holding Blaine Anderson his hand but was also getting the chance of his life thanks through his drawings. It was too good to be true and he was still a little waiting for himself to wake up but he hoped that would never happen.


	6. Chapter 5

Slowly he tiptoed off his shoes while looking around the cozy hallway. Kurt looked at him curiously, clearly waiting for him so they could walk around together.

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt to the living room. There was one word that appeared in Blaine's mind when he looked around: family. The whole living room had memories of the past. A picture here and a picture there.

He started to get curious and walked around. Kurt took a seat on the couch and looked at him, trying to figure out his responses.

"You know this kind of seems surreal." Said Kurt, more to himself but loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine turned around with a warm smile on his face. "Well it is real." He walked to the couch and took a seat next to Kurt. He placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "What do you plan on doing until your dad gets here?"

"Well I don't know but we should probably move to my room before Carole, my stepmother, or Finn arrives."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt downstairs. "You own the whole cellar floor?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I need my closet space you know."

A loud laugh escaped Blaine's mouth. "I should have known that."

He was looking around the room while Kurt took a seat on his bed. It was that moment that Blaine noticed the posters of him on the wall. He looked at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt looked at what Blaine was looking and turned bright red. Blaine thought he heard Kurt mumble something like, kill me now. Blaine started laughing. "I think it's cute although there are some better pictures of me."

He looked critical at one of them without his shirt on. "Oh and that's fake by the way."

Blaine didn't think it was possible for Kurt to turn more red but that was exactly what happened. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, I'm just kidding. I like your room a lot though."

Kurt smiled at him. "So how about a movie?"

It actually seemed like a good idea to Blaine, after all it was his free day. "I would love that."

Kurt was about to go to the shafts with dvd's when Blaine took hold of his hand and pushed him back on the bed. "But before that, I think we need to talk."

Kurt looked confused at him. "How do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know Kurt. I saw what happened at your school. I even saw video's online, Kurt."

Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw that the boy had turned really pale. It was then that Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's grip and crawled to the head of his bed. He curled in a ball and turned himself as far away from Blaine as he could.

If Blaine was being honest, he didn't want to see this guy so scared and broken. It reminded him of that one time in his past when he used to be like that.

Blaine crawled higher on the bed and took a seat next to Kurt. Without any hesitation, he pulled the boy against him in a tight hug. It was that moment that Kurt's wall came down and he started crying. Blaine wanted to calm him down and started slowly singing in his ear while rocking them on the bed.

Minutes passed until Kurt finally had calmed down. Realization hit him that he had just cried and probably ruined Blaine's shirt. On the other side, he didn't want to leave the arms that made him feel safe. It had been a while since he felt like that.

"It started years ago when my mom died. She was my rock and never left a chance to tell me I was special and she loved me. She passed away when I was 7 due a car accident. My dad was heartbroken but took all the time to be there for me. I couldn't be luckier with my dad. But the other kids in my class, they didn't understand I guess what happened. They called me a freak, started bullying me but I could handle it. As we grew older and got into high school it started to take a peak. Slushies were invented, name calling became a daily thing, dumpster tosses and locker shoves. The slushies are actually a part of being a member of the glee club. We are the main target. I'm the only one who get the rest or the special program like they told me. My dad noticed and went to the headmaster and things got better for a while. Then my dad got a heart attack and everything started all over again. And it even became worse. Now my dad is ok but I can't tell him about what's going on Blaine. I can't because the doctors told us that he has to be careful with stress."

Blaine felt sick in his stomach. "Kurt, those people are worth nothing and they aren't right."

"I know that but it gets hard every once in a while. My friends don't really notice, they think it isn't as bad. They don't see the bruises I have all over my body. It's actually why I became a fan of you. It's my way to relax and push the bad thoughts out of my head."

Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter even though it seemed impossible. "I've been through it you know. The bullying, the name calling, I was even almost beaten to death. But it makes you stronger. And if your dad says yes, I'll take you with me to la so you can see what the future will look like because I know with your talent that you'll be world known soon."

Kurt chuckled. "You haven't even seen my drawings of clothes."

"I've seen your other drawings and they spoke volumes. But now you talk about the clothes you draw, I'm getting curious."

Kurt wrapped himself out of Blaine's arms and walked towards his bureau. He came back a little later with a map under his arm. "I'd like you to be honest with me ok?"

Blaine smiled at him and patted on the place on the bed next to him. "I wouldn't do anything else."

The map was opened and Blaine looked at drawing after drawing. A few were of him, others were clothing. But they all had one thing in common, they were all breathtaking.

Kur turned around the last drawing. "That was the last one, what do you think?" He turned toward Blaine and looked at him with his bright curious eyes.

"I thought you were perfect. Now I'm not even sure anymore if perfect can describe this. It's so much more than that."

Kurt started giggling and a light red color formed on his cheeks. "I'm not but I'm glad you like them."

"So what do you have actually in mind for me to wear to my red carpet?" asked Blaine curious.

The moment the words left his mouth, he saw Kurt run to his bureau and look through the papers on his desk. "There is this one thing I think that might be perfect for you."

Papers started to fly everywhere until Kurt let on a shriek of triumph. He held up a piece of paper and took a seat next to Blaine. "So this is something I drew a while back. I don't know if you like it but I think it'll work and I'll be able to make this for next week."

Blaine looked at the drawing. It was a simple costume but more modern. It had a little color in it and the details were amazing, like which buttons he would use and how the pockets needed to look.

"I think this will definitely work." Blaine said deep in thought. Then his face turned into a playful smile as he looked back at Kurt. "So how about you? What will you be wearing?"

He looked up to see Kurt look at him with his mouth wide open. There were a few minutes going by and Blaine thought he might have broken Kurt when he whispered, "What did you just say?".


	7. Chapter 6

Kurt didn't know if he heard it right but he didn't know any sentence that would make sense in that moment.

Blaine wore a smug smirk on his face. "Well you wouldn't want me to go all alone to the red carpet right? And besides, the world should know who created this awesome outfit for me. Well at least will create."

It took a moment before Kurt finally realized that he had indeed heard the right thing. "You would go with me?"

"Well I just asked, didn't I?", said Blaine.

By the time the last words left his lips, he had his arms full of Kurt. Blaine nudged his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck. He took a deep breath, enjoying the moment. "I take it that this is a yes."

A shiver went through Kurt's body and Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when he felt Kurt shiver. "I would love to."

The boys were interrupted when a door slammed upstairs. Kurt got himself out of Blaine's arms and looked at the clock.

"Oh my god, we lost track of time. My dad is here."

Blaine found Kurt's nervousness cute. "Kurt, relax. That was the point of me coming here right? Asking your dad permission for you to skip school and go with me to la."

Kurt nodded numbly and took Blaine's hand.

They took the last stairs when Burt called from the kitchen. "Kurt, where are you?"

Kurt walked into the kitchen, Blaine following close behind. "I'm here dad."

Burt looked up from where he was looking in the fridge. "Hi Kurt," he said before looking back into the fridge. It must have been that moment that something clicked in his head because Kurt had never seen him look up that fast.

Burt looked very confused at the boy behind Kurt. "Kurt? Isn't that the guy from your posters? Don't tell me that guy walked out of one. I think I'm hallucinating."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine started laughing so hard he started crying. "Sir, you topped all of the fan girls with that comment. I think it's the most hilarious thing someone ever said to me."

Blaine tried to regain his breath and Kurt couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "So uhm dad, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad."

Burt still looked confused, like he would wake up any minute. When he realized he wouldn't, he walked forward and held out his hand for Blaine. Blaine shook is politely.

"So I'm sorry if it's rude to ask but what does the boy that my son has been swooning about and non-stop talking about in my kitchen?"

Kurt groaned from where he was standing behind him. He mumbled a nice dad in between to which Blaine and Burt chuckled.

Blaine winked at him before turning back to Kurt's dad. "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm actually here because I'm in need of your son his help. Do you mind if we take a seat? This may take a while to explain."

**¨*break*¨**

Burt was looking with his mouth wide open at the duo on the couch in front of him. "Wait a second, you are saying that you want Kurt to design one of your suits for a next carpet event because you saw one of his drawings, not even designs, on a social network site?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well that's kind of a short summery yeah, but that's not everything. I want your son to come with me to la next week for the red carpet event. Your son is very talented and I just know he can make it. I want to introduce him to the world. Do you think that would be ok?"

There was only silence left in the room. Burt was deep in thought, Blaine was looking at him with puppy eyes and Kurt was silently begging his dad to say yes while he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Burt sighed. "It would be unfair of me to say no to Kurt."

Burt looked Kurt in the eyes. "I know it has been your dream to do broadway or fashion but lately your mind is more set on fashion. This would be such a huge chance for you and it just wouldn't be fair of me to take you away from that."

Kurt jumped up and wrapped his dad in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you dad!"

Blaine smiled at the scene in front of him. He could only see now what Kurt meant when he said how close he was with his dad.

Burt carefully unwrapped himself out of Kurt's hug. "But there are a few things I would like to know before I let you go like when you leave, how long I'll need to miss you and how long I need to ask school to let you skip school."

"I'll answer any question sir," was all Blaine said.

**¨*break*¨**

It was still very early. Kurt walked into the airport. He hadn't been in one before. They never won nationals after all. Everything was so exciting. His first plane ride, his first time meeting a famous person, his first time leaving his dad and most of all, the first time really designing for someone else. It felt all so surreal but at the same time it felt so right. There was not an inch in his body that felt like this moment didn't came at the right time.

A little like Blaine was his survivor. Because even though he didn't like to admit it to himself, the bullying had taken his toll the last few weeks and it took only Blaine walking into his life for him to find a new reason to keep fighting the bullies. It was a welcome distraction from the hard times at school, a nice escape for a while.

In the middle of the airport was Blaine waiting. He hadn't meant to go yet but he needed to leave now if he wanted Kurt to create the suits before the red carpet event. It was already such a short notice.

Blaine saw Kurt make his way towards him and started waving at him. Kurt was almost running to him and it was so nice to see him happy. It made Blaine happy somehow, knowing that he could do this for other people, giving them a chance.

"Hi," said Kurt when he stood in front of Blaine. Blaine stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. "Hi you, are you excited?"

Kurt nodded in his shoulder. "I've never been more excited but I have to admit I'm a little scared about the plane ride."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand the whole flight," he said with a wink.

Burt followed a little behind, rolling behind him Kurt's suitcase. "Kurt, are you sure you have everything?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yes dad, just like the last ten times your asked. I'll be ok and if you worry you can text me and I'll answer right back. I'm save with Blaine and you know it. Don't worry too much, it's not good for your heart!"

He stepped forward and hugged his dad a last time. "I'll see you next weekend?"

Burt nodded and looked as the boys stepped towards the check in. He waved until they were out of sight. He didn't like to admit it but it felt so hard, knowing that his only son was almost a grown man.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt sat down on his place on the plane, by the window. Blaine sat beside him and took his hand almost immediately.

Blaine smiled at him and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. It felt nice thought Kurt but it also made him feel safer than he had ever felt before.

They both looked out of the window when the plane took off.

Kurt watched the clouds pass by. He felt his eyes grow heavy. The last thing that passed his mind was how happy he was that after one bad day, he had heard this cute boy sing one of his songs on the radio.


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt looked around the living room with wide eyes. "Oh my god."

Blaine was looking at him from the couch with a smug look on his face. "Well, welcomes in the Blaine Anderson house. Now I always wondered what a fan would think if he or she walked into my house, I guess I can live with of my god.

Kurt looked up and felt his cheeks turn red. He really didn't know anymore what to say and that was enough for Blaine to crack up. "Kurt, relax. I'm just making some fun. Just don't drool on the floor please. I'm really not good at cleaning."

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him towards the guest bed room. "So this is where you are going to be staying. I hope you like it."

He turned back to see Kurt look around with a look of awe. "It's amazing Blaine."

Blaine squeezed his hand and put Kurt's suitcase down. "So do you want to see where the Blaine Anderson sleeps."

A giggle escaped Kurt's mouth and Blaine couldn't help but think that it was one of the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. "Well I'm sure a lot of people would kill me now to be here already. I don't know if I can handle more," he said playfully.

A smile spread on Blaine's face and he tugged Kurt towards his room. He let go of Kurt's hand and sprawled himself on the bed. He lay on his belly and looked at Kurt while he looked around at some pictures on the walls and the guitar in the corner of the room. "So this is where your masterminds of songs are written?"

Blaine chuckled. "Call it what you like but actually no. I have a music room for that."

Kurt turned around. "So you've been keeping out from me? I thought I would get a full tour." Playfully he pouted his lip.

Blaine shook his head. "You are so much more mouthy since we left Ohio."

Kurt looked at him with triumph. "Well this is Kurt Hummel for you. But I would really really like to see your music room and maybe you can play one of your mastermind hits for me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Follow me Kurt Hummel," Blaine said in a very dapper voice.

They walked the stairs towards the loft. The loft was filled with music instruments. There were a lot of different guitars, a grand piano, a violin, drums, a keyboard and a bass guitar. At the end of the loft was a recording studio.

In the middle of the room stood a comfy looking couch. In front of the couch stood a coffee table that was filled with music papers. Next to the couch stood a small fridge which was probably filled for when the other band members came along.

Blaine took a seat on the couch and picked up a guitar that laid near. "Welcome in my music room."

Kurt smiled at him. "I like it. So how about I get that song now?"

Blaine's fingers were on the guitar, slowly playing notes. "Any favorite?"

"Not really. I love all your songs. Why don't you surprise me?", said Kurt while he took a seat next to Blaine.

Slowly some notes started to fill the room. It wasn't a song Kurt knew and he was pretty sure he knew every song Blaine had ever sang.

_Patience  
Took you for everything  
Looked like a diamond ring  
You are so much longer  
That made sense  
Apathy in disguise  
Crept on you like a spy  
Hurt you in ways  
You can't describe_

_Back to the start now  
I wont let you go this way now_

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
Theres undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

_All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Lets start from the very start  
Cause i can see by your eyes  
You're wasted  
Your energy comes and goes  
You taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, you know_

_Back to the start now  
I wont let you go this way now_

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
Theres undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

_Now  
Now  
Oh my  
Look at your bright stars fade so  
How much can you take?_

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
Theres undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x14]  
I said to save you  
Save you  
Save you  
Someone to save you  
What you need is  
Someone to save you_

Kurt looked at him a little teary eyed. "It's beautiful Blaine."

"You think the fans will like it?", Blaine asked looking at him.

"I don't think they like it Blaine. I think they'll love it."

Blaine wrapped Kurt into a hug. "Well as you are a fan I trust on your opinion."

Kurt chuckled. "I thought I was only needed to help you out of a fashion crisis."

Blaine unwrapped himself and looked at Kurt. "It's not only that you know. I know we've known each other for a short time but I think we would be amazing friends."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled at him. "I would love that Blaine."


	9. Chapter 8

The house was quiet. When you would walk in, you would think no one was awake. Except there was one person working through the night. A low light was glowing from under the closed door.

Kurt was putting the last finishes at the costume for Blaine. His tongue was hanging a little out of his mouth while he was concentrating on the task in front of him.

With a smile he looked at the finished work on the mannequin beside him. He had to admit it, he was proud of himself and he couldn't wait to see Blaine wear it tomorrow for the last fitting.

He gave the mannequin a last look and closed the lights. Ready for a peaceful night of sleep.

*break*

Blaine walked into the kitchen. It was still early but it was part of the plan. He was going to make breakfast on bed for Kurt. He knew Kurt had worked very hard the past week. And he was so excited to see himself wear the creation for the first time today.

The past week had been amazing. Between the working, they had found the time to get to know each other and Kurt was amazing. He had learned so much about Kurt the past few days and he just didn't want him to go just yet.

Blaine made some pancakes and cut a bit of fruit into a bowl. He placed the fresh fruit juice onto the tray and carefully balanced it into the room.

A smile formed on his face when he saw Kurt hugging the pillow against his chest. He looked beautiful and Blaine couldn't deny it after the past few days. He didn't want to admit it just yet but Kurt, he was something else.

Blaine placed the tray onto the bureau. In the corner of the room he saw the finished suits. One for him, one for Kurt. They worked well together. And there were so many details, like the buttons, the tie and the bowtie.

Carefully he walked over to the bed. He took a seat next to him and went with his hand through Kurt's hair. "Kurt, time to wake up."

Kurt mumbled something he was sure was not even English and turned around. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine chuckled. He didn't mind playing Kurt's human pillow for a bit but breakfast would turn cold. "Kurt, as much as I don't mind playing your human pillow, I brought food and it will turn cold."

Kurt opened one eye at the word food. "You said food?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, pancakes to be exact. Now let me get the tray as comfy as the cuddling is."

Kurt removed his arms and turned bright red. He looked away while Blaine took the tray and walked back to the bed. He took his seat again and carefully balanced the tray on his legs.

"Take whatever you want," said Blaine.

Kurt took the fork and knife and cut a little piece of pancake for himself. When the piece hit his tongue, he let out a low moan. "This is amazing Blaine!"

Blaine smiled. "Glad you like it. See it as a thank you for helping me out with a fashion drama."

Kurt giggled at it. "You are so theatric sometimes Blaine."

"You love it," said Blaine flirty while he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking that Blaine."

Blaine took a knife and fork for his own and they started eating in a comfortable silence. It was something both boys enjoyed more than they were willing to admit.

*break*

Blaine started wiggling himself into the tight pants Kurt had created. They looked amazing on the mannequin but Blaine hadn't realized how tight they would be.

Kurt was giggling from where he was sitting behind him. "Blaine they aren't that tight."

Blaine huffed at him. "Says the guy who works around with pants that look like they are painted on your skin. I'm still not even sure if you are really wearing pants are just trolling all of us."

Kurt started laughing so hard, he almost fell of his seat. "Oh my god. That would be hilarious."

Blaine smiled and let out a sheer of triumph when his ass finally was in the pants. He buttoned the dress shirt and placed the jacket carefully above it. To finish it, he tied the bowtie around his neck.

He turned around at Kurt who looked at him with his mouth open. "It looks even nicer than I imagined."

Blaine chuckled. "Can I now see it myself?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, that's for opening night."

That was the moment Blaine started pouting and whining. "But Kuuuurt, I have to know if I look as hot as the fans say."

A cheeky grin spread on his face. "I'm sure you will Blaine. Don't you trust me?" Kurt said when he was just an inch away from Blaine's face.

Blaine's breath caught when he looked in Kurt's eyes. They were so close yet so far away. "Always," Blaine said in an almost whisper.

Kurt smiled at him and started walking around Blaine. "I think the length is just right. The pants are just the right size to fit. I think it's done. Now carefully get out of those pants Blaine. If you ruin it, I will probably hunt you down."

A chuckle escaped Blaine's lips as he carefully removed the clothes and got back into his normal ones.

"I have to ask you a favor," said Kurt. Blaine looked at him curious. "Sure, you can ask."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at him through his eyelashes. "I want to fix your hair tomorrow for the red carpet. I know how to style it perfectly so it looks well with the suit."

A little pout formed on his lips and it made Blaine unable to say no even though he hated it when people touched his hair.

"How can I say no when you stand there pouting like it's the most important thing in the world?" said Blaine in a mockingly tone.

"You can't!" said Kurt with a big smile.

Kurt wrapped Blaine into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Blaine."

Blaine hugged him a little tighter. "You never have to thank me Kurt."


	10. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes carefully. It sometimes feels like I'm still dreaming. Too good to be truth. Little butterflies were already forming in my stomach when I thought about what was going to happen today. My one of a life time chance, thrown in my hands when I had no idea it could happen like this.

Carefully I walked towards the bathroom. A shower would do wonders to the stress, at least that's what I thought.

When I walked out of the shower, I didn't feel the slightest bit more relaxed. I was just nervous, nervous that Blaine wouldn't like the suit, that the fans wouldn't like it or the paparazzi.

I put on my clothes and walked into the kitchen. I was welcomed by the smell of eggs and sausages. Blaine was working his magic on the food but smiled when I walked into the kitchen. It made my heart flutter a little bit but in a good way. I blamed it on the fact that this was still strange, walking into the kitchen of a guy that I admired so much. For the guy who kept me alive without even knowing it until that one day.

I smiled back at him and took a seat at the kitchen table. "It smells delicious Blaine. You don't have to cook for me every morning you know."

Blaine just smiled at me. "I don't mind really. It's something I rarely get to do and I love cooking so I'm just lucky to have you. It's a bit silly to make such a breakfast for one person."

He placed the pan on the table and filled my plate with a bit of eggs and a few sausages. Then he did the same by himself and started eating.

The comfortable silence surrounding us was something I really liked about hanging out with Blaine. We didn't have to say anything at all, it was never awkward. It was something I missed with most of my friends at home but right here I felt at peace and I felt save.

When our plates were finished, we cleaned the dishes together. I broke the silence first. "So Blaine, what is the plan for today?"

Blaine smiled at me. "We have to be there around 3 pm for the red carpet. We'll pose for some pictures, I'll probably do a few interviews and then we'll get inside, take our seats and just enjoy the show."

I felt the nervous butterflies come up again. "Sound like a plan."

Blaine just winked at me and finished the last dish. He looked at the clock and back to me. "We have an hour or two to kill before we get ready, how about we watch a movie?"

I just nodded and followed him into the living room while we watched finding nemo. I still thought it was funny how many Disney movies Blaine actually owned. But I liked the side of him. It suited him in some way.

During the whole movie I was distracted by the thoughts in my head. I didn't even notice it when the movie ended until Blaine's face was right in front of mine. "Earth to Kurt, earth to Kurt. I wonder where you were?"

A chuckle escaped my lips. "It's for me to know and for you to guess," I said with a playful smirk.

Blaine just laughed and took my hand before he leaded me to my room where are suits were waiting. Blaine started getting dressed while I took a seat on the bed. I wanted to see his reaction first before I changed.

When Blaine closed the button of his suit, he turned around at me. "So is it like Kurt Hummel wanted?"

I smiled at him. "You know it is. I'm just a little nervous about what you'll think. But I guess it's time for you to finally see it."

I walked to the mirror. For the dramatic effect I waited a little longer than necessary before I removed the blanket I had laid above it for the past week.

Blaine looked at the mirror with his mouth slightly open. His eyes were a little wider when he took it all in.

In that moment, I would have given everything just to know what was going on his head. I was starting to feel a little anxious, not knowing if it was good surprise or bad surprise.

Blaine turned himself around and tried to look at his back. His eyes went from the one end of the mirror to the other.

When he looked back into my eyes, I saw small tears form in his eyes. "It's amazing Kurt."

Inside myself a squealed a little, excited that he liked it. I walked towards him and hugged him from not to close so I wouldn't destroy the clothes.

"I'm glad you like it. You can admire yourself a little longer while I change clothes and do my hair but you better remove the jacket for a little bit longer. Then I'll do your hair."

With a last wink, I walked into the bathroom to change myself.

*break*

I looked at myself into the small mirror of the bathroom. My hair was almost done but this one piece of hair didn't want to lay the right way.

I was holding a debate in my head with myself about cutting the little piece of if it fell out of place once again but it was like the little piece was threatened by my thoughts and decided to follow my orders.

With a content smile, I looked at my hair once more before I walked out of the bathroom door.

Blaine was sitting on the bed, reading something that looked like a music magazine, until he heard me walk in.

The effect was even funnier when he looked into the mirror. He looked at me like I was a god or something walking into the room.

He stood up and walked towards me. "Wauw Kurt," was all he said.

Then he walked around me, admiring the suit from all sides until he was back in front of me. "You look beautiful Kurt."

It was said in an almost whisper and I felt the tears starting the form in my eyes. I had never been called beautiful like that and it made my heart swell.

"Thank you," I said almost shyly. "Now let's finish your hair shall we?"

Blaine looked over me once more before he took a seat on the chair I had placed in front of the mirror.

I took the small bottle of gel and started carefully putting little bits into his hair so the curls would lay just right.

It took me a few minutes until I felt like it was perfect. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "You really are a man of many talents, aren't you?"

He winked at me through the mirror before he stood up. "Now let's take a picture of the both of us for Instagram. I bet you that the fans will go insane and will wonder who you are."

He took his phone out of his pocket and made a sign to me to get closer in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arm around me and we both smiled when the picture was taken.

Blaine showed me the picture before he uploaded it on Instagram. **Ready for the grammy's tonight. Are you ready?**

When the picture was uploaded, Blaine looked one last time at the mirror. "I think we're ready and it's a bit of a drive. We better get going."

We walked down the stairs to the waiting car with tinted windows. Blaine held open the door for me to step inside. He followed behind me and got comfortable into his seat.

The drive was mostly quiet. It was peaceful on the one side but on the other side it made my nerves get the best of me. Blaine seemed to notice and took my hand into his and slowly rubbed his thumb over my hand. It made me feel a lot calmer knowing I had someone with me who supported me wholly.

The car stopped and Blaine let go of my hand. He just turned around at me and smiled at me. "It's time Kurt."

When the words left his mouth, I had just a little more time to swallow the lump in my throat. And then he opened the door.

*break*

I walked close to Blaine. It was kind of overwhelming. We had just stepped out of the car. Blaine had actually held open the car door for me to get out while a lot of paparazzi were screaming that the Blaine Anderson had arrived.

I blushed a little while I stepped out of the car. He closed the door behind me, took my hand and leaded me to a larger group of people.

It was that moment I realized I was about to meet the band mates Blaine had talked about the whole week. When the guys realized Blaine had arrived, they ran towards him and wrapped him into a group hug. Blaine let go of my hand and tried to hug them all back while laughing.

"Guys I can't breathe, it had been a week. You can't have missed me that much."

They all just grinned at him. "Don't even try to deny it Blaine, we know you missed us."

It was Jeff who actually noticed me first. "My my Blaine Anderson. You've been hiding a secret for us?"

The others turned to look at what Jeff was looking and I started to feel really shy in that moment. I wasn't used to the attention.

Blaine blushed a little. "Slush guys. Let me introduce you. Kurt, this are my crazy bandmates Jeff Nick and David. Guys, this is Kurt."

I was about to hold out his hand when I almost fell backwards of the impact the hug had. I started laughing and hugged them back. "I can see why you call them crazy," I said to Blaine over Jeff's shoulder.

Blaine started laughing when all three of them starting pouting to me. I just laughed it off and shrugged.

Blaine walked over and took my hand again. Jeff started catcalling. "Blaine you have it bad. But now you have to explain something to me. Why does Kurt look so awfully familiar?"

Blaine blushed and tried to hide it. "Kurt's the cartoonist from Tumblr."

David started grinning. "This is the guy you've been falling for by just looking at his drawings?"

I looked at Blaine and started giggling when his face was almost tomato red. "Don't be embarrassed Blaine. At least I'm not the only fan now anymore," I said with a cheeky wink.

Blaine looked up at me and chuckled. "What can I say, I like talented guys." He said to me.

I blushed a little and looked back at his bandmates who were all staring at us with creepy smiles on their faces.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" asked Nick with a cheeky grin.

I felt my face warm up a little more. "We aren't," I answered truthfully, ignoring the little voice in my head trying to make me admit I at least liked him.

They all looked at us like we had grown 5 heads in 1 minute.

Jeff looked like he was about to say something when a man walked towards us with a walkie talkie. "Sir Anderson, it's time for you and your bandmates to attend the red carpet."

I felt Blaine's fingers lace with mine again as he leaded me behind the man. This was the moment, no turning back.

*break*

We were standing at the beginning of the red carpet, ready to get on it ourselves. Blaine was talking to his bandmates about how they were going to do this.

When the discussion ended, he turned towards me. "So this is how we are going to do this, first I'll go on my own, then the others will join us and then you'll join me. Ok?"

I just nodded and watched how Blaine stepped onto the carpet. Flashes were everywhere and paparazzi started screaming his name. "Blaine, look right here!" "Blaine a little more to the right!" "Blaine right here!" It was deafening.

A moment passed until Blaine waved to Jeff, Nick and David to join him. I was left behind with the man with the walkie talkie. I watched how Jeff, Nick and David joined him on the carpet. They started the pictures smiling but they ended with funny faces, Blaine being attacked from behind and one of Jeff sneezing. It looked hilarious from where I was looking and I couldn't contain the giggles.

Jeff, David and Nick left the red carpet on the other side. I looked back to where Blaine was standing, only to see him walk towards me with his hand outstretched. "Ready to join me Kurt?"

I took his hand and smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

He leaded me to the middle of the red carpet and wrapped his arm around me. It felt strange for me to stand there and see so many cameras look back at me. But never the less it was one of the favorite moments of my life. Blaine wrapped his arm around me a little tighter and it felt amazing. I smiled brightly even though the flashes were starting to hurt my eyes.

I was so focused on everything in front of me, that I didn't notice when Blaine stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss on my cheek. I leaned into the touch but it was over way to soon. I looked at Blaine and he smiled at me shyly. The arm around my waist left but instead he took my hand as he leaded me away from the red carpet.

A few paparazzi were still screaming behind him but they had probably enough pictures already anyway. Jeff, Nick and David were waiting for us with knowing smirks on their faces but it seemed like we both wanted to ignore that and Just enjoy the evening.

Blaine leaded us to the row where interviewers were waiting to talk with all the famous people. When they saw Blaine, just like the paparazzi, they started screaming.

Blaine smiled and waved at them before he leaded me to the first person in the row.

Each one of them almost asked the same questions. "How is the new album going?" "How was the last tour?" "What are the plans for the future?" and then they would start with the more personal questions. "Blaine, we see you brought someone? Care to explain who this is?"

Blaine was always polite when he answered. He would look at me first and smile at me with that glint in his eye that I hadn't fully figured out yet.

"This here is Kurt Hummel. He's a very close friend of mine and very talented. You see, I'm very proud to say that he created both our suits in a week time. As you see it looks amazing and I'm sure we'll see so much more from him in the next few years and I'll be here supporting him through it all because he deserves it. You better remember his name!"

I would blush a little every time the sweet words left his lips but I was happy that he did this all for me.

When we walked past the last interviewer, he squeezed my hand. "Not that bad, right?"

I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "No it wasn't that bad. Thank you."

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"For everything." I stopped in my tracks and stepped in front of him. I saw from the corner of my eye how Jeff, David and Nick went to stand a little further to give us some privacy. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I know you will protest and say I helped you out but you have no idea how much this means to me. It feels like I'm finally being appreciated and I feel happy. It's been a while actually since I felt this happy. So this isn't only a thank you for this chance. It's a thank you for making me feel happy, appreciated, for making me feel like me again. I know that I'll have to go back to Ohio in a two days but I'm glad I got a little break for a little bit and that you made me forget it all for even just a little bit. I never had a friends like you Blaine and you mean so much to me. Just thank you."

A smile spread on his lips and his eyes were a little teary when he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "You mean so much to me too," he whispered in my ear before he pressed a little kiss on my neck.

We unwrapped ourselves out of the hug. He gave me a last smile before he took my hand. I looked up to see a few cameras pointed at us and Jeff, David &amp; Nick waiting for us. "I think we've to go inside," I said to Blaine.

He nodded and leaded me inside the building to the first award show I'd ever seen.

*break*

I was still smiling when we walked into one of the many after party's going on tonight. The back of my mind was still waiting for me to wake up even though I knew this was real. I had seen so many artists on stage this night and I had loved every minute of it.

Blaine had insisted we went to at least one after party afterwards though and that's why we were why we were right now. Blaine leaded me through the crowds towards the bar and ordered us both some coke, not wanting to get alcohol in my system. I just rolled my eyes and took the glass from him.

We stood there a little longer, watching the people around us getting drunk and dancing like fools. I giggled a little when I saw some people dance. I felt like someone was watching me and looked up to see Blaine look at me with a huge grin on his face. He drank the last of his glass and placed it on the bar. "You wane dance beautiful?"

He took my glace out of my hand and held out his hand. I took it and he leaded me to the middle of the dance floor.

I felt a little nervous. I had never dance with a guy before and Blaine seemed to sense my discomfort. "What wrong?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know how to do this," I admitted with a blush on my cheek.

He cupped my cheek so I would look him in the eyes and smiled at me fondly. "Just listen to the music and your heart Kurt."

I don't know if it was the high I was living on or just a feeling in the moment but I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his. Nothing had ever felt that right as the single moment my lips brushed his. It was the moment Blaine breathed in deeply that I realized what I had done. I took a step backwards and looked at him with big eyes.

I felt panic build up in my chest. Blaine just stood there, looking at me with wide eyes and around us people stopped dancing and looked at us with a curious expression.

The panic took over my head, I couldn't stay. All those eyes on me made me nervous and realize how stupid I had been, thinking of what could have been.

In that moment I took the decision to turn around and run away as fast as I could while I felt a lonely tear roll over my cheek.


	11. Chapter 10

I was flying. I know you won't believe me but I really was. It felt like 1000 butterflies had flown under me and pulled me into the sky. The view under me was amazing. It felt all too good to be true but I still believed it. I just enjoyed the moment. People looked up in the sky and pointed to me. I just waved to everyone. And that's when I saw him. He had wings and looked breathtaking. Then he smiled to me and my world came crashing down. I wanted to get there so I looked at the butterflies, trying to show me which way to go. And I was so close, I could almost touch him.

Beep beep. My hand shot out to kill the noise, still not sure where I was and what was going on. The disappointment was big though when I realized it had all been just a dream. A good one nevertheless.

I stood up and put on some jogging pants and an old shirt. Carefully I made my way to the kitchen. I picked out a pan and walked to the fridge to get everything I need. There were sausages and eggs. It would have to do.

My thoughts were on the dream when I heard Kurt walking towards the kitchen. I turned around and gave him a smile. He smiled back at me and it made my heart flutter a little. He took place at the kitchen table and I had to admit that I wouldn't mind seeing him there more often.

"It smells delicious Blaine. You don't have to cook for me every morning you know," he said to me. I didn't mind to be honest if I got that smile from him. And I loved cooking.

I sent him another smile. "I don't mind really. It's something I rarely get to do and I love cooking so I'm just lucky to have you. It's a bit silly to make such a breakfast for one person."

I took the pan from the stove and walked to the table. I saw how Kurt filled his plate carefully with a bit of eggs and a few sausages. When he was done, I took a bit for myself and started eating.

There was a comfortable silence around us. I wasn't used to it. Most silences are after all awkward. Like when I meet a fan and they don't know what to say and I don't know it either but I don't want to look like a bad or weird person. Always awkward!

I finished my plate and looked at Kurt. His plate was empty too. It was like we could read each other's mind as we took our plates and started to clean the dishes.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "So Blaine, what is the plan for today?"

I smiled at the question. "We have to be there around 3 pm for the red carpet. We'll pose for some pictures, I'll probably do a few interviews and then we'll go inside, take our seats and just enjoy the show."

I could see the nerves in Kurt's eyes but I knew everything would be ok. After all I was nervous myself when I did my first red carpet and even after all this time, I still felt those stupid little butterflies. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

I winked at him and finished the last dish. When I was finished, I looked at the clock. "We have an hour or two to kill before we get ready, how about we watch a movie?"

Kurt nodded and leaded me into the living room. He choose Nemo, one of my favorite Disney classics. I had a lot of them and it was my guilty pleasure.

When the movie finished, I turned back to Kurt. He looked far away. I took place in front of him and looked at him concerned. "Earth to Kurt, earth to Kurt. I wonder where you were?"

He chuckled. "It's for me to know and for you to guess." A playful smirk turned on his face and it looked sexy.

I started laughing and looked away, trying to hide how much I wanted to kiss him in that moment. I stretched out my hand an leaded him to my guest room.

I was getting curious when I started dressing myself. You see the clothes you have to put on, but you have no idea until you watch it on yourself if they really looked good. Kurt took a seat on the bed, probably ready to see my reaction. Even though I was sure that it would look amazing, I still felt a little nervous.

I closed the last button of my shirt and turned around. "So is it like Kurt Hummel wanted?"

He smiled at me. "You know it is. I'm just a little nervous about what you'll think. But I guess it's time for you to finally see it."

Kurt walked towards the mirror and waited awfully long before he pulled away the blanked. My mouth fell open the moment I saw the suit on me. It was perfect and even that wouldn't describe how good I looked. My eyes went from one end of myself to the other, trying to get it all in. All the details, how it all fitted perfectly by who I was.

I looked at Kurt after a while. Stupidly enough, I felt small tears in my eyes. "It's amazing Kurt," I said almost breathlessly.

Kurt walked towards me and hugged me, being careful not to destroy my clothes.

"I'm glad you like it; You can admire yourself a little longer while I change my clothes and do my hair but you better remove the jacket for a little bit longer. Then I'll do your hair."

He winked at me, and my eyes followed him while he left the room, leaving me alone to admire how I looked.

*break*

I waited on the bed for Kurt to come out. I was curious to see what he was wearing. No doubt it would look beautiful on him. I picked up a music magazine that I found in one of the night tables and started going through it, watching the pictures more than reading it.

I looked up when I heard someone enter the room. I stood up and walked towards him. Taking in how he looked. "Wauw Kurt," was all I got out.

I started walking around him, admiring the suit from every point of view. I wanted to remember it all. When I stood in front of him, I looked directly into his eyes. "You look beautiful Kurt," I said so silently that it was almost a whisper.

I looked at Kurt, trying to find out his reaction. I saw how tears were formed into his eyes. It made him even more breathtaking. "Thank you", he said shyly. "Now let's finish your hair shall me?"

I looked at him once more. He looked just to breathtaking for me to keep my eyes of him. When I was content, I walked towards the chair and took a seat in front of the mirror.

Through the mirror, I watched Kurt pick up a small bottle of gel. Carefully he started putting little bits into my hair so the curls would lay just right. It felt amazing, his fingers going through my hair and I enjoyed every moment of it.

When he was finished it looked perfect. I looked at myself for a little while. "You really are a man of many talents, aren't you?"

Kurt winked at me through the mirror. I stood up and turned towards him. "Now let's take a picture of the both of us for Instagram. I bet you that the fans will go insane and will wonder who you are."

I looked for my phone in my pocket and made a sign for him to get closer in front of the mirror. I wrapped my arm around him and we both smiled while I took the picture.

I showed him the picture before I uploaded it on Instagram. **Ready for the grammy's tonight. Are you ready?**

When the picture was uploaded, I took one more look in the mirror. "I think we're ready and it's a bit of a drive. We better get going?"

We walked down the stairs to the waiting car with tinted windows. I walked a little in front of him and opened the door for him to step inside. I followed close behind and made myself comfortable into my seat.

The drive was mostly quiet. It made me think about the red carpet. I was a little nervous but also more than ready to introduce the world to Kurt Hummel. I hoped his bullies would watch or see it through someone else. It would be a huge smack into their faces.

I watched how Kurt started to get nervous. I could just see it in how he was sitting. I stretched my arm out and held his hand into mine. Meanwhile I started rubbing my thumb over his hand in a calming way. Carefully I watched him get calmer and with a small smile on my face, I turned back around to look out of the windows.

The car stopped and I let go of his hand. I turned around and smiled at him. "It's time Kurt."

I watched him swallow before I opened the door.

*break*

I stepped out and was immediately welcomes by the flashes of the cameras. Paparazzo were screaming. "Blaine Anderson has arrived! Blaine Anderson watch here!"

I turned around and held the door open for Kurt, hoping that he wouldn't be too overwhelmed already. When he stepped out of the door, I took his hand and leaded him to a larger group of people.

I looked around until I saw Nick, Jeff and David. Carefully I leaded the both of us through the crowd. Praying that they would behave around Kurt once they realized who he was. It was that moment that they all turned around and realized I had arrived. They started running and before I knew it, I was wrapped into a bandmates hug. I let go of Kurt's hand and tried to hug all of them back. Even though they were a bunch of crazies, I had to admit I loved all of them and I had missed him; I started laughing when I didn't manage to hug them all and I felt Jeff trying to tickle me, the sneaky bastard.

"Guys I can't breathe, it has been a week, You can't have missed me that much!"

They all looked up to me and grinned. "Don't even try to deny it Blaine, We know you missed us!"

I shook my head, not willing to admit that I had.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff look up and notice Kurt. "My my Blaine Anderson. You've been hiding a secret for us?" he said in a way to dramatic way.

I rolled my eyes and saw how the rest of my bandmates turned around and started look at Kurt. Kurt who looked like he was going to run when all eyes were on him.

I started blushing. "Slush guys. Let me introduce you. Kurt, these are my crazy bandmates Jeff Nick and David. Guys, this is Kurt."

When I looked back at Kurt, I saw him hold out a hand. I shook my hand and felt a chuckle come up. This was going to be good. I blinked my eyes and when I opened them again, I had just enough time to see Kurt almost fall over from the hug he received.

Kurt looked in shock at first but started laughing a little later. "I can see why you call them crazy," he said over Jeff's shoulder.

I started laughing when three faces turned towards me with a huge pout on them. Jeff started catcalling. "Blaine, you have it bad. But now you have to explain something to me. Why does Kurt look so familiar?"

A blush formed on my cheeks. I tried to hide it but I knew I was caught. "Kurt's the cartoonist from Tumblr."

David started grinning. "This is the guy you've been falling for by just looking at his drawings?"

Kurt was looking at me and started giggling when my face became fire red. "Don't be embarrassed Blaine," he said to me. "At least I'm not the only fan now anymore." And then he gave me a cheeky wink. This guy was going to be the death of me.

I looked back at him and chuckled. "What can I say, I like talented guys."

When I saw him blush, I couldn't help but smile. I turned around to my bandmates and was met by some creepy smiles. This was going to be bad.

Nick looked at me with a cheeky grin. "So How long have you guys been dating?"

It was Kurt who found his voice first. "We aren't," he said. His face was colored by a cute blush. I wished we could have said something else though. But who knows, maybe soon, I thought.

I saw them all looking like us like we had done the weirdest thing ever like arriving on the red carpet in short dresses and with make-up on and those little handbags and those huge high heels.

Jeff looked like he wanted to say something but thankfully a man walked towards us with a walkie talkie in his hand. "Sir Anderson, it's time for you and your bandmates to attend the red carpet."

I took Kurt's hand and laced my fingers with his. I leaded him behind the man. It was time.

*break*

The beginning of the red carpet, that was where we were standing, right this moment. Making ourselves ready to get on it. I was talking with my bandmates about how exactly we planned on doing this as I wanted a picture with Kurt also.

Mentally I was also preparing myself for the hell that was about to get out when I walked on the red carpet. Even after all this time, I wasn't used to how painfully all those flashes where for my eyes. And the most awful thing was that you just had to keep your eyes open for as long as possible so all your pictures weren't with closed eyes. That would be awkward.

When are discussion ended, I turned back to Kurt. "So this is how we are going to do this. First I'll go on my own, then the others will join me and then you'll join me. Ok?"

Kurt nodded at me. The walkie talkie guy signed to me that it was my turn. As confidently as possible, I took the first step on the red carpet. Flashes were already everywhere, trying to get as many pictures of me. Then the paparazzo started screaming. "Blaine look right here!" "Blaine a little more to the right!" "Blaine right here!" I'm not even sure how my ears and eyes were still ok after all this time.

I took a little moment to pose on my own. Trying to look ok. When I had enough, I waved to Jeff, Nick and David as a sign for them to join me. My eyes locked with Kurt as he was left with the walkie talkie dude. Jeff, Nick and David stood around me on the red carpet. At first we smiled like normal people did but soon we started messing around. We made some funny faces for the camera and started doing some moves. I didn't notice the other guys sneak around me until I was attacked from behind. We decided to give the paparazzo one last picture but just that moment Jeff had to sneeze and we all started laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes while Jeff turned fire red.

The guys hugged me one last time before the left the red carpet. Meanwhile I walked towards Kurt and held out my hand for him. "Ready to join me Kurt?"

He took my hand and smiled to me. "Yes, I am."

I leaded him to the middle of the red carpet and wrapped my arm around his middle. It felt like coming home and I could see us doing this a lot more in the future. When I realized this, I wrapped my arm around him a little tighter, not wanting to let him go. My smile must have been huge at that moment but I didn't care, I felt happier than ever.

When a few minutes past, I looked back to Kurt, ready for us to walk off the red carpet. He was looking straight ahead and like he just walked out of the cover of vogue magazine. I couldn't contain myself and stood on the tips on my toes. I leaned in slowly, closing my eyes and pressed a little kiss on his cheek. I felt him lean into the touch while I leaned away again. He looked up at me and smiled shyly. I unwrapped my arm from around his waist, took his hand and leaded him from the red carpet.

A few paparazzo were still screaming behind me even though they could probably fill a photobook with all the pictures they had. Jeff, Nick and David were patiently waiting for us. Knowing smirks were on their faces. I choose to ignore it and started looking around.

My eyes fell on the interviewers and I started leading Kurt to the row where other famous people were already talking with them. When they noticed me though, they started screaming just as loudly like the paparazzo.

I started smiling and waved at them before pulling Kurt and myself towards the first person in the row.

I wouldn't say I hate interviewers, I just hated their lack of creativity. Most of them asked the same questions and most of them just missed the depth I wanted. Like almost all of them asked me how the album was doing. Why couldn't they ask me how got my inspiration, how I found the lyrics, what the song meant to me or what I wanted it to meant for others. It might seem like stupid questions to you but they explain so much about who I am and it's what I want. I want people to know who I really am. Not only as an artist but also as a person, which people almost too much seem to forget I am too.

When they were done asking about my music, they turned to the topic: personal items. Like how I saw my boyfriend and what I still wanted in life.

And last but not least, the maybe most predictable question. "Blaine, we see you brought someone? Care to explain who this is?"

I tried to answer politely like usual, knowing that this was a huge moment for Kurt. Every time I would first look at him, to show him I supported him and I cared about him. Then I would smile to him with all the love I had inside of me. To finished I would answer truthfully.

"This here is Kurt Hummel. He's a very close friend of mine and very talented. You see, I'm very proud to say that he created both our suits in a week time. As you see it looks amazing and I'm sure we'll see so much more from him in the next few years and I'll be here supporting him through it all because he deserves it. You better remember his name!"

Every time I would look at him when the last words left my mouth and every time I saw this little blush form on his cheeks. Cute!

I was glad when we walked past the last interviewer. I squeezed Kurt's hand. "Not that bad right?"

Kurt looked up at me and smiled. "No it wasn't that bad. Thank you."

I looked confused at him. "Why?"

"For everything." He said while he stopped in his tracks. He made his way to stand in front of me and looked me in my eyes. My focus was fully on Kurt now and I was sure that if a fanfare passed right this moment, I wouldn't have even noticed it. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I know you'll protest and say I helped you out but you have no idea how much this means to me. It feels like I'm finally being appreciated and I feel happy. It's been a while actually since I felt this happy. So this isn't only thank you for this chance. It's a thank you for making me feel happy, appreciated, for making me feel like me again. I know that I'll have to go back to Ohio in a two days but I'm glad I got a little break for a little bit and that you made me forget it all for even just a little bit. I never had friends like you Blaine and you mean so much to me. Just thank you."

My eyes felt teary but I could care less in this moment. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around him into one of the tightest hugs. "You mean so much to me too," I whispered in his ear. In a flash of a moment, I pressed a little kiss on his neck.

When I realized what I had done, I unwrapped myself from the hug. I gave him a last smile and took his hand again. I felt many eyes on us and looked up. Cameras were pointed towards us and Jeff, David and Nick looked at us with happy smiles; "I think we've got to go inside," Kurt said to me.

I just nodded in agreement and leaded him into the building for the award show.

*break*

We walked into one of the most huge after party's going on tonight. I wasn't something I went to often but I wanted Kurt to experience it all, to remember tonight. I leaded him through the crowds towards the bar that caught my eye. I ordered us both some coke, not wanting to get alcohol in our system. He just rolled his eyes to me and took the glass I held out for him.

We just stood there a little bit, watching the people around us getting drunk and act like they were young again, at least for some of them, dancing like fools. I heard Kurt giggle while he looked to some of the people dancing. I watched him look around contently. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned around and looked to the huge grin on my face. I drank out my glass and placed it on the bar. "You wane dance beautiful?"

I took his glass out of his hand and held out my hand. He took it and I leaded him to the middle of the dance floor.

I started dancing a little but he didn't move a little. Maybe it was that he didn't want to dance or he didn't feel like people watching him move those hips. "What's wrong?" I asked while a frown formed on my face.

"I don't know how to do this," he admitted while blushing. It made him even more adorable.

I cupped his cheek so he would look in my eyes and smiled at him fondly, letting him know that he didn't need to be ashamed. "Just listen to the music and your heart Kurt."

I didn't expect him to what he did next do. I watched him lean forward and I held my breath when I felt his lips against mine. A million of thoughts were pounding through my head at that moment and I felt butterflies in my whole stomach. It was the most I had ever felt. I was shocked but it felt perfect. I took in a deep breath through my nose and wanted to start kissing him back when he pulled away, looking at me with big eyes.

I saw the panic take over his eyes and I wanted to take his hand and pull him back to me but it was like my brain wasn't functioning yet, too caught up still in the feeling. My eyes must have looked wide and I noticed far away in my brain that people had started watching us and stopped dancing.

I tried to get my basic functions back and talk to him but it was too late. I watched him turn around and run away as fast as he could. The only thing I saw before he turned around what that one tear that made his way down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 11

Rumors were going around everywhere in the hallway of McKinley. It all started the last time the jocks had locker shoved Kurt. People had noticed how a strange mysterious man had walked into the building and helped him on his feet again. And after that, he just disappeared with Kurt.

No one had heard from him. Not the jocks, not the other students, not the teachers and not the glee club. The only thing Mr. Figgins knew was that Kurt Hummel's dad had called, telling him that Kurt wouldn't be coming to school for the next week and after that, they would need a talk about the school situation. Burt had left no place for discussion and had ended the call.

But today, today was even worse. It started with a few fans of Blaine Anderson. They had seen Kurt during the red carpet and where talking about it in the hallways while people passed by and word spread around so fast that by the end of first period, everyone had heard about. Not only the students but also the teachers and most of all Headmaster Figgins who was everything but pleased with it.

It was in the lunch break that almost everyone had his phone out, looking back at Kurt and Blaine on their small screens. They were all looking at their phones, not believing for a moment what they saw. The kid who was pushed around, was in one moment known around the world.

Some were happy for Kurt, other's felt different.

***back in La***

My brain finally started working again and I started running after Kurt as fast as possible, screaming his name. I was worried about Kurt. I didn't want to think about what could happen with him as he was running around in the dark streets of la with probably no idea where he was going. I was standing at the end of the street, looking to my left and right, when I saw Kurt running.

My legs moved as fast as they could and my throat would probably be sore tomorrow from all the screaming I did. "Kurt, please wait. Common Kurt!"

I was so close but he was yet so far away. It took me a little longer until I finally was close enough to place my hand on his shoulder and turn him around.

Kurt refused to look at him and it broke Blaine's heart. He placed his hand under Kurt's chin so he would look at him. His eyes were red and puffy and some tears will still threatening to fall. Blaine carefully cupped Kurt's cheeks. He didn't give Kurt even a moment to realize what was going to happen before he stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

He felt Kurt gasp against his lips but return the kiss. When they both were getting out of breath, Blaine pulled away. He smiled slowly at Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt, cuddling into his neck.

"Why?" asked Kurt confused.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck and was about to answer when he felt Kurt shiver against him. "Let's talk once we are home. I don't want you to get sick."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and leaded him back to the party where their car was waiting to bring them home.

*break*

Blaine leaded Kurt towards the couch and made a sign to him to sit down. Meanwhile he went to the kitchen and made some coffee. When the coffee was done, he took two cups out of the cupboard and poured some coffee in both of them.

He carefully carried them towards the coffee table and placed them down. He took a seat next to Kurt who took the cup and started drinking carefully, trying to get warm again.

Blaine was worried that Kurt would get sick if he didn't warm up soon enough. The blanket under the coffee table caught his eye. Blaine took it and switched a place to get closer to Kurt. He wrapped the blanket around them and took this as a chance to wrap his arm around Kurt. Kurt placed his cup back on the coffee table and cuddled closer towards Blaine. He placed his head on Blaine's chest and let out a happy sigh.

We sat like that for a while. Enjoying the moment and being close with each other. It was nice. We both tried to get as much warmth from the other as possible as we slowly started to return to a normal temperature. Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "Why did you come after me?"

Blaine frowned. "I would follow you everywhere Kurt. And honestly, I was worried about you. I was scared because you ran away into la in a neighborhood you had never been before at night."

Kurt stayed silence for a while, deep in thought. Blaine decide to answer the other question that was stilling laying below the surface. "And beside, once my mind caught up with the fact that someone as amazing and beautiful as you would ever want something with me, I couldn't let you run away. Because that's not what I want. If I'm being completely honest, I wished that you could stay here with me forever because you are one of the best things that happened to me in a long time. I don't want you to go back to your life in Lima with those bullies because I know I'll be worried sick that something has happened with you. But I know that's not a possibility. But there is nothing more than I want right now than to date you and become your boyfriend, if you give me the chance to be."

Kurt shot up from the couch and looked at him with big eyes. "You want to try the big distance thing with me when there are probably a hundred more amazing people and more worthy people living right next to you?"

Blaine smiled at him and tried to pull him a little closer again. "Yes, I want to try it. I know there are probably one million stories going around about how long distance relationships always turn out bad but Kurt, that's not us. We can make our own story but with a good ending. And you are worth it. I don't want to be with someone else because even with this short time we've been spending together, you were able to amaze me by just being you. Not only by how beautiful you look, although that's really really nice," Blaine said while Kurt giggled and blushed a little, "but also because you are smart and you are funny and because you are one of the most carrying persons I ever met but also because you get me like no one else has ever been able to do."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and smiled to him. "How could I say no after all you said?"

Blaine grinned at him and pulled Kurt on his lap so he straddled him. He placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and pulled him closer. "That's the problem, you couldn't even if you wanted to."

And when the last word left his mouth, he felt Kurt's lips touch his. That moment only made him more sure that Kurt was worth it.

**¨*break***

Blaine was leaning against the door while he looked at Kurt closing the last zipper of his suitcase. He sighed. This wasn't something he was looking forward to.

The last day had been amazing. Kurt had received a lot of publicity about the suits he had created. TV shows had found out about this mysterious Kurt and were intrigued to see more and they weren't the only ones. The radio had talked about him, magazines had written about him and social media were full about this mysterious Kurt.

And maybe it was selfish but Blaine wanted to hide him a little longer for the very big public now that Kurt was his. So the last day of Kurt in La they had cuddled on the couch while watching some movies and bad reality TV while keeping up with the sources that had posted about Kurt.

Blaine had never felt more happy, but now he had to watch Kurt leave and he didn't know for how long. If it depended on him, he would have gone back with Kurt to Ohio but that was not an option with all the work that was waiting for him right here in La.

Kurt looked up when the last zipper was closed. "All ready to go," he said to me with a sad smile.

Blaine opened up his arms as an invite for Kurt and Kurt was more than willing to take the invite. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's chest and took a deep breath.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's head. "I'm going to miss you so so much Kurt."

Kurt sniffed a little in his neck. "Yeah me too. I don't know if I'm ready to go back to the way it was."

Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's chin so he would look at him. "Kurt, no matter what happens when you get back in Ohio, it won't be the same like it was. Because you won't have to face things alone ever again. I might not be right beside you but I'm one phone call away at any time. And if things get out of hand, I promise you that you only have to call or text me and I'll take the first plane out there to be there with you."

Kurt nodded while a tear escape his eye. Blaine's thumb carefully let the tear disappear. "Don't cry Kurt, that's for the airport," Blaine said with a big smile.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "You are such a goof. Now I think it's time to really go."

Blaine looked at the clock and pouted. He wished that the time could turn back while looking at it but wasn't that what so many people wanted in life.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Blaine took Kurt's suitcase and waited for Kurt to take his bag before they made their way downstairs where the car was waiting to take them to the airport.

The whole way, that sat close next to each other, cuddling and trying to memorize every single thing about the other.

When they arrived at the airport, Blaine cursed loudly. "You've got to be kidding me."

At the entrance were standing a dozen paparazzo, waiting for a celebrity that would probably leave at the same time.

Blaine went with his hand through his hair. "I think it's pointless even if I put on a cap and sunglasses. I mean, you've been practically all the media has been talking about yesterday and today."

"We couldn't always try," said Kurt.

"Ok let's try. But you should also wear sunglasses. Not only so they can't see your eyes but also because the flashes can hurt really badly when you don't wear them." Blaine placed a cap on his head and placed sunglasses on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt put on his sunglasses as well.

"Let's face them," Blaine sighed.

He signed for the driver that he didn't have to open the trunk for them. It would only attract more attention. Blaine stepped out of the car and held the door open for Kurt. Waiting for him to get outside.

When Kurt left the car, he walked towards the trunk and took out the suitcase from Kurt. He closed the trunk and took Kurt's hand, trying to walk as fast as possible towards the entrance with trying to attract as less attention as possible.

They walked through the entrance with a sigh, happy that they hadn't seem to notice. But of course, it couldn't last long. "OH MY GOSH, IS THAT BLAINE ANDERSON?" was all they heard before hell broke loose. Blaine cursed the fan who had noticed a little in his head as he and Kurt tried to walk as fast as possible towards a more quiet place where they could say their goodbyes.

They found a relative quiet corner, even with the paparazzo following them, as they had to keep their distance. Blaine pulled Kurt over towards a corner and let him lean against the wall.

"I wish we had time to cuddle and kiss a little longer, but really I don't think that's the smartest idea with all those paparazzo hanging around here. I want you safe."

Kurt nodded to Blaine. "I know. But please be safe when you go back outside ok? I don't want anything to happen with you and I've heard all these horror stories about paparazzo getting crazy when they see a celeb."

Blaine silenced him with a kiss. "I'll be safe. Don't you worry about me."

Blaine pulled Kurt close in a hug, taking in the smell that could only be Kurt. He pressed a small kiss on his neck. "Let me take you to check in so I know everything is ok and then I let you go to your gate."

Kurt nodded and took his hand again. They searched the right check-in which was quiet difficult with all those paparazzo hanging around.

They were lucky that not many people were waiting to check-in when Kurt arrived. While they waited, they took the time to cuddle some more, trying to ignore the paparazzo waiting around.

"You know that tomorrow you'll probably be bombarded as you are now for them Blaine Anderson his boyfriend, right?" Blaine said in Kurt's ear.

"I don't mind. After all that's what I am so they might as well know the truth." Kurt shrugged.

When it was Kurt's time to check-in, Blaine helped him with everything until everything was alright for him to leave. Blaine walked them towards the point he couldn't go further. There weren't a lot of people, waiting to go through the check.

Blaine pulled Kurt close one last time. "I promise you that as soon as I get a little time of, I take the first plane so I can be with you. Meanwhile, we'll have to do with skype dates and late night phone calls."

Kurt giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess we have to. Promise to at least text me every day."

"You know I promise to call you every day. How about that?" Kurt nodded at him with a smile. "Yeah, I like that."

Blaine leaned forward and for the last time in god knows how many time, they kissed each other. There was so much feelings behind that kiss that they both were a little light headed afterwards. "I see you soon, Blaine."

Blaine stood on his tip toes and pressed a last kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I see you soon, Kurt."

He watched Kurt go through the check. He didn't want to cry or at least the paparazzo to see it but he didn't want to put his sunglasses back on either. He wanted to see Kurt's eyes for as long as possible.

They waved to each other as long as possible, before Kurt was out of sight. 


	13. Chapter 12

Kurt walked through the airport. The flight had been a mess. There had been tears even though he wouldn't tell Blaine.

He saw his Dad stand a little further and he started running towards him. "Hi kiddo," Burt said when Kurt was finally back in his arms. "Miss me?"

Kurt started laughing. "Maybe a little."

Burt playfully punched his arm. "Let's get going, you know how I feel about airports."

Kurt grinned and followed Burt towards their car. Burt took the suitcase and placed it inside the trunk.

They both went to their side of the car and stepped inside.

When they were finally on the road, Burt started talking. "So how was LA kiddo?"

If the grin on Kurt's face was an indication, it must have been amazing. "It was crazy and all so amazing. I still can't believe I did all that."

Burt smiled. "I'm proud of you, you know that? I watched the whole show and it looked amazing, on both of you!"

Kurt smiled to his dad. "Thank you dad!"

***break***

When Kurt came home, he fell face first on his bed. He took only one more minute to remove his clothes and to send a quick text to Blaine that he was home before falling asleep.

The next morning came way to early. After all his dad had told him he had to go to school much to Kurt's dismay, because he had missed already way too much school.

Kurt made his way down the stairs after his long cold shower to wake up some more. His dad was already waiting for him with a cup of warm coffee.

"Bud, take a seat, we need to talk", said Burt.

Kurt placed his bad on the seat next to him and took a seat himself. He started sipping his coffee slowly and looked at his dad, trying to see why they need to talk.

Burt placed in front of him a plate with some eggs and roasted bread. "Here you go."

Kurt nodded in thanks towards his dad and started eating.

Burt took a seat in front of him and took a sip of his own cup of coffee. "You know me and Blaine changed phone numbers right?"

Kurt nodded, trying to think about where this was going.

"So after you guys arrived in LA, he called me. He wanted to talk about your school situation."

Kurt almost spit out his coffee. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, he said he was worried about you. He told me there were some troubles with bullies but didn't want to get too much into it, saying you should tell me the whole story."

Kurt was staring dumbfound to him. "There is nothing for you to worry about," said Kurt.

He took his bag and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast this morning, I'm going to school now."

He hugged his dad one more time and escaped as fast as possible, knowing that his dad wouldn't want to let go of the situation.

***break***

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had done that. He had calmed down a little when he arrived at the parking lot. After all Blaine had tried to help him but Kurt didn't want his dad too worry.

With a sigh he took out his phone, searched for the right person and pressed dial.

It kept on dialing and Kurt thought he wouldn't pick up until he heard the voice he wanted to hear.

"Kurt," said a relieved voice.

It made Kurt forget he was mad. "Hi Blaine."

"Not that I'm not happy you called me, but why did you call me?" asked Blaine on the other side.

Kurt thought he heard a car in the background. "I'm sorry, I just needed to hear your voice, I'm about to enter school."

He heard Blaine hum in acknowledgement. "I hope today will be ok."

"Yeah me too. Although I should be kind of mad at you," said Kurt.

"How do you mean?" asked Blaine. A slight panic was sounding though his voice.

"You told my dad," was al Kurt said.

He heard Blaine sigh on the other side. "I know and I'm sorry that I did but I did it to protect you Kurt. I'm really scared that something will happen with you and I need you Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I know you meant well Blaine but please let me handle things. It will be alright, ok?"

"Ok Kurt but promise me that you will call me immediately if anything happens," asked Blaine desperately.

"I promise Blaine, don't worry! But now I really have to go. Skype tonight?"

"I would want to do anything else," said Blaine. "Courage Kurt, have a good day!"

"You too Blaine." Said Kurt before he turned off his phone.

He walked out of his car and looked up at the building. The words courage repeating in his mind before he took the final steps towards the building, ready to face the music.

***break***

Kurt walked towards his locker. Everywhere people were starting to look to him. It didn't only make him feel awkward, it made him also realize that everyone had seen it or at least noticed he was gone.

He took his books out of his locker and hung a new picture on the inside. It was a picture of him and Blaine before the red carpet. He loved it.

When the picture hung up just like he wanted it, he turned around and started to make his way towards class, ready to start the day.

**¨break***

Everything had gone perfectly fine until lunch break. He had gone to classes, ignored the stares and tried to concentrate on whatever the teachers were saying.

He didn't know what his dad had said to the headmaster and the other teachers, but it seemed like they were going to leave him alone for skipping classes, much to his relieve.

He hadn't seen Karofsky, Amizio or actually anyone until lunch break. But lunch break was apparently enough reason to get back to old habits.

Kurt walked out of his classes towards his friends who were waiting for him at his locker. He hadn't seen them yet and he was happy to see them.

It was then that he got shoved in a locker. His arm hit the locker pretty hard and he winced in pain. And like that wasn't bad enough, he got two slushies over his head.

He carefully removed the syrup from his eyes. Above him were Karofsky and Azimio, looking down on him with all the other jocks that had once bullied him. "Well well, look who is back. You didn't think we would forget about you, did you Hummel? Now let's start with saying that we all saw your little show thing. It's not because you got your hour of fame that things will go different. You are still the same fairy! Welcome back Hummel!" said Karofsky before they turned around and walked way laughing.

Kurt was sitting on the ground. His arm was hurting pretty bad. He rubbed over it a few times before he slowly stood up. He looked up to see his friends walking away towards the lunch room.

A disappointed frown made a way on his face as he walked towards the rest room to clean up a little. He pulled of his wet shirt and started washing out his hair. When he felt like everything was out of his hair, he took a towel and started drying his hair. He took the dry shirt and started butting it up carefully.

When he was finished, he had just a little time left to eat lunch before classes. He decided to go to the choir room. While he was eating, he checked his mails, his twitter and his facebook but nothing seemed to have changed.


	14. Chapter 13

Kurt was walking towards his last class of the day, Glee. It had been a long day with all the wisphers, pointing, the 4 slushies he had gotten through the day, his sore arm and not hearing from Blaine since the morning.

He walked into the classroom to see everyone already there, thanks to the last slushie he had gotten.

Everyone looked up at him and he just smiled before taking his place.

"Well Kurt, it's nice of you to join us. We were just talking about our next assignment. We're doing a feelings week where everyone can get inner feelings out. Anyone who knows what to sing already?"

Of course Rachel was already out of her seat and singing a song to Finn. Kurt could just roll his eyes and watch. As much as the girl could sing, he never really liked her that much.

A few other's followed while the rest looked until it was time to get going. Kurt took his backpack and was about to walk out of the classroom when the other new directions came standing next to him.

"Uh uh, you aren't getting away that easy. How about we get together in the park at the end of the street and you can tell us everything about L.A.

Kurt just nodded and followed them to their place.

**¨break***

Everyone was sitting around in a circle on the blanket. Everyone was looking at him curiously.

"So?" said Santana. "Tell us how it was working with mister hot peace of ass." While wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started speaking. "It was really amazing. I created our suits and we hung out a little together. It was a nice opportunity for me and L.A. was amazing!"

Now it was Santana her time to roll her eyes. "Like we get so much information out of that Porcelain. Now tell us how it was to tap that ass."

Kurt frowned at her. "I didn't do that."

"Don't lie to me Hummel," said Santana. "I saw the pictures from the airport and it was very man on man."

Kurt fell a blush creep on his cheeks. "I don't really want to talk much about that."

He blushed even more when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Wait, you are dating that dude?" asked Puck. "Well done Hummel, I never saw it in you."

"I'm not with him for the fame you know, I really like him. I don't care what he's doing for his living," said Kurt truthfully.

"Yeah yeah Hummel, keep yourself telling that," said Puck while he high-fived Santana.

It was a reason more for him to roll his eyes. He really liked Puck and Santana. They had been friends for a long time and while they weren't always there for him, they did what they could. And now he was used to their comments.

"Kurt this is amazing! You can introduce me to him and then we can record first a single together and then a whole album with most parts sung by me but saying with Blaine Anderson because well he sang a few lines and I can go on tour with him. I will be famous before you know it and I will have all those people screaming my name and I'll go on tv shows and travel the world and you can all come and see me while you are still doing whatever you are doing also cheering for me in the crowd. I can be a star so you better just give me his number!" Rachel shrieked.

Kurt looked at her like she was crazy. "You really think I would give you his number?"

"Of course you would Kurt, it's what friends do for each other." Said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her. "I won't give it to you, you know."

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy. "How you mean you won't give it to me?"

"Just like I said, I won't give it to you," said Kurt with a shrug.

Rachel was turning red while looking at him. "Just give me your damn phone Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was really starting to wonder if Rachel was crazy. "I don't have it with me and even then I wouldn't give it to you Rachel. That's not how this world works."

Finn was trying to sooth Rachel. "Kurt, that isn't really nice of you, you know. It's quiet egoistic."

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt but he saw some of the new directions nod.

It was Mercedes her time to speak. "You know we all want to become famous Kurt. It's not because you had your five seconds of fame you should give it to all of us. We all watched the show and we were happy that you got a chance like that but we want it to and you have something in your hands that could help all of us. For being your friends, the least you could do is introduce him to us."

Kurt wasn't really sure if he had heard it right. He was looking at them with his mouth open while all of them were agreeing except Brittany, Santana and Puck who were glaring to the others.

"Seriously guys, leave Hummel alone!" said Puck.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Puck don't tell me you don't want to be in the spotlight, we know you'd be lying! Besides we all know there is only one person who can really make it out of all of us!"

And that's when hell broke loose. Everyone started fighting and some words were said that could never be taken back. Kurt was just looking, dumbstruck. That weren't the people who were his friends, after all they hadn't been the people that were his friends for a long time.

There was a time where he would have lady nights with his friends or that he would hang out with the guys. There was a time where some of his friends used to be bullies, but that was a very long time ago. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were his best friends at one point in his life. He would tell them everything but then the bullying got worse. The bullies of glee stopped bullying him when his dad got into a coma thanks to a heart attack.

It was that moment that he became close with Santana, Brittany and Puck. They weren't the best friends of course but they cared. If they were close by and a slushy was throwing over his face, they would help. They had also been there for him during his dad's stay in the hospital, making sure he was alright.

Kurt couldn't stand the fighting anymore. "GUYS SHUT UP!" he screamed as loud as he could. It was immediately quiet.

"Look at you guys! Where are the people I met in the beginning? You guys became selfish you know that? You call yourself but how can you call yourself friends when you can't be happy for someone when he gets a chance for once in his life? How can you call yourself friends when you never came up for me during the bullying? You always hide for yourself except a few of yours!" he said looking to Santana, Brittany and Puck. "How can you call yourself friends when all you do is forget me and only use me in times you think that are important for yourself? Let me tell you, those people aren't called friends. I can't even believe I stayed friends with you guys, I'm really disappointed!"

Kurt stood up and walked away, hearing Santana, Puck and Brittany follow while Santana screaming something towards the others in Spanish.

When Kurt arrived at his car, he saw the other's following close behind. "Thank you!"

Santana just grinned at him. "It's what friends do Hummel. Just know we are happy for you that you are finally tapping some ass!" she said wiggling her eyebrows again. Kurt starting giggling. "You guys are insane."

Brittany run towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll always be my dolphin."

Kurt hugged her back. "I know Britt!"

Kurt unwrapped himself out of the hug. "I better get home. I see you guys tomorrow?"

"See ya tomorrow Hummel!" Santana and Puck said. Santana linked hands with Brittany and followed Puck towards the car.

Kurt looked back once more, smiling fondly towards them. "He couldn't believe he had friends like them but on the other side, it couldn't be any more perfect for him."

*break*

When Kurt came home, he opened his Skype in the hope Blaine would be home.

Luck seemed on his side when he got almost immediately a skype request.

When the camera was finally fully loaded, he saw an eye from very closely. "I don't think this is working," he heard Blaine mumble.

Kurt stared giggling and it caught Blaine's attention. "Oh well looks like Skype decided to work. Hello!"

Blaine said waving. Kurt laughed. "You are adorable. Hi Blaine!"

Blaine grinned proudly. "I know. Now tell me how was your day?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "Not so good."

"How come?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. My day is getting better now I'm talking to you. So tell me about your day?"

Blaine didn't look convinced. "Kurt you know you can always come to me, with whatever that's going on, right?"

Kurt smiled at him sweetly. "Yeah I know Blaine. You know I really really miss you right now. What I would give to just be able to hug you and it's only been like a little more than a day."

Blaine looked sadly. "I know Kurt but I'll do my best to come to you as soon as possible. I promise!"

They spend the night, talking with each other about happy stuff. Kurt had to take a break of the skyping to eat with his dad but after they just called each other again and talking until late at night. Kurt couldn't imagine how lucky he had been to meet someone like Blaine. And only having him in his life made everything worth it.


	15. Chapter 14

Two weeks went by of pure hell. School was awful. Kurt couldn't even count the marks he had all over his body from being thrown into the dumpsters and shoved into the lockers. He had to throw away some clothes because the jocks decided that purple slushy looked better on them.

And then there was glee club. Even the thought made him shiver. After that day, he was ignored by all of them except Santana, Puck and Britt who stood by his side through it all.

Kurt was tired of everything going around. Home wasn't much easier. Finn glared at him the whole time and the tension in the house was really heavy. His dad had looked at him a few times with a look that asked "everything ok bud?" but he couldn't tell them. His dad was happy and he didn't need to worry about his problems after all.

Even though life seemed hell right now, there was this one point of light, Blaine. Kurt had fallen more and more for him in the past few weeks. They had stayed up late at night, talking, singing, watching a movie together and so on and while it wasn't perfect, it was more than enough for Kurt as long as he had Blaine.

***break***

It was on a Monday that things changed. It was a fairly normal day. Kurt had stood up, pulled on clothes, ate breakfast, drove to school, followed classes and changed his clothes twice thanks to the slushies.

He walked into Glee club, wearing his third outfit and took his seat next to Santana, Brittany and Puck. They looked at him with sad eyes. Kurt knew how much they hated it that Kurt would have to take clothes to school because of the slushies and Kurt understood that they couldn't always be there for him. At least they helped him when they could.

He greeted them, trying to smile. Britt stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi dolphin."

Kurt smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi Britt."

He unwrapped himself carefully and listened how Britt was talking about the unicorn she apparently saw in the hallways.

Puck next to him was silently shaking from laughing.

Kurt shook his head and looked in front of him. It was that moment that Mr. schuester walked into the room.

He started talking enthusiastically about some new assignment. Kurt gave up listening as soon as the words boys versus girls left the man his lips.

Lost into thoughts about how amazing L.A. he had been, he didn't hear the knock on the door.

It wasn't until Puck gave him a shove and he heard some gasps around him that he looked up and saw someone he didn't except to see so soon again.

"Hello everyone," said the charming voice.

And then Kurt jumped up and ran into the open arms.

Blaine started laughing as he held Kurt close. "Miss me?" he asked a little cocky.

Kurt slapped him playfully. "Maybe," he smiled before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

They stayed like that, enjoying the moment until Santana screamed in the back: "wanky wanky Hummel."

Kurt started laughing and unwrapped himself out of the hug. His hand found Blaine's as he walked towards Santana, Puck and Britt.

Blaine looked confused but didn't say a thing.

"Blaine, this is Puck, Santana and Brittany. Guys this is Blaine."

Santana stood up and looked at Blaine from head to toe. "So you are the hot piece of ass Hummel can't shut up about. You are a little short though. Nice to meet you hobbit."

Kurt face palmed himself next to Blaine. "Seriously Santana?"

"Porcelain don't whine about it," she said.

Kurt sighed but didn't say anything more.

Puck fist bumped Blaine. "Nice to meet you man."

Blaine nodded at him. And then Britt stood up and walked towards him. She started hugging him. Blaine tried to hug her back awkwardly while holding Kurt's hand, not wanting to let go.

Brittany let go and looked at him with big eyes. "You are Kurt's dolphin?"

Kurt started laughing at Blaine's face. "Yes Britt he's my dolphin."

Brittany nodded and looked back at Blaine, obviously missing the look of being confused on it. "Thank you for making my dolphin happy again," was all she said before sitting down again.

Blaine looked at Kurt but he just shrugged and took his seat again. Blaine laughed when Kurt signed for him to sit on his lap. He took a seat and sighed happily when Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist.

"So why are you here?" he asked to Blaine.

Blaine turned around. "I have a week free and I missed you so I took the plane and well I'm here now," he said.

Kurt grinned. "Thank you."

Blaine pressed a kiss on his forehead.

They were so wrapped into each other that they forget for a moment about the others around them. That was until hell broke loose.

"What the hell Kurt, you aren't going to introduce us?" said Finn, the irritation in his voice more than clear.

Kurt shrugged and looked at him. "It's not like you've all been talking to me for the past two weeks. I don't see the point."

"I'm your stepbrother!" screamed Finn.

"Well maybe you should start acting like one before you start screaming to me!" screamed Kurt back.

Blaine started to rub comforting circles on Kurt's back. "What's going on Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. He sighed before he started to speak. "We should get going, I tell you once we are out of here."

Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt to take. They were about to walk out of the room when Rachel run up behind them and pushed Kurt harshly out of the way. Kurt didn't see it coming and fell against the door. A painful sigh escaped his lips.

Blaine turned around, clearly angry. "What the hell! I don't know your name but seriously that wasn't needed!"

He kneeled on the ground so he was on eye level of Kurt. "Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

Blaine helped him up and neither of them looked back as they walked out of the room, ignoring the screams and the Spanish words that clearly belonged to Santana.

***break***

Kurt was sitting on his bed. His arms were wrapped around his legs as Blaine placed his bag on the floor next to the bed. Blaine walked towards him and carefully sat next to him.

"Kurt," he almost whispered. "Can you please tell me what's going on? I don't know what happened earlier but that looked nasty."

Kurt looked up at him. "It's a long story."

"I've time and you know it. Listen Kurt, I won't pressure you in telling what's going on but I just wish you would trust me and tell me these things. I know it isn't easy for us to be together with the whole distance thing but I thought we made it work pretty well? And then I come here and I clearly missed something so I wonder why you don't trust me Kurt," Blaine said almost broken.

"It started when I came back," started Kurt. "People saw me with you and I guess they just got jealous because I got for once to be happy. I introduced you only to Santana, Brittany and Puck because they are the only ones who don't really care about you being famous, they are happy that I'm finally happy and well they are the only ones who come up for me when I'm being bullied and they see it. The others were only thinking about you being famous. The day I went back to school, we went to this park and spend some time together, it's something we've been doing for quite some time. Everything went fine until Rachel, the girls who pushed me earlier, started talking about me giving your number so she could make an album with you and go on tour and so on. I told her I would never give her your number and she kind of got mad like the others. They called me egoistic and that I had "my fame" so they could use you now. So I left when things got worse. Santana, Puck and Brittany left with me. Since I've only been talking with them as they are the only ones who aren't wanting something from me I guess."

Blaine looked at Kurt, anger evident in his eyes. "They seriously did that?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

It looked for a moment like Blaine was about to run out of Kurt's room after the people he used to call his friends but then something changed in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Kurt. I wished you just had told me," whispered Blaine. He looked down and started playing with Kurt's hand he was holding. "If you had told me, I would have taken the first plane back, hell I would have walked here if you needed me."

Kurt felt a small smile form on his face. He made Blaine look up with his other hand. "I know you would, I just don't want you to worry I guess." He leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Kurt felt how Blaine slowly started to lean backwards, pulling Kurt with him. Blaine's hand made his way down Kurt's back when Kurt hissed in pain and sat up.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine worriedly.

Kurt's face started to turn red. Blaine's hand slowly reached towards the hem of Kurt's shirt and raised it up a little. His back was full of marks, some still looking fresh, others looked like they might have been there for days.

Blaine took a deep intake of breath. "Kurt," he whispered as his fingers followed a few of the marks carefully. "What happened?"

Kurt shivered a little when he felt Blaine's fingers on his back. "Dumpster tosses, locker shoves, just being bullied," he said so quiet that Blaine almost didn't catch it.

Blaine sat up and took Kurt's face into his hands. "If I could I would take you right back this second with me to L.A. But I know it's not an option right now, so please let me help you. We need to talk about this with someone. I can't go back to L.A. when I know about all of this Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Blaine."

And then he broke down. Blaine started to sooth him, wondering if it was the first time Kurt let it all out. He felt Kurt shake in his arms. He tried to calm him down by rubbing comforting circles on his back ,carefully trying to keep away from the marks on his back. The only sound in the room where Blaine's words that were whispered in Kurt's way, trying to comfort him and the heartbreaking sobs leaving Kurt's body.

It only made Blaine more determined that he wasn't leaving before he knew Kurt was safe and happy.


	16. Chapter 15

Blaine woke up when he heard a door open slowly. He rubbed his eyes carefully, trying not to disturb Kurt next to him. Memories flooded back of a few hours ago. It made Blaine feel bad that he hadn't been there.

The cough from the door caught his attention. He looked up to see Burt waiting, not looking really happy, probably because Kurt's eyes were still red from the crying and the tears that had rolled down his cheek were still evident on his face.

Blaine carefully unwrapped himself out of Kurt's hug. He lay Kurt down carefully and placed the blanket above him. Before he left the room, he placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

He walked towards the door and looked back once more before he left the room and closed the door as silence as possible.

Burt seemed gone so Blaine started walking down the stairs.

Burt was sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for Blaine. Blaine walked towards him and held out his hand. "It's good to see you again Mr. Hummel," he said.

Burt shook his hand. "It's Burt kiddo. Now take a seat."

Blaine nodded and took a seat. A moment of silence and tension filled the room. Burt coughed and looked up at him. "You came to visit Kurt?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I had a few days off and I miss Kurt in L.A. so I took a plane and well here I am."

Burt nodded and looked at the television that had been playing without sound the whole time. "So the red eyes are from happy tears?"

Blaine started to wring his eyes together. "Actually I have nothing to do with the tears."

He sighed and let his hand wander through his curls. "It's something I want to discuss with you when Kurt's awake. I'm not going to tell until he is here, it's his story to tell."

Just that moment, they heard some feet walk down the stairs. They both turned their heads to see Kurt standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

When he removed his hands, he looked a little startled. "Oh," he whispered. "I thought it was a dream."

Then he ran towards Blaine and took a seat on his lap. His hands took a grip on Kurt's shirt as Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and took a deep breath. The sent was clearly making him less stressed.

Blaine started rubbing small circles on his back. "Kurt, I think we should talk about what happened with your dad."

He felt Kurt tense up and he knew just by that, that Kurt would protest. "Baby, please. You need an adult to help you through."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and seemed to find something in his eyes. "Ok," he whispered before he turned around to Burt.

"Things have been bad lately. The bullying got worse and Glee is just the same."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, holding his hand while he kept rubbing circles on Kurt's back. Every once in a while he would place a kiss on Kurt's cheek or whisper a word of encouragement in his ear and Kurt told Burt the whole story.

By the end of the story, Burt looked furiously. "First things first, when did all of this started?"

Kurt looked down. "The bullying has been there the whole time but got worse when I came back from L.A. Glee became worse the same day."

Burt nodded. "Can I see the bruises?"

Kurt seemed hesitant and looked up at Blaine. "Courage baby," he said to Kurt.

Kurt carefully lifted up his shirt for Burt to see. Kurt even turned around so he could see the worse ones on his back.

When they both looked back, they saw that Burt had tears in his eyes. "Why has no one helped you Kurt? Teachers must have seen this happened, hell your team mates of glee should have stood up for you!"

Kurt was playing with Blaine's hand. "Santana, Puck and Britt helped me when they saw it but dad they can't be always there. I'm almost done with school, it's just like the rest of the year dad."

Burt nodded. "I'm going to talk with your teachers tomorrow. Blaine can come with and they better give me a good reason to send you back to that school."

Kurt stayed silent. "And then I'm going to have a talk with that brother of you!"

Just that moment, Finn decided to walk through the door, Carole not far behind.

"Just in time," said Burt. Finn and Carole looked in the living room. "Finn take a seat, Carole you might want to hear this too."

Carole looked confused but made her way over, pushing Finn with her, mumbling something like what have you done now.

She walked towards Blaine and held out her hand. "You must be Blaine. I've heard a lot about you from Kurt."

Blaine shook her hand. "Yeah, I'm Kurt's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Carole smiled at him and walked towards the couch to sit next to Burt.

"Kurt can you remove your shirt?" asked Burt.

Kurt didn't really want to but his dad's voice left him no choice. Slowly he started to remove his shirt.

Carole took a deep intake of breath. "Oh my god Kurt, what's happened to you?"

Kurt saw her sit on the couch with her hand over her mouth. He wanted to answer but Burt was first. "Well apparently Kurt has been bullied for weeks now. Now tell me Finn, why didn't you help your brother?"

Finn looked down at the ground. "It isn't like he get it much worse than all of us. We all get slushies every once in a while."

Burt rolled his eyes and Blaine really wanted to punch Finn to give him some sense but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"Finn looked at Kurt's back, does anyone of you have bruises like that all over their bodies?"

Finn shrugged. "No not really."

Burt sighed. "Now tell me why no one from the new directions except Santana, Puck and Brittany has been helping Kurt?"

Finn threw his hands up in frustration. "You are acting like it's all my fault! I'm not the one who pushes him into those lockers or into those dumpsters!"

Burt screamed back to him. "It's not like you've been helping him either!"

Kurt started to make himself small and tried desperately to get as close as possible to Blaine. He wanted to be in a cocoon of Blaine. Blaine noticing this wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him as close as possible.

Meanwhile Carole was trying to calm Burt down. "Burt don't wind yourself up. You need to be careful with your heart! Take some deep breaths."

Burt started to take some deep breaths. When Carole was sure that Burt was ok, she turned back to Finn. "I'm disappointed in you Finn."

Finn was glaring at Kurt. "It isn't like Kurt has been helping us either!"

"How do you mean?" asked Carole. Burt looked up confused.

"Well Kurt goes to L.A., he doesn't tell anyone. Then he comes back and we want him to help us. He's been famous by getting on television. It isn't fair that he isn't sharing. All Rachel asked was for his phone number. Kurt is egoistic! He should have asked Blaine to help us and share and not only think about himself and his future."

Blaine looked up and saw Burt slowly turning red. "OUT!" he screamed.

Finn looked dumbstruck. "How do you mean?"

"I SAID OUT! YOU KNOW WHEN YOU CAN COME BACK? WHEN YOU REALISED THAT YOUR BROTHERS HAS HAD IT DIFFICULT FOR ALL HIS LIFE AND YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOUR BROTHER! THE ONLY THING YOU GUYS ARE PROVING IS HOW EGOISTIC THAT WHOLE GLEE CLUB IS OF YOURS!"

Carole looked disappointed at Finn. "I think you better stay at one of your friends houses for a few days. How about you come back in two days and we can see if we can work this out?"

Finn nodded and went upstairs to get his stuff.

Blaine felt Kurt's tears seek through his shirt. "You ok Kurt?"

Kurt looked up with puffy eyes. "Take me away, anywhere. I need to be with you for a while."

Blaine looked at Burt who nodded. Blaine carefully let Kurt stand up and walked them to the car.

***break***

They ended up in a park in Westerville, where Blaine used the live.

They were laying down on a blanket in the grass. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest as they watched the stars above them and how they reflected in the small pond.

"I'm glad you told your dad, Kurt. And I'm so proud of you for finding the courage."

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "But what if dad never let Finn back in the house again. I don't want him and Carole to split. They look so happy together!"

Blaine let his hand wander through Kurt's hair. "He won't do that. Finn needs a few days to think this through. I hope for him that he realizes how dumb he has been acting."

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. "I didn't have a chance yet to thank you."

Blaine frowned. "I didn't do a thing Kurt."

"Yes you did," whispered Blaine. "You let me soak one of your shirts twice, you held me when I needed you the most, you gave me the courage to talk to my dad and you brought me here to forget everything."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "That's what boyfriends do. You don't have to thank them for doing those things."

Kurt smiled for the first time that evening a real genuine smile. Blaine slowly brought his face closer.

"Well I'll do it anyway." Then he leaned forward and kissed him slowly.

It's how they spend the rest of the night, laying in the park on a blanket, kissing each other slowly, whispering sweet nothings under the starts.

Neither of them thought about tomorrow or what would happen when they left the park to go home. Right now, all the counted was each other.


	17. Chapter 16

Blaine walked into the building, holding Kurt's hand. He felt Kurt's hand shake in his so he stopped walking and turned around. His free hand cupped Kurt's cheek. "You don't have to worry baby, it will all be ok."

Kurt nodded but his eyes showed how his nerves didn't ease. Blaine leaned up and kissed his lips. When they parted, he felt Kurt ease a little. Blaine smiled and started walking again to Burt and Carole, who had both only realized at the end of the hallway that the boys were behind him.

They waited until Kurt and Blaine caught up to start walking again. "You ok, bud?" asked Burt.

"Yeah I'm fine," mumbled Kurt, still holding Blaine's hand tightly.

They walked into the small secretary that McKinley had. A woman with rimmed glasses. Her hair was short and she was eating bubble gum, looking very uninterested.

Blaine didn't like judging people on first sight but he couldn't help the bad feeling by this woman.

Burt cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

The woman looked up at him. It looked like she wanted to sigh but Blaine wasn't too sure. "How may I help you?"

"Can you get us to the principal. I would like to talk to him."

The woman took her phone and started calling. Blaine saw how Burt rolled his eyes. All she had to do was to knock on the door like two meters away and ask if they could come in.

The woman lay the phone down. "You can go in."

Burt nodded and leaded all of them to the office.

The guy inside was leaning back in his seat and looking at a little golden plate with written on it Principal Figgins.

He looked up and made a sign for them to sit down. "How may I help you?"

And that was so the question he shouldn't have asked because Burt started talking and it really wasn't good. Mr. Figgins looked like he was quiet in shock.

When Burt was finally done rambling, the guy sat a little more up. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

It looked like Burt would explode any moment if it wasn't for Carole, calming him down.

"Sir, with all due of respect but shouldn't you already know what's going on? You are the principal, you should know," said Blaine.

The guy looked up. "And who are you if I may ask? Do you go to school here?"

Blaine fell his mouth open up and looked at Kurt who rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" asked Burt next to him. "You don't even know who is going to your own school?"

Figgins shrugged. "You should know sir that a lot of people go to this school."

Burt sighed. "I don't care about any of those. But I do care about my son who has been bullied since the day he walked into this school. Can you explain me how the hell that was possible?"

Figgins looked at Kurt. "Is there any proof that you are bullied?"

Kurt looked at him. "I have bruises all over my body."

Figgins shook his head. "That isn't proof Kurt. That could have happened from anything. For all I know you let yourself fall off the stairs to have bruises."

Blaine shot up and leaned over the desk. His face very close to Figgins. "Dare you say that once more?"

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine back. "It won't help Blaine."

Burt was still looking with his mouth wide open. "How did you ever become a principal?"

Figgins looked very shocked and was about to respond when the door flew open.

A tall woman in a track suit walked inside. Next to her walked a girl who was pretty short.

"My my, Figgins, you seem to always mess up, do you? Now let me take this from here. My dear porcelain has been bullied for months now. I have the proof right here," she said while she opened her hoodie and took at gracefully a dvd.

Figgins took the cd, dare Blaine say it, while looking a little scared and placed it into the laptop.

He turned the computer for everyone to see. The dvd loaded and then it started playing what looked like a composition of many events. The faces of the jocks clearly visible.

Figgins turned around with a red face. "Sue you can't install cameras on school ground! I didn't gave you permission for that."

The woman laughed. "You never learn Figgins. I can do anything. There is no proof. That could have been filmed by anyone. Now may I say it that I'm very proud of my own thoughts. Porcelain, you can thank me later."

Everyone was looking at her with their mouths open except for Kurt who was still looking at the screen, not believing that everything had been filmed.

"Now before I leave, I'd like to inform you Figgins that you better take care of this. I want my porcelain to be safe and if anything happens, I'll remind you of the dvd I've laying at home, you probably remember."

Figgins looked at her in shock but didn't dear to say something. "Or should I remind you?" she asked.

Figgins shook his head and looked down.

"Now that's clear, I've got one more thing to say. Porcelain, I expect you at seven in my office tomorrow. Welcome back by the cheerleading squad."

Without giving Kurt time to protest, she walked out of the room and closes the door behind her with a loud bang.

Figgins looked around the room, still looking like he didn't understand what had happened.

"So it looks like I'll have a talk today with the parents of the jocks in the video and their parents. You can make sure I'll take care of this properly. You can come back tomorrow morning and then I'll tell you which decisions we have taken," said Figgins.

They all stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway. Burt looked ready to burst but held it in.

"Now Kurt, when did you say you have glee club again?" he asked.

Kurt looked at his watch. "In an hour. You want to go outside for a bit or do you want to wait into the choir room?"

Burt looked at Carole before he turned back to Kurt. "I think me and Carole will go outside for a bit. You can go with Blaine to the choir room."

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand, leading him to the choir room.

He paused at a door and opened it to reveal a room with no one inside. Blaine looked around curiously. Inside were rows of stools. In front where the music instruments that the glee club owned. At the side of the room stood a row with trophies.

He looked around to see Kurt sitting at the piano. He was looking down to the keys and was playing with a few of them. "It's strange how a room that held so many good memories to me, that give me the feeling like I belonged here, gives me the feeling now like I don't belong here anymore."

He looked up at Blaine and Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. Blaine walked towards the piano bench and took a seat next to Kurt. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch.

"Maybe it's a sign, that better things are coming," he whispered into Kurt ear.

He heard Kurt giggle. "You are cheesy sometimes, you know that?"

Blaine stuck out his tongue. He unwrapped himself out of the hug and looked at the keys.

"You want to play something for me? I kind of missed hearing you sing and play." asked Kurt.

Blaine looked up and shrugged. "Sure, what do you want me to play?"

It was Kurt's time to shrug. "Honestly, I don't really care. As long as you play and sing it, I'll be fine with anything."

Blaine smiled and thought for a bit. His fingers started to play a soft melody as a smile spread on his face. Kurt was looking at him carefully as his mouth opened and started to sing the words.

**Some people got soul  
Some people got passion  
Some people got wisdom  
But you got it all**

**Some people got strength  
Some people got courage  
Some people got vision  
But you got it all**

**Some people got drive  
Some people got talent  
Some people got style  
But you got it all**

**Some people live life  
Some people stay balanced  
You're everything I ever want in a guy**

**'Cause you got it all  
'Cause you got it all  
You got it all**

**And I want all of it  
Every little bit of all of it**

**Some people got curves  
Some people got beauty  
That's deeper than words  
But you got it all**

**Some people get wild  
Some people stay classy  
You're everything I ever want in a girl**

**'Cause you got it all  
'Cause you got it all  
You got it all**

Blaine looked up from where he had been looking how his fingers played the melody. He looked right into Kurt's eyes when he played the next part.

**So don't you change a thing  
'Cause I like everything about you  
From your head to your toes,  
From your lips to your nose  
You're perfect in my eyes**

**Some people got soul  
Some people got passion  
Some people got heart**

**But you got it all  
You got it all **

**'Cause you got it all  
You got it all**

**Some people got passion  
Some people got wisdom  
But you got it all**

**Some people got strength  
Some people got courage  
Some people got vision  
But you got it all**

**'Cause you got it all**

Blaine turned back to the keys and slowly played out the melody. It gave Kurt a chance to get himself together. He tried to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek.

"That was beautiful Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine looked up and smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it as I wrote it for you."

Kurt looked confused. "When?"

Blaine looked at the keys, a soft smile spread on his lips. "The night you left L.A. God I missed you already."

He looked back up right in Kurt's eyes. "All the words fit you perfectly though. To me you are nothing but perfect. Everything that you do hold so much passion, so much wisdom, you are the strongest person I've ever met. You are driven in all the talents that you own which you complete with the style I got to know as you. And if I had the change, I would just keep you just the way you are. I don't care what other people think. It won't keep me away from you."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you," he whispered against Blaine his lips.

Blaine kissed his lips once more. "I love you too, Kurt."

***break***

They stayed just like that for the rest of the minutes. Blaine playing the keys softly as Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder with his eyes closed, trying to absorb as much as possible of the moment.

A knock was on the door. Kurt and Blaine both looked behind them to see Burt and Carole enter the room. "It's almost time kiddo's."

Kurt nodded and lay his head back against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him closely. He placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead and whispered in his ear, "It will be alright you know."

Kurt nodded and hoped so at least.

***break***

Another few minutes passed before the glee kids started to enter the room. First it was Rachel, who looked ready to say something, if it wasn't for Burt holding up his hand and waving to the seat. Kurt almost started giggling when he saw Rachel her face for being told no but he didn't want to turn this even worse.

Everyone slowly started to fill in after her. When Santana, Puck and Britt came in, they walked towards Kurt and Blaine, giving both of them a hug before they took a seat by the rest.

When Finn walked in, he looked to Burt and Carole. He just nodded at them before he took a seat. Blaine saw how it had hurt Carole even though she tried to hide it.

The last one to walk into the room was Mr. Schue who was already busy talking about a Michael Jackson week.

Kurt almost sighed when he didn't seem to notice them. Burt decided that enough was enough and he coughed ready loudly.

Mr. Schue jumped a little in the air. He turned around rather fast and held his hand over his chest. "Oh, I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, like we didn't notice that," mumbled Burt.

"What?" asked mr. Schue confused.

Carole shoved her elbow subtle against Burt's arm.

"Nothing, I'd like to talk to you guys though," he said.

Mr. Schue looked like he was ready to fight it but Burt gave him a stern look. The man just walked to an empty stool and took a seat.

"Ok, I'd like to talk to you guys about Kurt," said Burt. He turned back and gave a sign to Kurt to stand next to him. Kurt stood up and was about to walk when he felt a hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine softly before they made their way next to Burt.

"Lift your shirt kiddo," asked Burt. Kurt really looked like he didn't want to. He carefully lifted his shirt though and turned around, for everyone to see the marks all over his back.

He heard a few gasps and Britt who was asking Santana why her dolphin was hurt.

Kurt lifted the shirt down again and walked into the waiting arms of Blaine.

"Now I thought I used to know all of you pretty well. You have been friends of Kurt for a few years now and most of you have hung out at my house at least once, so I think I may say that I'm very disappointed in all of you," said Burt. "While my son was pushed around, all you cared about is yourself. And you dare to call yourself friends?!"

Everyone was quiet but not many showed any regret. Burt knew he had to do two more things before he left and he just hoped that Kurt would stand behind him on this.

"So as I'm being the parent, I don't want Kurt to have anything to do anymore with any of you, at least until you finally realize how egoistic you've been acting. Well except for Puck, Santana and Britt, you are always welcome."

The three of them nodded and gave him a smile.

"As I was saying, I don't want to see anyone of you anymore around my house. And I guess you'll need to find another member for the glee club as Kurt won't be attending it anymore. I want my kid to be happy and lately he hasn't been."

The room started to interrupt in screams about how Kurt couldn't leave, that they needed another member. Even Mr. Schue was screaming along them.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Burt. The room became almost immediately quiet. "I stand by what I said."

Burt was about to leave the room when someone asked him to stop. Santana, Puck and Britt stood up and started walking to the middle of the room. "We talked about it, as long as Kurt won't be attending Glee, we won't be there. You'll need four new members, good luck!"

They walked behind Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole out of the class room, back to the parking lot.

Once they reached it, Kurt turned around. "Thank you guys, you didn't need to."

Santana shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be the same without your ladylips."

Kurt grinned. "Well I guess we'll be still spending lots of time because by the looked of it, I'm back in the cheerleading squad."

Santana her eyebrow shot up. "How do you mean? I thought you said you never would attend the cheerleading squad ever again?"

Kurt shrugged. "Long story, I'll tell you tomorrow."

He hugged all of them goodbye before he entered the backseat of the car with Blaine.

Once they were driving, Burt started talking. "I hope you aren't mad at me for not letting you attend glee club anymore."

Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me anymore."

He leaned closer to Blaine and let himself be wrapped into those arms that started to feel like home to him.

"Beside I have all I really need right now."

Blaine pressed a kiss on his forehead. "How about we go out tonight?" he whispered in Kurt ear. "Like on a real date, just you and me?"

Kurt turned his head until his eyes met the hazel ones he loved so much. "I would love that."

It was when Kurt started smiling one of his rare smiles that showed all his teeth, that Blaine knew it would be all ok.

**ps/ the song is Union J - got it all**


	18. Chapter 17

It was early in the morning when Blaine felt how Kurt unwrapped himself from his arms. Blaine was starting to wake up and was about to get up when he felt Kurt's hand push him back. "Get back to sleep Blaine, for a few minutes. I'll wake you when I'm done."

Blaine just closed his eyes and tried to catch the last bit of warmed that was left on Kurt's side of the bed.

When the side turned cold, he decided to ignore Kurt's word and started to sit up. He rubbed his eyes lazily and stretched himself, showing a little bit of his chest without meaning.

Kurt walked in right that moment and Blaine noticed how Kurt's eyes slowly went down.

"See something you like Hummel?" he asked with a smirk.

Kurt looked up and started to blush a little. "How about you wait before you comment until you've seen me in my cheerleading outfit?"

Blaine smiled. "Oh don't worry Kurt, I already know that you will look handsome."

Kurt smiled softly and took a seat on the bed. His hand slowly moved towards Blaine's as he slotted their fingers together. "Thank you again for everything yesterday. I couldn't have done that without you."

Blaine hand shot up and carefully cupped Kurt cheek. "You never have to thank me Kurt. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Kurt smiled. "Probably forever. Sometimes I wonder how some stupid drawings made you walk into my life. It seems all so unreal."

"Hey, those weren't stupid drawings. I would love to get a few of them actually. It's the reason why I found you and I'll probably won't say anything bad again about social media."

Kurt grinned. "You can have a few of them if you like. Have you been on tumblr lately?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not really. Don't get me wrong, I love to read what the fans say, even when it's bad because it makes me see what they like and expect from me. I don't want to disappoint them. But since I've met you, I guess I didn't see a reason anymore."

"Maybe you should look back once more," said Kurt. He kissed Blaine's lips before he stood up. "I'm going downstairs, make some breakfast. You meanwhile should take a shower or you don't get my famous Kurt Hummel breakfast."

Blaine grinned. "I can't wait to see what the famous Kurt Hummel breakfast holds."

Kurt turned around and walked out of the room. Blaine kept looking until he couldn't see him anymore.

He smiled happily and let himself fall back on the bed. Life was good.

**¨*break*¨**

The door of the bathroom opened and a piece of water vapor followed Blaine while he walked out of the room, still toweling his hair dry. He decided to go simple today with some tight fighting colored pants and a simple t-shirt.

He was about to go downstairs when the computer caught his eye. The words of Kurt springing back to mind. "Maybe you should look back once more."

Curiously Blaine started the computer, noticing happily that Kurt hadn't used a password.

He opened the browser and went to the tumblr site. Immediately Kurt's account opened and Blaine opened his page.

And that's when a drawing caught his eye. It was simple but so beautiful.

It was from the two of them, on the red carpet. They looked so happy and everything was drew so perfectly. Blaine could see the smallest details.

His fingers wandered over the screen, following Kurt's face.

He was so engrossed into the drawing that he didn't notice how Kurt walked into the room and sneaked up behind him. At least, until he felt those warm arms around his neck.

"You like it?" asked Kurt hesitantly.

Blaine turned his head so he could look at Kurt. "You are so talented Kurt. It's beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "Glad you like it. You can have it if you want." He said blushing.

"I would love that." Said Blaine.

Kurt unwrapped his arms from around Blaine's neck. "How about you follow me now for your royal breakfast. It'll get cold otherwise."

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "I wouldn't let that happen," he said as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

**¨*break*¨ **

Kurt walked into the school building, having a strange déjà-vu feeling as he walked through the hallways, holding Blaine's hand, behind Burt and Carole.

They walked into the office from Figgins without waiting for the permission.

Sue was already there too and somehow it didn't surprised any of them.

They took their seats and waited for Figgins to walk inside the room. He took his seat behind the desk and placed a folder down on it.

"So I had a talk with the families of the bullies and they have been suspended for an undecided time.

"How do you mean undecided time?" asked Burt.

"Well, when the board thinks they have changed themselves enough, they'll be able to return to McKinley," said Figgins.

"Woah," said Blaine. "I thought you would take care of the bullies."

"I did, didn't I?" asked Figgins confused.

Sue sighed and started shaking her head. "Listen to me my dear dear Figgins. Don't forget about that little disk, waiting on my desk to be showed to the whole world."

Figgins started shaking before Sue's last words left her mouth. "Now you better make sure I don't see any of them on these school ground or you know what happens."

Figgins nodded and Burt rolled his eyes. How could a principal be so afraid of a teacher he wondered.

Sue looked at him for a few more minutes before she stood straight again. "Now porcelain, you and your little hobbit may follow me to my office. Your uniform is already waiting."

Kurt looked at his dad who nodded at him. Kurt hugged him and Carole goodbye before he left the room with Blaine following behind him.

They entered a small office close to the gym. Inside was indeed waiting Kurt's uniform.

Blaine looked at Kurt and followed him when he took a seat before the desk.

"Now porcelain, the rules still stand," said Sue.

Kurt sighed. "I know, I know. Three times a week I have to wear my outfit. I always have to be at practice or I'll regret it. I know it Sue."

Sue grinned. "Seems like I did well."

Kurt smiled at her. "Thank you for before."

"Now my sweet Porcelain, we both got what we want. I got my favorite lady back in the team and you can be safe. It also may have reached my ears you quit with those losers from the SpongeHair SquareChin club."

Kurt started grinning at the name. "I guess in the end I'm better off in the cheerios, right?"

Sue grinned. "You better don't forget that. Now get your ass into the outfit, I expect you after class for a personal training where I'm going to make you sweat until you see your hobbit at least four time, even though I'm sure you won't mind. Now get out! I've better things to do then spend my time with you lady face and hobbit over there."

Blaine's eyebrow shot up as he looked to Kurt who mouthed don't worry. He stood up, took his outfit and walked out of the room.

"Is that woman for real?" asked Blaine before Kurt could tell him not to.

The door opened in less than a second. "Hobbit face, you are still on my right side. You better keep it that way! You don't want to see the other side of the inner me." And the door slammed shut again.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and leaded him through the hallways until he found the empty toilets.

He left Blaine into the room as he walked into one of the stalls to change his clothes.

"You know Sue is one of the only teachers that cared about me. She may seem a little rough on the outside but she's different."

Blaine nodded as he leaned against the wall while waiting on Kurt. "I'm glad at least one teacher doesn't has his head in his ass."

Kurt giggled in the stall and opened the lock again. Blaine wasn't really ready to see what he saw when Kurt walked out.

He looked stunning. Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine's reaction and did a little twirl.

"What do you think?"

Blaine walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I think you look amazing."

He kissed Kurt's cheek softly as he gave him another look over. "Does that mean I'll get to watch you cheerlead before I leave?"

Kurt shrugged and smiled playfully. "Maybe if you lucky. Now common, I have classes to go to and unless you want to relive your high school years, you better leave."

Blaine grinned. "High school wouldn't have been half as bad if I had had someone like you by my side."

Kurt smiled. "I know what you mean."

Blaine kissed his lips once more before he left the restroom. "See you after school Kurt."

Kurt waved at him. "I'll see you."

And that's how Blaine found himself outside McKinley. No idea where to go without Kurt but ready to discover Ohio little by little.


	19. Chapter 18

Blaine walked up the building. He saw Kurt already waiting for him. He waved at him as he walked a little faster.

Kurt started walking toward him too and when they were close enough, they wrapped their arms around you.

"Hello you," said Blaine in Kurt's neck, followed by a little kiss.

"Miss me?" asked Kurt when he pulled away with a grin.

"Maybe a little bit," said Blaine playfully as he leaned up and pecked Kurt lips after making sure that no one was around.

Kurt grinned and took his hand. "You ready to see what cheerleading is like in McKinley?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm quiet curious to see what you can."

Kurt leaded him toward the gym. Inside was Sue already waiting with Santana and Britt.

"Porcelain, you're late!" screamed Sue through a megaphone.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, already knowing it wasn't enough.

Sue shook her head and waved her arm in a circle and Kurt knew what that meant.

He placed his bag on the seat next to Blaine and started running around the gym. "Faster porcelain!" screamed Sue.

Blaine wondered how Kurt could go through this. At least she could threat him with a little respect, right?

When Kurt was done with what must have been the fastest two tours around the gym, he was gasping for air and his face was already turning red.

"Now get in position for the usual! Ladyface, you better don't disappoint me!" screamed Sue.

She walked around the gym and watched how Kurt, Santana and Britt went through what looked like a small routine.

Blaine was amazed with how Kurt could turn his body to do the tricks. Of course he knew when he first saw Kurt that he was lithe but this flexible kind of amazed him.

He was already wondering about getting Kurt on stage during tour, now that would be amazing! Maybe he could learn them some tricks. He was sure the fans would love that.

When all of them were out of breath, Sue gave them a little break.

Kurt was talking with Santana and Britt as they walked towards where Blaine was sitting.

"So what did you think?" asked Kurt.

Blaine grinned at him. "I think you always seem to amaze me. Any more hidden talents?"

Kurt smirked. "Maybe, it's up to you to find out."

"Wanky," winked Santana before she turned back to Brittany.

Blaine looked confused at her as Kurt rolled his eyes. It was like Kurt and Santana were holding a conversation with their eyes. Blaine got confused really soon but by the looks of Santana throwing up her hands and walking away, Kurt won.

And there was the triumph smirk on Kurt's face. Yeah, thought Blaine, he definitely won.

Kurt took a seat on Blaine's lap. His head fell on Blaine's shoulder as his arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's waist. "I forgot how tiring cheerleading can be," whispered Kurt in Blaine's shoulder.

"Looks like you'll need an evening of being pampered. How about I let you get back to practice and afterward you let yourself relax?" said Blaine in Kurt's hair. "Beside it's our last day together."

In a blink of an eye, Kurt was sitting straight in Blaine's arms. His eyes showed Blaine that he felt a little hurt. "You are leaving tomorrow?" Kurt whispered as his bottom lip started trembling a little.

"Kurt, I promise you I'd stay as long as you needed me and now you are safe. I have a job to get back to. The guys want to get back in the studio and they can't do that as long as I'm here. You understand right?" asked Blaine a little worriedly.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it's just I'll miss you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and cuddled him close. "I'll miss you too Kurt but we'll make it through and before you know it I'm back here or you back by me. We'll make it work."

Kurt nodded. It looked like he was about to say something but Sue interrupted him. "Porcelain, get your ass off your hobbit and get those legs moving!"

Kurt stood up with an apology look on his face as he turned around and walked towards Santana and Brittany.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt let himself fall on the couch once he was home. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle behind him which made Kurt groan.

"How about I make you a warm bath full of bubbles to relax your muscles?" wondered Blaine.

"That sounds like heaven" practically moaned Kurt.

Blaine started laughing. "Don't fall asleep ok? I'm not carrying you towards your bath."

The stairs were taking two by once. Blaine took his time making the perfect bad which meant lots of bubbles and hot.

When he was happy with the temperature, he ran up the stairs to get Kurt who was actually snoring.

Blaine shook his head fondly. "Kurt, time to get up. If you don't stand up now, I just might take your bath," and that did the trick.

Kurt was up really fast and running down the stairs towards his warm bath.

Meanwhile, Blaine decided to start dinner. First he set the table on a white table cloth. Then he placed the few candles he could find in holders around the room and closed the curtains to create some romance.

To top it all, he took the red rose out of his bag and placed it into a small vase. It looked good according to him but hopefully Kurt would think the same.

Then he started on the food. He mentally thanked Carole for getting him the things he needed to make a perfect Italian spaghetti. One of the dishes he could actually make.

He was adding the last touches on the sauce when he felt two hands being shoved into his front pockets as someone stood close behind him. "It smells delicious," the voice whispered in his ear.

"Glad you seem to like it," grinned Blaine as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, don't get too cocky yet. I still have to taste it," teased Kurt.

Blaine started laughing. "You'd still eat it, even if it was burned, because you love me," grinned Blaine.

"No Blaine, just no," said Kurt as he wrinkled his nose.

"You are adorable," smiled Blaine as he pressed a kiss on Kurt's nose. "Now let the master do his job and take a seat."

"Master?" smirked Kurt. "I'm not so sure yet."

Blaine took the towel from his shoulder and slapped Kurt's ass with it playfully. "You better be sweet or you don't get food."

"You wouldn't dare," said Kurt in mock shock.

Blaine looked at him with one eyebrow up and Kurt knew he would dare. He looked suspiciously as he walked towards the cooking island and took a seat.

While Blaine was adding the last touching, they talked about everything and nothing. Just trying to make most of it.

Blaine leaded Kurt to the dining room when the food was ready. He held out Kurt's chair and took both their plates to put some of the spaghetti on it.

And Kurt loved it even if he would deny it afterwards. Blaine didn't think he had ever seen Kurt eat that much and it made his heart swell a little bit.

They ended the evening in front of the television in Kurt's room, watching an old movie on the television.

Blaine looked around the room, not really minding the movie on the television. Little had changed here since the first time he had been here. Although all his posters had left the wall except those from musicals.

Instead there hung pictures of the both of them in L.A. during Kurt's break.

"Where is the time that I came here with you for the first time and I walked into your room and was met with that huge poster of me," asked Blaine, chuckling a little.

Kurt blushed a little. "Please don't remind me of that for the rest of my life."

Blaine grinned playfully down at Kurt. "I wouldn't dare," he grinned at Kurt, but his eyes told something else.

Blaine leaned over Kurt and kissed him softly. "I'll miss you a lot you know," he said between kisses.

Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's neck. "I know, I wish you didn't have to go," Kurt whispered against his lips.

"But soon, I'll be back. I promise you," whispered Blaine.

They decided to make most of the night, enjoying the closeness of each other. Normally Kurt had to go to school the next day but Burt had already agreed with Blaine that Kurt could wave him out at the airport, as long as he went to school after.

The night was filled with kisses, touches and nothing but love until their eyes slowly slipped closed.

**¨*break*¨**

The morning was quiet. Blaine packed his stuff, they both took a shower, ate some breakfast and took the car to the airport.

Once at the airport, Kurt parked his car and leaded Blaine inside. Thank god that paparazzi didn't find their way here yet.

They walked towards a quiet corner, trying to keep themselves go unnoticed. They stood in a corner talking quietly. Blaine's back towards the crowd to stay unnoticed.

Kurt was clutching himself on Blaine's jacket. "You better come back soon," said Kurt.

"I promise. You're coming to visit me as soon as you are free," said Blaine with a huge smile.

He leaned forward and they gave each other a few passionate kisses, trying to make it last until an annoying voice announced that Blaine had to leave.

"See you soon," said Blaine with a last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Kurt. He looked a little longer until Blaine was out of view. It would be a long few weeks.


	20. Chapter 19

A few weeks passed. Kurt and Blaine had found a routine, well sort of. There were frustrated times when one or the other couldn't meet up for their online date and sometimes they had to replace their appointments, but in the end they always found a way.

Until recently at least. Blaine had been quiet busy in the studio with his band. After his trip to Ohio, he had felt inspired. The words seemed to run out of his body on the page and slowly the words started to dance into a melody.

Kurt on the other hand was busy with cheerio practice. He had forgotten how hard it was to cheer for Sue Sylvester but still he felt grateful for what she had done for him. The bullying had lessen a lot more. It was like his cheerio outfit was a shield that protected him from high school and if that's the price he had to pay, he would do it again every time.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine was sitting in a meeting, talking with his management. They were thinking about adding a few concerts in the next two weeks and Blaine happily agreed. He wanted to take very chance he got to perform, even if it was just to keep the fans happy.

Wes was talking about the venues where they could play and discussing the option of some meet and greet tickets. Blaine started to feel excited and agreed with the others that meet and greets would be fine by them.

Wes started talking animatedly when a phone went off. Blaine felt his cheeks turn red and started grabbing into his bag for his phone, silently cursing the person on the other line for calling right that moment.

He finally found the phone and looked at the screen which showed a picture of Kurt. "Guys, do you mind if I take this? I won't be long."

They all nodded and waved to the door, although Wes didn't seem so pleased. Blaine quickly walked outside. As the door closed behind him, the call ended.

Silently cursing, he redialed the number. He waited like a minute until Kurt's voice filled his ear. "Hi Blaine, oh my god you won't believe this…"

"Euhm Kurt? I can't right now. I'm in the middle of a meeting," said Blaine silently.

"Oh," he heard Kurt saying, sounding a little disappointed. "Should I call you back later?"

Blaine went with his hand over his face. "I don't know how late this meeting will run out. How about I call you back if it's not too late?"

"Ok," he heard Kurt say, the disappointment growing heavily in his voice. "Bye Blaine," was the only thing said before the line went death.

Blaine let out a loud curse. His hands went through his curls. Trying to calm himself, he took a few deep breaths before entering the meeting room.

Jeff, Nick, David and Wes looked up at him as he entered the room. Nick frowned. "You ok bud?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'll be. Now tell me what I missed."

The others looked at each other and shrugged before going back to the topic. Lucky for Blaine they didn't seem to notice how his mind was miles away, to a boy who was laying on his bed doing the same.

**¨*break*¨**

Turn off the noise, was the first thing that popped into his mind. His hand slowly started hitting around, trying to turn off his alarm clock.

He felt happier once the noise was down. Slowly he turned around and tried to catch the last bit of sleep left. His mind started to get cloudy and he could feel himself slip away … And oh, there was the irritating noise again.

Blaine sat up and slapped onto the right button this time instead of the snooze. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get a little more awake.

His other hand started to feel around, trying to find his phone. He opened his eyes slowly when he found his phone, grimacing at the light.

**You have 2 missed calls and 4 new messages.** Read his screen.

He unlocked his phone and went to the messages.

**Blaine? Are you ok? I know you said you wouldn't call if it was late but well I still haven't heard from you and I'm a little worried. Please call me? xoxo Kurt.**

He frowned as he read to the others. All of them saying the same until the fourth.

**Guess I will hear you later. Going to school now. Have a good day. Kurt**

He sighed as he listened to the voice mails, wanting to hear Kurt's voice. Kurt sounded worried but most of all tired.

Blaine went to his messages and types a small reply.

**Don't worry, had a busy day and fell asleep. Call you tonight? I love you Blaine xoxo.**

He placed the phone back on his night table. Slowly he let his feet touch the ground while he stretched himself a little.

A shower sounded like heaven right now as he had a long day ahead.

And hopefully he would hear from Kurt soon enough so they could talk a little. He missed him.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine was sitting in the meeting room with the others. In front of him stood a camera. It was late in the afternoon. Everyone should be done by now with school and they had just finished another song in the studio. Short, it was the perfect moment to do a live chat.

Jeff, Nick, David and Wes were talking excitedly about the prospect of announcing a little tour. Blaine on the other hand wasn't there with his mind. He hadn't heard from Kurt all day and honestly he worried a little.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't saw the hand coming closer until he felt it hit the back of his head. "Hey man, you ok? You seem out of it," said Nick.

Blaine shrugged. "I haven't heard from Kurt since yesterday and he didn't sound to happy so I'm a little worried."

Nick frowned at him. "Don't worry bud, it will all be ok. You guys love each other right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah we do."

Nick smiled at him, "See nothing to worry about!"

Blaine started laughing. "I wish the world was that easy."

Nick let out a huff. "It could be that easy you know if people stopped being close minded and just stopped making things so difficult."

"Never chance Nick, never chance," Blaine said while laughing, feeling a little lighter.

Wes looked at his phone and smiled at them. "It's time guys."

He stood behind the camera which was connected to a laptop a little further.

Blaine took a seat in the middle and waited until Wes gave a sigh and the little light turned red.

"Hi guys, thank you for joining us. It means a lot to us! We have an announcement to make but first we thought it would be fun if we answered some of your questions so keep sending us your questions and we try to answer as many as possible."

They all took out their phones and started to ask the others some of the funnier questions inside it. Like there was this girl who asked them how they would call a monkey if they ever had one.

Blaine forgot for a while about his troubles until Jeff looked at him. "Ok is it me or do most of the people want to know if you are still happily together with someone called Kurt."

They started hollering and Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yeah, everything is going great. Of course it isn't easy as we live so far away but I love him a lot, just as much as I miss him right now."

He looked straight in the camera, hoping Kurt would see that it killed him just as much as it must have killed Kurt.

The questions kept on coming until Wes made a sign behind the camera.

"Ok guys," said Blaine. "I think it's time for our announcement."

He winked at the screen and looked at the other's. And that's how each of them started to say names of music halls. Jeff was already grinning when he read the replies on twitter.

Blaine breathed out the last name. "Now I hope we made some of you really happy. And don't worry if your city isn't in the list yet. We have an album coming out really really soon and we promise you that we'll come to your city as well! We love you guys and thanks for joining us. Until next time!"

The red light went out and the boys hugged each other. "Guess we are going on tour. I can't believe though that this Friday, we'll be already doing our first concert," said Jeff.

"You better believe it," grinned Nick as he patted Jeff's back.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and smiled when Kurt pic showed on the screen.

He opened the message and read it. **I miss you too Warbler. I love you Kurt xoxo.**

Blaine smiled, maybe things would be ok after all.

**¨*break*¨**

Days had passed and it was already Friday! To say Blaine felt nervous would be an understatement.

They had decided as they played 6 concert that they would play each night a new song. He couldn't wait though to see what the fans thought about the new music.

The last few days had been busy with arranging everything as the first show was so close.

And don't get Blaine wrong, he was happy to be playing tonight but the last few days had really drained him already and the tour hadn't begun yet.

There is one reason that explained why he felt that way, Kurt. They hadn't been able to talk the past few days and if they could talk, it was only for a minute and honestly, it wasn't enough.

Blaine was worried that it would become too much for Kurt and he didn't want to lose the one thing that mattered the most for him.

He walked around the hallway of the concert hall, trying to get his mind focused but each time, it went back to Kurt.

He heard how Jeff, Nick and David made their way towards him. "Hi Blaine, we kind of need you right now for the meet and greets. You ready?"

Blaine nodded and followed them into the small room. Jeff was looking on his phone as they waited and let out a chuckle.

Blaine frowned and tried to look on the screen. "What's so funny Jeffry."

Jeff looked mad at him when he heard the nickname. "It's Jeff, Blaine! Or you become Blainey!"

Blaine let out a huff. "You do as you like, now can I see what's funny?"

"Well it isn't so much funny," said Jeff and he held out his phone to Blaine.

On the screen was a drawing of him. Blaine recognized the moment immediately. He had been laying on Kurt's bed as Kurt had tried to take a picture of him. They had started a playfully fight over the phone which ended with Kurt holding the phone triumphantly and taking a picture of Blaine laughing hardly.

Kurt had loved the picture a lot although Blaine had his doubts once he saw the end result. The drawing was perfect though.

He let out a happy sigh. "He is so talented," he said under his breath.

"Yeah, the fans are kind of freaking out, wondering on which photo it's based," Jeff said while shaking his head and laughing.

"Guess they'll never know," winked Blaine, just as the first group entered the room.

The girls let out a loud shriek and Blaine wanted to wrap his hands over his ears, but knew that wouldn't be appreciated so he smiled politely, hoping that he would still hear before the concert.

**¨*break*¨**

The concert was going amazingly. Blaine gave his all on stage, enjoying how the crowd cheered. It was like energy they gave him. The sweat dripped from his face and his back but he didn't care as he shook his head to get some sweat out of his hair.

The notes of the last song left the room.

"So tonight has been pretty amazing yet and you know us, we want to end in style," grinned Blaine as he played with the microphone stand.

"So tonight we give you one song from the new album," he said and immediately and crowd went wild.

The music started to fill the room already. Blaine looked around once more and let the words fall from his lips.

**Mmmmm...**

**I'm booking myself a one-way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time**

**Yeah, our first date, boy, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy**

**But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy**

**Yeah**

**I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does**

**I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah**

**Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah**

**But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**

**Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy!**

**Na na na na oh na na na na oh**

**Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy!  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy!  
Yeah-ah-ah...**

The crowd went wild. Blaine smiled at the others, who had already wrapped him into a group hug.

"Thanks guys for coming tonight. We love you and get home save!" they all screamed in Blaine's microphone before they made a bow together. They waved one last time before they left the stage.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine was leaning against the wall, slowly trying to get his breathing back to normal. The last bit of adrenaline was slowly leaving his body.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the cold feeling of the wall against his back.

Blaine started to shut the voices out and just tried to calm back down from the high he had lived on.

Around him he heard footsteps and voices mingled together. It was sort of like music with a strange melody.

His breathing evened out more and he was about to open his eyes when he felt a hand touch his. His eyes opened and then his mouth fell open.

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to determine if this was real or if he must have fallen asleep.

"Hi Blaine," said Kurt, playing with the flowers into his hand.

And Blaine lost it. He jumped forward and pressed Kurt against the wall on the opposite side. His hands cupped Kurt's face, not caring about the flowers. He moved forward until his breath mingled with Kurt's. And then their lips met into the slow dance that heard by them.

He let his teeth nip at Kurt's bottom lip until Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine enjoy the feeling of coming home.

Blaine had no idea how long they stood there but if you would ask him, he would have said not long enough.

He wanted to remember every piece of Kurt over again. But apparently the other's had another idea.

"Hobbit don't eat Hummel's face. He has a show tomorrow and Sue would kill you personally," he heard a voice he recognized vaguely.

He let his lips linger a little longer, trying to block the voice out. And he had to admit that went pretty well until he felt a hand push his face forward until it knocked with Kurt's.

Kurt looked up angry. "Santana it's enough, give me a moment."

She rolled her eyes and took a stand against the wall where Britt was also standing together with Jeff, Wes, David and Nick.

"You know we only had permission to come and see the concert from Sue. We have to be back in twenty minutes and I won't give up my spot on the team because you had to see your hobbit," said Santana as he linked her pinky with Britt.

"I know Santana," he said bitchy.

Then he looked back at Blaine. "I guess I have to go for tonight at least," he said sounding sadly.

"You can't go home with me?" whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear as he tried to hug Kurt a little tighter, wishing that would keep Kurt into his arms.

"I wish I could but I have a cheerleading competition tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep if we want to win this thing and not get killed by Sue," Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. "How do I not know about this cheerleading competition?"

"You were bussy," shrugged Kurt. "Although you can make it up by me by coming to my cheering competition."

Blaine looked at Wes for approval. Normally they would rehearse tomorrow as their next show was on Sunday. He put his face on full puppy mood.

Wes threw his hands up in the air. "Fine but you better be amazing on Sunday Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine grinned and turned back to Kurt. "I guess I have to let you go for now, but tomorrow, I take you on a proper date, how does that sound?"

Kurt nodded. "I was kind of hoping you would say that as I stay until Monday evening," grinned Kurt.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. "if you have more surprises, I think I might explode from happiness."

Kurt started giggling. "You better don't, I see you tomorrow Blaine?"

"I see you tomorrow," said Blaine as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," breathed Kurt. He kissed Blaine once more until he followed Santana and Brittany out of the building, all the while waving until he couldn't see Blaine anymore.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine was laying in his bed. His heart was pounding, knowing Kurt was so close.

He promised himself right that moment that he would make most of the day they had together. Showing Kurt how much he loved him.

His heart made a little jump when his phone vibrated on his chest. **Got in my room savely. You were amazing tonight and I'm happy I at least got to see you for a little bit. I can't wait for tomorrow! I mailed you the information of the competition. I love you Blaine so much xoxo Kurt. Ps. Goodnight!**

Blaine let out a happy sigh when he read the message. His fingers started typing a reply. **I loved your surprise Kurt, you have no idea! I can't wait to have the next few days for us. I love you too baby so so so much! Xoxo Blaine sweet dreams!**

He turned off the noise of his phone and placed it on his night table. He turned off the light and let his mind drift away to the perfect moment when he came home again.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**A new chapter for you guys. I know it doesn't hold so much Klaine but it builds up to the next chapter which will contain lots of fluff. I pinky promise! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :) Lots of love xoxo**

**ps. normally I also update on but the site is down by me so you can read here!**


	21. Chapter 20

Blaine walked into a large room with Jeff, Nick, David and Wes. Inside were lots of people either on the stands or with their team warming up.

Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's find a good spot."

They placed their caps a little further on their heads and tried to mingle with the crowd. They found some good seats while trying to get unnoticed.

Blaine was looking around the room, trying to find the person he was looking for. Jeff grinned at him and pointed into a direction. His eyes squared over every inch of the place Jeff was point at and that's when he saw him.

Kurt was standing in his red cheerio costume, doing some kind of flip flops.

"You never told me he was that flexible," grinned Jeff.

Blaine slapped his head. "Behave Jeffery," he grinned.

Jeff crossed his arms and started pouting. "If you once more call met Jeffery, Blaine, I will," Jeff started saying but the threat never finished as Nick came in between.

"Guys behave, we have to stay unnoticed ok?" he whispered.

Jeff looked angry at Blaine but nodded his head as Blaine did the same.

They saw cheer team after cheer team do their routine. Some were good, others weren't.

Blaine felt pity for one group who couldn't even finish it's routine as their star had hurt her ankle while doing a flip. Blaine couldn't even think about what would happen if he saw Kurt fall like that and he rather didn't think about it.

Group passed after group and Jeff started to lose his patient. "When is Kurt's group?"

Blaine looked at him. "I have no idea but from the looks of it I think he is close to last."

Jeff whined for a little longer but started cheering when Kurt came up. "Go Kurt," he screamed. And Blaine saw even from his seat that Kurt's cheek were slowly turning pink.

Kurt stepped in front and started speaking through the microphone hanging in front of his mouth. "We are the McKinley cheerio's from Lima in Ohio."

Music started to play and everyone took positions. Their routine was amazing and although Blaine didn't know half of the things they were doing, he was amazed.

Not only by the group but most of all by Kurt. He was doing the routine perfect while singing along to a Madonna medley.

Right in that moment, he felt like he had fallen even more in love with Kurt, even though he didn't think it was possible.

When the routine ended, Blaine jumped up and started clapping really hard and hollering with the crowd.

He was incredibly proud of Kurt and after that routine, he was sure Kurt would win this with McKinley.

**¨*break*¨**

A few other group's had passed after Kurt's but neither of those were as good as Kurt's group. Just like Blaine expected, they won.

The coach took the cup and held it in the air as all cheerios started hugging each other, still high on adrenaline.

People slowly started to leave the building and Blaine waited until the last few people were still sitting down to leave his spot. The group walked towards Kurt's group, still celebrating a little.

Blaine sneaked towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his chest pressing in Kurt's back. "Congratulations Kurt," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

He felt the shiver go through Kurt's spine. Kurt turned around slowly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed Blaine's lips sweetly.

"Thank you for coming to this, it means a lot to me," he said to Blaine as he started smiling softly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Blaine said sincerely. "How about I take you away from here? I think I could use a little time with just the two of us."

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, I would like that. Let me tell the coach and then we can go. I still have to pick up my stuff from the hotel though."

Blaine nodded and waited until Kurt had everything done. Blaine said bye to the boys who congratulated Kurt too and said bye to Santana and Britt before leaving.

They first went to the hotel to get Kurt's stuff and then drove to Blaine's place.

Kurt let himself fall down on the couch, too tired to even move.

Blaine chuckled from where he was leaning against the wall. "Tired?" he asked.

"A little," sighed Kurt. "I forgot how tired you get after competitions and how sore you muscles get."

Blaine took the bag he had placed on the ground and walked towards his room. "How about I make you a nice bath? It will relax you and it will help your muscles."

"You must be a gift from heaven," said Kurt under his breath.

Blaine smirked at him. "You should probably call me god by now."

Kurt stuck out his tongue and let himself fall back against the soft leather of the couch.

Blaine chuckled as he walked towards his bedroom. He placed Kurt's bag on the bed and went straight to the bathroom to fill the bath.

He watched the tub fill slowly as a déjà-vu moment appeared in his mind of the first time he had made a bath for Kurt.

His fingers ran over the water as his mind went somewhere else. He was so happy to have Kurt here and he wanted to make the most of it.

When the bath was full, he turned off the tab and went to get Kurt who was thankfully not yet asleep.

"Kurt, your bath is ready," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sat up on the couch and stretched himself tiredly. "Thanks Blaine," he said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

He stopped in front of Blaine and pressed a kiss against his cheek before he let the door close behind him.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine was humming in the kitchen. To be honest, he didn't have a lot into his fridge at the moment but he had enough to make a nice dinner.

There was making some wok from the vegetables he had found and started grilling some chicken.

Blaine felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. "How was the bath," Blaine asked.

"It was amazing. Thank you," Kurt said in Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't control the shiver going up his spine.

Kurt giggled in his neck. "I'm so happy to be here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Kurt," Blaine sighed as he let his head fall back against Kurt's shoulder. "I wish you could stay here but I know it's not an option so let's make most of tonight and tomorrow, ok?"

Kurt nodded his head and pressed a last kiss against Blaine's neck. He slowly unwrapped his arms from Blaine's waist.

Kurt took a spoon and tasted a bit of the wok. A low moan escaped his throat. "I think I'm going to stay here forever if you cook for me like this every day."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh I see how it is. Only staying with me for the cooking."

Kurt shrugged and took a seat on the counter. "You wouldn't mind if you had me by your side."

Blaine walked towards Kurt, stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead. "You are one hundred percent right."

Blaine turned the chicken once more on the grill and looked back at Kurt. "You can take a seat Kurt. Dinner is ready."

Kurt hopped of the counter and walked into the living room. He took a seat at the table which had two little tea lights on it.

Blaine walked into the room, balancing two plates on his arm. "I know it isn't much but well it's all I got at home," he said with a blush.

Kurt giggled. "It's ok Blaine. I love it."

He saw Blaine let out a breath of relieve as he placed a plate in front of Kurt. "Here you go."

Then he poured some water into Kurt's glass. "Bonn appetite," Blaine grinned.

They enjoyed the dinner together. Some words were said in between but most of all they enjoyed the silence and the company of each other.

After dinner, Blaine blew out the candles and took Kurt's hand. He leaded them to the bedroom and lay own on the bed. Kurt following close behind.

They just lay together, looking at each other. It had been way to long since they had seen each other.

Blaine's hand slowly cupped Kurt's face. "God Kurt, you have no idea how much I missed you. I thought I was going to lose you," Blaine whispered. His eyes started to fill with tears.

Kurt frowned a she looked at him. "What are you talking about Blaine," he whispered back.

Blaine blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to get rid of the tears that were slowly forming into his eyes. "The last few days," he said as he looked down at Kurt's lips.

He pressed his lips slowly against Kurt's as he felt the need to verify that Kurt was really right there with him.

Kurt slowly pulled away and looked into Blaine's eyes. A little smile forming on his lips. "I'm going to need more than those words to figure this out Blaine."

Blaine rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. "It's just that the last few days have been hectic and I hated it each time I couldn't come online or call you or even text you. And then when I heard your voice, god Kurt, I could hear you were so disappointed if I had to leave early or didn't have time to talk to you. I thought you might have had enough Kurt."

Kurt let himself lay down on Blaine's chest. His eyes looking straight into Blaine's. "Blaine, we knew it wasn't going to be easy when we started this. Yet we chose to give it a try because we knew it was worth it. And why it might not be ideal, I wouldn't want it any other way. You helped me through so much Blaine. You helped me being strong to fight my bullies, you helped me follow my dreams when I felt at my worst and you made me feel loved when I felt like nothing even mattered any more. And some days there are days where I wonder how you even fell for me but then I realize it doesn't matter because I love you and you love me and that's all that should matter."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it on his chest. "You feel that? It's what keeps me alive. You keep me alive."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine slowly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

They stayed like that for as long as their lungs accepted. They pulled apart as Blaine whispered between them. "I love you too Blaine, so much. There is one thing you are wrong though. I didn't help you being strong, that was all you because you are the strongest and most lovable person I know."

That's how they spend their night together, cuddled up, whispering sweet nothings and trying to absorb as much as possible of each other. Knowing that tomorrow would be their last day together in a while.


	22. Chapter 21

Blaine walked into the building with a happy smile. He squeezed the hand he was holding as he kept walking through the hallway, slow enough so Kurt could follow.

Wes walked out of a room a little further in de hallway. "Finally," he screamed as he threw his hands in the air. "What took you so long Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged but looked back at Kurt. He smiled happily at him, remembering the long breakfast they had gotten together and how they had cuddled afterwards with a movie playing on the background.

Blaine heard a sigh and looked back just in time to see Wes roll his eyes. "Fine, I get it. Now you better move your ass because there are like twenty people waiting in that room," Wes pointed," to meet you."

Blaine grinned. "I'm on time Wes. You can't freak out like that, it's not good for your heart."

He felt Kurt punch him lightly. "Aww," Blaine frowned as he looked back at a smirking Kurt. "Don't be a meanie," he pouted.

Kurt shrugged and unlinked his hand as he walked into the room where Wes had just come from. Blaine's eyes followed him as he walked into the room.

He heard Wes snicker from next to him. "You got it bad," he smirked.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and followed Kurt. He found him on the middle of the couch with the others around him, asking him questions about anything and everything.

Blaine let himself lean against the doorframe as he watched his friends communicate with Kurt. After all, it had only be the second time they had met him.

He was far in thoughts when he saw Kurt move from the corner of his eye. He saw how Kurt frowned at him but he just smiled at him. There was no doubt, he had never felt as happy as he felt right now.

**.:*break*:.**

The boys walked into the meeting room. The other door was still closed but soon they would see the row of people waiting.

Blaine pressed a last kiss against Kurt's lips. "I see you in a bit," he whispered against them.

Kurt nodded and pecked his lips once more before he walked back into the other room.

Nick smiled next to him. "Seems like you guys are ok again?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, we are. Yesterday we had a good talk about all of this and I guess it's better now. I'll miss him though when he leaves tomorrow morning."

Nick patted his back. "Before you know it, he'll be back."

The door opened and screams filled the room. Blaine smiled at the people and waved at them. Some of them were making pictures from the doorway.

Nick started laughing next to him when he saw Blaine looking like he wanted to leave the room. "Hey, we asked for this."

"I know. I just really really want to spend all my time with him," whispered Blaine so the other's didn't hear them. "Don't get me wrong. I love this part about the concert but just not tonight."

Jeff had heard them and started laughing. "Oh Blainey, you got it bad."

All of them started laughing. The first girl entered the room and looked a little confused when she saw them laughing their ass off. "Euhm, hello," she said a little shyly.

Jeff was the first to sober up. "Oh sweetie, we're not laughing with you. It's Blainers over there," he pointed as Blaine threw him a dirty look which made the others laugh again. "Why don't you come over here and we can sign that album you are holding and get a picture together?"

The girl smiled and walked towards Jeff and Blaine. She took place between them and smiled happily as the picture was taken.

"One done, nineteen more to go," thought Blaine as he singed the girls' album. It was going to be a long hour.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine walked back into the room, happy to get back to Kurt. But Kurt wasn't there. Blaine frowned and threw himself on the couch. He lay himself down and closed his eyes a bit, Kurt would come back soon enough.

The other boys entered the room and started laughing. "Blaine seriously. You still got a show to play."

Blaine took a pillow and threw it towards the annoying sounds of his bandmates. "Give a man some rest."

"Didn't have much sleep?" laughed Jeff.

Blaine cursed when he didn't found another pillow. Then he heard a loud aw from the doorway. He looked up to see Kurt walked towards him and the others holding their heads.

Jeff was actually pouting. "Your boyfriend is just as mean."

Kurt smirked at them. "I thought you said a while ago that we would become besties?"

He let himself fall down on Blaine and cuddled on his chest.

"I take it back," said Jeff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

David rolled his eyes. "They are going to get all love dovie over our couch."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Guys it's my last full day with Kurt, give us a moment."

The boys muttered an agreement and left the room.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. He pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead and smiled happily at him. "Can't I just keep you?" he whispered.

Kurt started giggling in his chest. "If it were up to me, you could keep me forever," he whispered as he looked up. His eyes darted down towards Blaine's lips and before Blaine could register it, their lips met in the middle.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine was jumping around in front of the stage. He was warming up his muscles while jumping around and making strange noises to warm up his voice. Kurt was snickering behind him, his phone filming everything.

Jeff stood next to him and was holding his laughter. "He'll kill you when he notices what you are doing," he grinned.

"He won't. He loves me too much," smiles Kurt. "I should post this on twitter anonymous and delete the account after a bit, the fans would go nuts!"

Jeff held up his hands. "You do what you want but I'm no part of it," he laughed.

Kurt just shrugged and kept on filming. "You know, you make him really happy," said Jeff.

"Well he does the same for me. He saved me," said Kurt with a small smile on his face.

"You saved him just as much," smiled Jeff as he patted on Kurt's back. "Now you are officially part of the family Kurt. I hope you'll be for a long time!"

Jeff smiled at him a last time as he turned around and started walking to the others. Kurt couldn't deny the happy feeling in his chest.

He didn't notice how Blaine was sneaking up at him until he felt his phone being taken out of his hand. "So what do we have here?" asked Blaine playfully.

"Hey," said Kurt as he tried to take the phone back. Blaine started giggling and stood on the tips of his toes as he tried to hold the phone as high as possible.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and took the phone. "You are too vertically challenged sweetie," he smirked as he heard the others laughing.

Blaine started pouting. "Now who is the meanie," he asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "I thought you loved me."

"Oh I definitely love my vertically challenged hobbit," he smirked.

Blaine groaned in frustration and trapped Kurt against the wall. Kurt didn't see it coming and stumbled backwards until they were chest to chest. Blaine's mouth deliciously close to his ear. "Now what did you say," he whispered.

Kurt couldn't find his voice for a moment and he heard Blaine chuckle. "Thought so," he whispered as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck. "I have to go now though baby. Enjoy the show," he smirked as he untrapped Kurt and walked backwards to the stage with a last wink.

It took five minutes for Kurt to get back to reality and get his breathing under control. Wes was standing at the side smirking. "You ready to enjoy the show," he grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes but followed him anyway. Blaine was going to be the death of him.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt enjoyed the show from the beginning till the end. Blaine owned the stage, making everyone in the room swoon.

If Kurt had any doubt left in his mind, he knew now for sure that Blaine was the most perfect man on earth.

When the show was done, he stood up and started applauding as loud as possible. He was quite surprised though when everyone appeared back on stage.

Blaine tapped the microphone, making sure it was still on. "I have one more song for you guys tonight. I wrote this song for a guy I met a while ago. He wasn't having the best time of his life at that moment so I gave him a chance, well actually I benefited too as he saved me from some trouble," he chuckled while shaking his head as the crowd did the same.

"He learned me that even in the worse situation, there is hope. He showed me how much of a fighter he was and how amazing and entirely perfect he was. He made me fall faster and deeper than I ever had before and while we have our ups and downs and the distance isn't always the easiest, He's still the most important person in my life. So I wrote him a song to thank him for everything he has done for me. A thank you for making me happy, making me feel loved and making me feel like I can conquer the world again. I love you," he smiled softly, looking in the direction of the tribune.

Kurt felt his cheeks go red when he saw a few people look in the same direction as Blaine tapped his chest two times. Kurt just smiled softly back. He loved this guy so much.

Blaine nodded at the guys as they started playing the melody to the words.

**You say love is what you put into it  
You say that I'm losing my will  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
You make up a half of the whole**

**You say that it's hard to commit to it  
You say that it's hard standing still  
Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?**

**If only LA wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

**I say that we're right in the heart of it  
A love only we understand  
I will bend every light in this city  
And make sure they're shining on you**

**If only LA wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

**When life takes its own course  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home**

**All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known**

**If only LA wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

**If only LA wasn't so far away  
I will be there every step of the way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home  
Just know that I'm already home**

The crowd went nuts as the guys walked from behind their stuff and did a last bow. Blaine took the microphone one last time. "Thanks for coming out tonight guys! We love you a lot and we'll see you soon."

The guys disappeared behind the curtains and the lights went on again.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing under control. Kurt shook his head as it brought so many memories back to a few days ago.

He walked towards Blaine and placed his hand over Blaine's. He felt how Blaine's fingers intertwined with his as his other arm wrapped itself around Kurt's waist, opening his legs a little so Kurt could stand between them.

"You were perfect," said Kurt in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed his temple. "You liked it?"

"I loved it," grinned Kurt. "For sure the last song."

"hmm" mumbled Blaine in agreement. "How about we get out of here, enjoy our last evening together?"

"That sounds really amazing," smiled Kurt as he unwrapped himself from Blaine. "But first put on another shirt because you are drenched."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took off his shirt in front of him. Then he threw it right into his face.

"Blaine," screamed Kurt as he watched Blaine laughing walk away.

Then he started following Blaine, starting the chase to revenge.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was laying really comfy. His head resting on the softest pillow and the music a steady rhythm.

Then there were fingers going through his hair. He hummed in agreement, not feeling like moving or opening his eyes.

"Beautiful, you are drifting away," Blaine said.

"You are way too comfy," said Kurt as he kept laying down.

Blaine started laughing. "Thank you I guess."

They had been laying just like that for the past hour, enjoying the closeness of each other.

Blaine started pressing kisses over every inch of Kurt's face he could reach. "You are beautiful just like this," he said in between kisses.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and turned his head a little, puckering his lips. He heard Blaine laughing but soon he was feeling Blaine's lips on his.

"Happy?" Blaine asked.

"The most happy and relaxed I felt in weeks," smiled Kurt as he slowly opened his eyes, Blaine's eyes closer than he expected.

Blaine smiled softly at him. "You make life seem so perfect."

"It is when I'm with you," said Kurt softly.

They spend their last night together, cuddling and kissing and even exploring a little more. Getting to know each other and not willing to let the peace and closeness go.

In the end, they didn't sleep that night, just trying to absorb as much of the other in the little time that rested.

When It was 7 am, they were exhausted but they felt more relaxed than ever even though they knew the moment to saying goodbye was coming closer and closer.

They just tried to make most of it.

**.:*break*:.**

The car stopped in front of the airport. "I guess this is it," pouted Kurt.

"I'm coming with you," Blaine said as he walked out. He didn't think twice about it which he realized when he saw the first flash.

He just tried to ignore it and took Kurt's bag out of the car and leaded him inside the airport. Paparazzi following close behind.

"How come we always get in this situation?" wondered Kurt.

"Because they want pictures of the most fabulous couple in whole LA and that we are," smiled Blaine as he pressed a sweet kiss of Kurt's cheek.

He walked with Kurt as far as he was allowed. "I'll miss you," he whispered as they hugged in front of the doors that would separate them.

"I know, I'll miss you too," whispered Kurt. "But we'll see each other soon, right?" he whispered.

"I promise," said Blaine as he kissed Kurt once more, wanting the feeling to last forever.

Kurt unwrapped himself and walked through the doors, waving once more until he couldn't see Blaine anymore.

Blaine sighed as he walked back to the car, trying to avoid the paparazzi a little.

He knew this would be hard once again but he knew it would be worth it. And after the conversation with Kurt, he knew they might fight and they might miss each other terribly but in the end it would be just them together forever.

He smiled as he sat down in the taxi, already planning his next visit to Kurt. Yes, they would be ok.


	23. Chapter 22 (Kurts pov)

Kurt let out a deep sigh. Another girl started squealing and hugging her boyfriend as he held up a bouquet of red roses. By the way they looked, she sure had said yes.

It looked like everyone had a date for prom. Even the most irritating person in this whole school, except Kurt.

Well of course he wasn't really alone. He had Blaine of course but he knew Blaine's schedule and there was no way he'd be able to come to Ohio for prom.

Beside, prom was stupid, right? Bad music, drama and spiked punch. Yeah, he would miss nothing… Or at least, that's what Kurt tried to convince himself.

He let out a deep sigh when he heard someone else scream. Yeah, it would be a long day.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was warming up before cheerios practice when he felt someone approach. He looked up to see Santana and Britt walking closer.

"So Hummel, you already asked your hobbit if he would come with us to prom? We wouldn't mind him coming along as long as he brings a limousine," she said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He isn't going and neither am I," he said.

Santana looked at him suspicious. "What do you mean you aren't going? You are going with me and Britt and Noah and whoever his date is," she said carefully.

"No, I'm not. Prom is so overrated Santana. I'm just going to spend the evening at my home, maybe even skyping with Blaine for a bit," he shrugged. "Who knows what I'll do that night but I'm not going to prom."

Santana rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that," she smirked.

Kurt looked at her suspicious, "You won't win this one Santana. I'm not going and that's the end of this conversation."

As by miracle, Sue walked into the room and ordered them to run a few laps. Santana looked at him a little angry but Kurt could live with that. She would understand eventually.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt took a seat on the couch. He had let out a heavy sigh when he texted Blaine and he had answered there was no way they'd be able to talk that night.

His dad looked at him carefully. "You don't have prom to go to tonight," he asked.

"No, Blaine couldn't come and I didn't want to go alone," he said.

"Did you ask him," asked Burt.

Kurt shook his head. "No need to cause problems. I knew he couldn't come over tonight. I've seen his schedule and it's really fine. Prom is so overrated anyway."

"So instead you are spending the night with your old man," his dad chuckled.

"Like you mind," laughed Kurt. "Besides, it has been way to long since we had an evening like this. Just the two of us."

He dad nodded. "I know son but I wouldn't mind if you changed your mind and still went. Your friends will miss you."

Kurt started grinning at his dad. "Are you trying to get me to leave the house?"

Burt shook his head. "That's not what I'm doing."

"Well then shut up and let's watch a movie?"

Burt looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head. "Fine, but I'm choosing."

A grin appeared on Kurt's face. "Fine," he said as he threw up his hands. Then he started to name up everything that he didn't want to see in the movie.

Burt shook his head and started laughing as he went through the movies, hoping they'd find something to settle on.

**.:*break*:.**

They were halfway through the movie when there was a knock on the door.

Burt and Kurt looked at each other. "You are going," said Burt first.

Kurt opened his mouth to protest when he saw the triumph on Burt's face. "Fine, you win this one," he said as he stood up. He straightened his pants and made his way towards the door.

He took a deep breath, holding his fingers crossed behind his back that it wasn't Santana, Brittany or Puck as he opened the door.

And then his mouth fell wide open. He didn't think he was even breathing as he looked in front of him.

In front of his house stood the biggest limousine he had ever seen. The guy in front of him frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for a Kurt Hummel," he said politely.

Kurt swallowed first, trying to find the words. "That would be me," he said speechless.

"Well, I'm here to pick you up. But first of all, I got a present for you," he said as he took the box from the ground. "Here you go," he said. "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

Kurt stood there with his mouth open. He closed the door silently and walked inside the house again.

Burt looked up from the couch with a frown. "Who was it," he asked.

"A guy with a limousine," said Kurt. He took a seat on the couch and carefully opened the present he was holding.

Burt scooted forward until he was sitting on the tip of the seat as Kurt carefully lifted up the lit.

A small gasp escaped his throat as he saw the suit from McQueen and a perfectly fitting pair of shoes next to it. His hand flew up towards his mouth as he touched the suit carefully.

Burt was the first one to break the silence, "How about you go upstairs and get yourself ready," he asked.

Kurt looked confused at him.

"It's obviously a present for prom Kurt. Go, get yourself ready," he said as he moved his hand towards the stairs.

Kurt stood up and made his way towards the stairs, holding the box carefully.

"Oh and Kurt," his dad shouted. Kurt turned around and looked at him questioning. "Don't take hours ok?"

Kurt nodded as he turned around again. This would probably be the fastest he ever got ready. At least, that was the plan.

**.:*break*:.**

It took Kurt half an hour to get ready. When he was finally happy, he made his way down the stairs. His dad waved to him one last time as he walked out the door towards the limousine.

The guy from earlier held open the door and let him step inside.

The limousine was even more spectacular from the inside than from the outside. There was a television screen, large leather couches, a disco ball, a mini fridge and so many space.

Kurt let his hands wander of the leather. It was almost like he was dreaming. But this was too good to be a dream, wasn't it?

It didn't take long before the limousine stopped in front of its destination. Kurt recognized the outline of McKinley in the dark.

His heart started to beat a little faster when the door opened. There was only one person he knew that would do this for him, but it couldn't be him right?

He breathed in deeply once more and then he saw who was on the other side. Disappointment settled inside of him when he saw Santana, Brittany and Puck waiting for him.

"Hey Hummel, you didn't think we'd let you not come here, right," they asked smirking.

Kurt stepped out, a fake laugh escaping his throat. "I should have expected this," he mumbled under his breath.

Before he could protest, they were already leading him inside the building.

It was just like Kurt had imagined it to be, overrated. The decoration was cheap, many people were already causing drama and Puck was grinning at a guy taking a glass of punch, spiked punch.

And then there was the music. They had decided that this year the new directions could perform and while he may admit it wasn't bad, he didn't have to admit he liked it.

Kurt walked towards a table in the corner. How come he did arrive at the place he wanted to be the least.

He watched how Santana, Britt and Puck went towards the dance floor, already forgetting that Kurt was there.

He even noticed how some people were smirking at him about how miserable he looked on his own. Most of them probably cheering and spreading the news that the Blaine Anderson might be single again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He looked sadly at the background. It was a picture of him and Blaine taken when he went to LA for the cheerios competition.

Blaine had taken a picture of the two of them with the phone of Kurt he had stolen. Kurt was laying on his chest, an arm wrapped over Blaine's chest and clearly asleep.

Blaine had his free arm wrapped around him tightly. His lips were carefully placing a kiss on his head as he kissed him lovingly with his eyes closed.

His finger slowly trailed over Blaine. He missed him, of course he did, but they had learned from their mistakes and it made everything so much easier.

He didn't even notice that something changed until everything became quiet.

Kurt looked up, curious to see what was going on. It was the second time that night his mouth fell open.

His heart started beating so fast, he thought he was going to pass out when his eyes met the eyes of the guy he had wanted to see the whole evening.

"I'm sorry to take over for a bit," said Blaine with a smirk in the microphone he was holding. "But I got a little surprise for all of you."

David, Jeff and Nick stepped on the stage as the words left his mouth.

They took their instruments and started playing a few songs. If Kurt wasn't so surprised that his boyfriend was right there on that stage, singing his heart out on his prom, he would have smiled triumphantly to everyone who was staring at him in surprise.

Blaine ended the last part of a song and took the water bottle next to the microphone. "So I'm going to play one more song before I leave you guys being for the night and enjoy your own glee club. This one is actually for someone I really love. He knows who I'm talking about," he said with a wink as the melody started playing.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down**

**Before you meet me  
I was allright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

Blaine ended the song with a soft smile towards Kurt. "Thanks for letting me crash your prom guys. Enjoy your evening!"

Before the guys even left the stage, Kurt made his way through the crowd towards the stairs that leaded to the stage.

The guys just walked down of them when Kurt appeared in the small space.

Blaine was laughing at something Jeff said, not really realizing yet that Kurt was waiting.

That was until Kurt flew into his arms. A tear falling from his eyes. "How come you didn't tell me," he whispered in Blaine's shoulder.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to be here," said Blaine earnest. He carefully unwrapped himself and cupped Kurt's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having prom? Why did I need to hear it from Santana, Britt and Puck," he said almost sadly.

"You didn't have time," said Kurt sheepishly.

"I would have made time Kurt and you know that," Blaine said almost hurt.

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry. I just wished you had told me so I could make this prom the best prom you'd ever have as it's your last. I wanted to make this special. Pick you up at 8, go for dinner just the two of us, get all your friends with the limousine, take you out here and show you off to anyone, dance with you, hold you and tell you how perfect you are looking," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt blushed as he looked to the ground. "You can still do those things you know without it being prom. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you," he said as he smiled softly.

"Look at me," said Blaine softly as he leaned forward and then they were kissing each other. After all this time, it always felt even more intense. It was enough to leave Kurt breathless and he couldn't have enough.

"How about I take you out there to dance floor, show you off for one more dance and then we can leave towards the hotel me and the guys are staying," Blaine said as he smiled softly. "I'm sure your dad won't mind if you call him."

Kurt nodded his head shyly as he followed Blaine on the dancefloor. It was like everyone made space for them, eyes wide as they watched them take the floor.

Blaine didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, trying to get him as closer as possible as they swayed on the music.

Blaine's lips were gently pressing kisses against Kurt's cheek and neck. "You look perfect tonight, Kurt," he whispered in his ear. "So beautiful in that suit I bought for you. I love it," he said as he smiled against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt felt his cheek warm up and Blaine let out a breathless chuckle. The song slowly came to an end as Blaine held out his hand. "Let's get out of here," he winked.

Jeff, Nick and David were waiting for them at the door. "You ready guys," they asked while smiling.

Kurt nodded and let go of Blaine's hand. Carefully he hugged all of them. "Thank you guys, so much."

"We'd do everything for Blaine, Kurt. And as he loves you, that also applies on you," Jeff said sincerely.

"And beside, now we don't have to listen to him mope all night about how he misses you," grinned Nick.

Blaine slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You don't have anything to bitch about guys," he smirked. "Be happy you get to ride in the limousine with us," he grinned. "Or do you guys like to go by feet," he smirked.

The choice was fast made as all of them sneaked into the limousine.

On the way to the hotel, Kurt called his dad who was more than happy to hear that Kurt had an amazing night.

When Kurt hung up, they started singing along with the songs on the radio. Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was. He didn't only get a lovely boyfriend out of all of this but also an amazing group of new friends.

They parted ways in the hotel. Each going to their own rooms, except for Blaine and Kurt.

They walked into their room together, hand in hand. It was like the atmosphere changed immediately as soon as they stepped into that room.

Kurt turned around and hugged Blaine as he closed the door. "I missed you so much," he whispered in Blaine's shoulder.

"I missed you too Kurt, you have no idea," he whispered.

And then they were kissing. Every feeling of missing each other was poured in all the kisses that were shared.

It was a night Kurt knew he wouldn't forget because he would never get that close to anyone anymore and it was perfect, just like he imagined it to be.

There was so much love and so many passion behind every touch, so much sweetness whispered in the air and so much love just between them.

And if he still had any doubts they wouldn't make it, he knew now they were it for sure.

He fell asleep that night with a happy smile on his face as Blaine let his fingers wander through his hair. Sleeping on Blaine's chest might be the happiest and the safest he had ever felt.

Yeah, Kurt Hummel was finally happy.


	24. Chapter 23 (Blaine's pov)

Blaine started laughing when Jeff tried a new move on stage and landed right on his butt. The good part was that Nick had filmed everything and he was pretty sure it was already surrounding the internet.

He rolled his eyes fondly as he remember that Kurt had actually posted the video of him warming up on a new Tumblr account. The fans had gone nuts!

Blaine knew it was Kurt although he had denied he had posted it. Blaine remember him filming the video, he remembered trapping him against the wall and leaving Kurt speechless.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he felt a drumstick hit his head. "Awwwww! Seriously David," he asked as he tried to sooth the pain with his hand.

Jeff and Nick started hollering as they high fived David for the nice throw.

Blaine rolled his eyes, took the drum stick and threw is harshly back, right against the back of David's head. A smirk formed on his face, "Payback is a bitch David."

David rolled his eyes and started rubbing over his head as Nick and Jeff fell on the ground laughing.

Blaine shook his head and was about to tell something to them too when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

He stood up from where he was sitting on the ground and took his phone out of his pocket. "Blaine Anderson, who am I speaking with," he asked politely.

"Hobbit, it's Santana," said the girl on the other line.

"How do you even have my number," wondered Blaine.

"I stole it from Kurt's phone," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Blaine wanted to say something about it but he knew if Santana called him, it might be serious. "Is there something wrong with Kurt," he panicked immediately.

It caught the attention of the boys on stage but he just made a sign that they should keep doing what they were doing.

"Don't start panicking hobbit," said Santana and Blaine was almost sure she was rolling his eyes behind her phone.

"Then what's wrong," he wondered, feeling a little less stressed out.

"Listen hobbit, I want you to think really hard about what time of the year it is," she said.

Blaine frowned. "Santana, I really have no idea what you are talking about."

He could almost hear the disappointment and frustration through the line. "Seriously hobbit, it's prom time," she almost shouted.

"Oh," whispered Blaine. "Why didn't Kurt tell me," he asked softly as everything had sank through.

"He probably thinks that you won't be able to come or something like that. But I know he really wants to go although he denies it," she said frustrated. "So hobbit, you and me can work together and arrange something."

"When is it," asked Blaine as he walked towards Wes who was discussing something with the stage builders.

It didn't matter after all, he was going to make sure he'd be there, even if it was just for five minutes, it would be worth it.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine and the guys landed that night on the airport exactly one hour before prom started. "Let's go to our hotel room first. We don't have to pick up Kurt after all, I got it all figured out."

The guys rolled their eyes. "You are way too romantic Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There is no such thing as being too romantic. I just want tonight to be perfect for him."

He texted Santana he had landed once he was in the car. He also made sure that the limo would pick Kurt up and that the suit he had ordered and send to Santana would be given when the limousine driver picked him up.

He let out a sigh of relieve when he got everything confirmed and let himself sink in the seat. "So you guys know what you have to do, right?"

They rolled their eyes. "Yes Blaine, no need to be stressed," they grinned.

Blaine closed his eyes and the guys started talking about something else. He really wanted tonight to be perfect. While he was so happy that he was going to see Kurt, he was also a little sad because he didn't know when he'd see him next. After all they only had one night together until he had to leave again, so they would have to make most of it.

The car stopped in front of the hotel and let the guys out. They decided they were going to meet up in an hour and that was just enough time for Blaine to make sure he looked absolutely amazing.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror of his hotel room. He had taken a long shower, slicked down his curly hair a little but not too much because he knew Kurt liked his curly hair.

He looked perfect in the other version of the suit he knew Kurt would be wearing. His suit was also topped off by a bowtie, which made him look even more dapper, he thought.

A look on the clock told him it was time to get going. He took his wallet and phone and placed them carefully in his pocket before he walked out of the door.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine looked around, trying to get in without being recognized. Santana, Puck and Brit had waited for him and sneaked him from the back.

Much to Blaine's relieve, there were already instruments on the stage, one less thing to worry about.

He looked around a little more and looked at the room. He never had been to prom but he knew what they looked like.

His eyes fell on the little girl on the stage. The same girl who pushed Kurt away to get to Blaine. He had to admit she had a good voice but sometimes that wasn't enough to make it into the business.

An older looking man he remember being called Mr. Schue walked towards them. "Only new directions can come here," he said sternly.

"Well we'll take a few songs if you don't mind," said Blaine as he pulled of the sunglasses.

Realization showed on Mr. Schue's face. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm sure half of the school will think differently. Don't worry. We'll play a song or three and then the stage is all yours again," he smirked.

It wasn't in him to be this bitchy but he couldn't stand this man, knowing he had seen Kurt go through hell and not do anything.

The girl started a new song on stage and he saw some people in front of the stage roll them eyes.

Santana punched him on the shoulder. "I'm getting out. Kurt will be here like any minute so me Puck, and Britt will wait on him and lead him inside. You better don't take too long to get on that stage though because I have no idea how long he'll stay without you here."

Blaine nodded in understanding as Santana, Puck and Britt started moving.

He stopped her just before she was out of the small space, "Thank you for calling me," he said.

She shook her head. "I'd do anything for Hummel hobbit. Just make sure he has an amazing night, ok?"

He nodded his head and let her go.

He took a deep breath and turned around, looking at Jeff, David and Nick as they started discussing what they were going to do one last time.

**.:*break*:.**

It was time to switch singers by the new directions as Blaine saw his chance. He stopped Finn as he was walking on stage.

Finn looked at him curiously until he realized who was looking at him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you and Kurt done?"

Blane looked confused. "No we are not and I'm here for him tonight so I'm going to steal a little of your time and then you can have the stage all for yourself."

Before Finn could protest, Blaine and the guys ran on the stage.

The crowd immediately went quiet when they noticed who was taking over the stage.

In front of the stage were the new direction standing, all looking rather pissed. Santana, Britt and Puck stood a little further holding up their thumbs and pointing where Kurt was.

And then he saw him, sitting in the corner, looking on his phone with a soft smile. Blaine couldn't wait until he would see those eyes.

That was the moment Kurt looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. He could feel his heart beat faster as Kurt's mouth fell over.

He smirked a little as he took the microphone. "I'm sorry to take over for a bit but I got a little surprise for all of you."

David, Jeff and Nick stepped from behind the curtain and walked towards their instruments. They sang two songs as Blaine knew they had one more song to play.

"So I'm going to play one more song before I leave you guys being for the night and enjoy your own glee club," he said. "This one is actually for someone I really love. He knows who I'm talking about, he said with a wink as the melody slowly started playing.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down**

**Before you meet me  
I was allright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

As the song ended, Blaine could feel a soft smile form on his face as he looked at Kurt. "Thanks for letting me crash your prom guys. Enjoy your evening!" he said in the microphone as he already made his way down the stairs, eager to finally hold Kurt.

Jeff held him back and started doing some moves he had seen a kid do in the crowd. It made Blaine and the other guys laugh rather hardly as they made their way towards the back.

And then he felt Kurt in his arms. It felt like finally coming home. "How come you didn't tell me," he whispered in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine breathed in all of Kurt. "I didn't know if you wanted me to be here," Blaine said softly. He unwrapped himself from the hug and cupped Kurt's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having prom? Why did I have to hear it from Santana, Britt and Puck," Blaine asked. He could hear the sadness in his own voice but he had wondered that question so many times in the past few days and he really wanted an answer.

"You didn't have time," Kurt said as he looked down.

"I would have made time Kurt," Blaine said as he felt his heart break a little.

And then Kurt's eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore. "I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to hold them back.

It made Blaine's heart break even more. "Hey, you don't need to be sorry," he said when he couldn't stand to see any more tears in those beautiful eyes. "I just wished you had told me so I could make this the best prom you'd ever have as it's your last. I wanted to make this special. Pick you up at 8, go for dinner just the two of us, get all your friends with limousine, take you out here and show you off to anyone, dance with you, hold you and tell you how perfect you are looking," he said sincerely. It wasn't until that moment that he fully realized how much he wanted that.

He noticed how Kurt's cheeks were slowly turning red as he looked at the ground. "You can still do those things you know without it being prom. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you.

There was nothing that Blaine wanted more in that moment than to see Kurt's eyes. "Look at me," he said softly. He couldn't wait any more longer as he leaned forward and kissed him softly. Butterflies were making their way through him as their lips met time after time.

"How about I take you out there to dance floor," he whispered in the small space between their lips. "Show you off for one more dance and then we can leave towards the hotel me and the guys are staying. I'm sure your dad won't mind if you call him," he added with a soft smile.

He noticed how Kurt was getting shy and started nodded his head. Blaine leaded him towards the dancefloor. Smiling happily at all the people watching them.

He almost started laughing about how everyone seemed to make place for them on the floor, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Kurt.

Blaine didn't have to think twice as he took Kurt in his arms and held him as close as they could get. He listened to the music and let the melody take over their pace.

Kurt's neck was so close and he couldn't help but nuzzle into it a little as he placed small kisses on his cheek and neck. "You look perfect tonight, Kurt," he whispered breathlessly. "So beautiful in that suit I bout for you. I love it," he smiled against his cheek.

It made his heart flutter a little when he felt Kurt's cheek head up. A breathless chuckle escaped his lips.

And then the song come to an end and somehow Blaine wanted nothing more than to leave and spend the rest of the night with Kurt alone. "Let's get out of here," he winked.

He smiled happily when he noticed the guys already waiting for him. "You ready guys," they asked.

He felt Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and watched how Kurt hugged all of them. It made him so happy to see his boyfriend and friends get along. "Thank you guys, so much," he said sincerely.

"We'd do everything for Blaine, Kurt. And as he loves you, that also applies on you," Jeff said.

Blaine blinked harshly, trying to control his emotions. He knew if even one tear showed, the guys were never going to let him live this down.

It was Nick who seemed to noticed and tried to lighten the mood. "And beside, now we don't have to listen to him mope all night about how he misses you," he grinned.

Blaine walked towards him and slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You don't have anything to bitch about guys. Be happy you get to ride in the limousine with us," he smirked. "Or do you guys like to get by feet?"

He almost started laughing by how fast they all sneaked into the limousine. These guys were insane but he loved them nevertheless.

The first thing Kurt did in the limousine was confirm with dad. By the sounds of it, he was very happy Blaine had shown up which made the boys grin at him stupidly.

And then Kurt hang up the phone and hell broke loose. The guys started singing along with every single song on the radio. And before Blaine knew it, he was singing along as well, just enjoying the moment.

In front of the hotel, they decided to part ways. They knew which time they had to leave and they were about to meet up in the lobby for breakfast together.

Blaine leaded Kurt towards his room. He took out his key and opened the door. They entered the room together, walking hand in hand. Blaine couldn't deny the chemistry hanging in the room.

As the door closed behind him, Kurt started hugging him. "I missed you so much," he whispered in Blaine's shoulder. A shiver went through his body.

"I missed you too Kurt, you have no idea, he whispered in his ear.

He didn't know how it happened but one moment they were hugging and the other moment they were kissing like it was their lives depending on it. It was like they needed the other to understand how much they loved the other.

It was a night shared with the sweetest of touches, the softest kisses and the most lovingly words as they made an even deeper connection.

It was like even after all this time, their love kept growing and growing.

It was later that night when he was laying on his back, with Kurt on his chest while rubbing soft circles on his back that he knew that no matter what happened, he wasn't going to let Kurt go.

He felt how Kurt's breath evened out slowly as sleep took over. He tried to stay awake as long as possible, trying to soak in as much of the moment as he could but in the end, sleep won the fight.


	25. Chapter 24

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. His finger trailed over Kurt's shoulders as he tried to memorize the feeling of all the warmth surrounding him.

How he wished he could stay here forever or if he would take Kurt with him to LA.

The first thing he noticed when Kurt was waking up was how he scrunched his face, like he was trying to remember the previous day.

Then there was the softest smile lingering on his lips as he seemed to remember the previous day.

And then finally he blinked with his eyes two times before Blaine got to see those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

"Good morning," Kurt said scratchy.

Blaine chuckled. "Good morning," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed those lips he loved.

Kurt's hands found their way in Blaine's curly hair as their lips kept on moving together.

Kurt pulled away carefully as he giggled a little. He looked at Blaine as his eyes were shining brightly. "I love you," he smiled.

Blaine couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed him once more. "I love you too," he sighed as he let his hand follow Kurt's cheek. "I wish I could stay but I have a plan to catch," he pouted.

Kurt's finger traced the pouting lip. "We'll see each other soon. You know, the end of my school year is getting closer and closer. I'm almost free," he smiled.

"So where are you going after next year," wondered Blaine. It was a conversation that neither of them had started yet, afraid of the answer.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I got time to figure it out, right?"

Blaine let his hand wander through his hair. "Yeah, we get time to figure it out. Now how do you feel about a shower," he winked as he wiggled himself from under Kurt and made his way towards the bathroom.

Kurt stared at him until he disappeared into the bathroom. He let himself fall back on the bed with a happy sigh.

Blaine didn't have to shower alone for that long.

**.:*break*:.**

A few weeks had passed. After that one night, the feeling of missing each other was even harder.

It made them work even harder to be able to talk with each other.

Two weeks passed when Kurt received the first letter by mail, not much later he got another and another.

He made a stack of all the letters that he received and while he was curious about what was written inside it, he knew he should wait a little longer to open them.

At least until he received all of them, or at least until Blaine was there so they could make this decision together.

**.:*break*:.**

It was a month later when Kurt saw his opportunity.

The school was holding their annual senior week and somehow Kurt had been able to convince his dad to call him in ill.

There was no way he was going to spend a whole week remembering the joys of high school while he didn't hold any at all.

He smiled happily when he stepped out of the plane.

It was good to be here and somehow he could imagine this as his future home.

He followed the mass of people towards the baggage claim. Remembering how he had walked through these halls with Blaine months ago.

He never could have imagined that this would be where they were now.

A relieved sigh left his lips when he saw his baggage come closer. He put on his sunglasses, just in case there was some paparazzi around.

He had learned from hanging around with Blaine that you could never be too careful.

To his relieve, it was rather quiet evening at lax airport. Some taxis were waiting around and he took the first one he found.

The taxi driver opened the trunk and his bag was neatly placed inside it.

He took a seat in the back and looked out of the window as they drove farther and farther away from LAX.

He just couldn't wait to see Blaine's face.

**.:*break*:.**

**Blaine's pov**

Blaine was listening to the last version they had recorded. A soft smile on his face as he tapped his feet on the rhythm of the song.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes how Jeff was looking again at his watch. He frowned and looked up at him. "Seriously Jeff, if you need to go you can go."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Don't keep looking at me Blaine."

Blaine pulled a face. "But seriously if you need to go, I won't stop you."

Jeff looked at David, Wes and Nick. It was like some kind of silent agreement was passed between them.

"How about we all stop for tonight," said Wes. "I think the song sounds ok and we could all use a quiet evening."

Blaine looked suspicious at them. "So what are you not telling me this time?"

They all started laughing. "That's actually why we need to stop for today. You are seeing things that aren't here," smiled Wes as he stood up and took his jacket from the chair next to Blaine.

"I see you all tomorrow," he smirked as he walked out the door.

Blaine could only watch as each one of them slowly left the room until he was finally one his own.

He let out a sigh. He knew something was going to happen, he felt it in his gut.

After a while of sitting alone, he decided he should go too. He took his jacket and made sure the studio was closed as he stepped into his car and made his way home.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine was starting to feel suspicious when he noticed the lights were on his loft.

He could see it from the street when he parked his car in front of the building.

He looked at the receptionist and wanted to ask her if she knew what was going on but she just said he should go upstairs and see for himself.

With a little doubt, because let's be honest, with those bandmates of him you never know, he took the elevator towards his loft.

Too his relieve, nothing had changed when he arrived into the small welcome hall.

Carefully he opened the door towards his living room and kitchen as he peeked suspicious towards the growing gap.

The lights were on and some soft music was playing.

Blaine removed his shoes and placed them next to the door together with his jacket and the bag he had been carrying.

On the tips of his toes, he made his way further into the room. Looking around for anything.

And then he saw him, standing at the stove, humming with the song that had been playing as he didn't even notice the new guest.

Well, that was until Blaine let out a squeal and run towards Kurt, not even caring about the stove being nearby and the food that was being cooked.

Kurt had just the time to turn around before he was wrapped into the tightest hug, lifted from the ground and spun around.

Kurt started giggling as Blaine couldn't contain his joy. "You are here, oh my god, they knew didn't they? Those sneaky bastards. You are actually here!"

He carefully put Kurt with both feet back on the ground. The most huge smile on his face. "You are here," he said again as he helped Kurt a little tighter.

Nothing more was needed to be said when their lips met in the middle. Slowly remembering the taste and the feeling of something so deep.

Blaine started giggling as he pulled away. "I love you so much. I think I'm dreaming. Please tell me I didn't fell asleep while being in the studio with the guys. God I can already imagine the weird drawings I must be having all over my face by now."

Kurt started laughing as he finally said his first words. "You are a dork," he smirked proudly. "Since you didn't give me a chance to say properly hallo, I think I should do it now," he smiled as he started playing with the curls by Blaine's neck. "Hi," he said softly.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck. Softly kissing the skin there. "Hi," he smiled. "You are here," he said again.

He felt Kurt's giggles through his whole body. "I think we established that, didn't we?"

"I still can't believe it," whispered Blaine.

"I guess this was a good surprise then?"

Blaine unwrapped himself and cupped Kurt's face. "The best," he smiled as they kissed once more.

"Now I'm really curious what is cooking behind your back," he said as he stood on his tip toes while he tried to peek in the cooking pot.

Kurt slapped his hand away. "No peeking. You should get showered and put on something comfy. The guys told me you had a rather rough day in the studio. Why don't you relax. You have more than enough time for it."

Blaine looked up at him. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible now you are here. Shower can wait."

Kurt frowned. "As long as you take a shower somewhere in the week I'm here. I don't want to share the bed with a sweaty hobbit."

Blaine's mouth fell open when he let Kurt's words sink in. "Did you just say a week?"

Kurt grinned proudly. "You may have heard that correctly."

It didn't take long before he was wrapped again in a hug. "Ugh you are the best. Remember that I have to text Burt to thank him and the guys for letting go of me earlier," he started rambling.

Kurt giggled, "I will. Now get your ass in that shower."

Blaine started smirking and slowly pulled of his shirt. Kurt let his eyes wander lower as he took in Blaine. It had been way too long, he reminded himself.

Blaine started laughing and threw the shirt as Kurt. He gave him one last wink before he closed the door behind him.

This would be the best week ever.


	26. Chapter 25

The week passed so much faster than both of them had wanted.

They had split their time by spending it with the boys, in the studio or just hanging out together in the quietness of Blaine's house.

Kurt had to admit that it was one of the most fun weeks he had had in a while.

He absolutely dreaded going back to reality and then there was that one thing he still needed to talk about with Blaine.

Time was moving fast and there was only little time left. Tonight would be the night of the decision and somehow Kurt hoped they were on the same page.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine walked into the living room with a huge smile on his face. "Soooooo," he said with a smirk on his face.

Kurt looked curiously at him. "What sooo?"

"Well," grinned Blaine. "We already planned this a while before you were coming but today we are going to shoot a music video and I was wondering if you wanted to be also part of it."

Kurt grinned. "You want me to be part of the music video?"

"Well it's a lot of people partying together and there might be some fluor paint," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt started laughing. "If you want me there then who am I to tell you no," grinned Kurt.

Blaine threw his fist in the air and did a happy dance which made Kurt giggle from his place on the couch. "You are adorable," he smiled softly.

Blaine walked towards him and cupped his cheek immediately. "And you are perfect," he smiled as he leaned forward and let his lips move against Kurt's slowly.

They stayed like that, just for a while as they enjoyed the quiet moment, knowing that it would be the only one with having the other's around the rest of the day.

**.:*break*:.**

They arrived on the set together, holding hands. Jeff, Nick and David were already waiting for them, all wearing black t-shirts and dark jeans.

"There you are," shouted Wes. "Get into your clothes."

Blaine just grinned and walked the way towards the door Wes was pointing at. "There better be clothes for Kurt too because he is also going to be part."

Wes just smirked. "Already thought ahead. Besides, I have a role for Kurt in this music video."

Kurt looked suspicious at Wes. "It better not be embarrassing."

Wes just chuckled. "Get changed," he shouted back as he pointed once more at the door.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine and Kurt appeared with their black clothes on. Blaine was still looking at Kurt. He couldn't help it but Kurt looked amazing in black.

Kurt just wiggled his eyebrows when he caught Blaine staring and made his way towards Jeff.

Somehow the two of them had become close friends over the past week. Blaine didn't even know how it had happened.

One moment they walked into the studio, the other moment Jeff was teaching Kurt the guitar and then they started texting.

Blaine still didn't know what to make of the friendship.

He walked towards Nick and slapped him on the back. "So what's the plan," he grinned.

The guys filled him in about what was going to happen and he grinned at the concept.

It wasn't a song he had written himself but a song written by David. Blaine had immediately loved it and seen so much potential in it.

That's how they had decided to make this their first new single.

"Kurt come over here," shouted Blaine.

Kurt smiled at him curiously as he made his way towards him. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to know what your part would be," smiled Wes.

Kurt listened to what Wes was saying and nodded at the appropriate times.

He grinned when Wes was done explaining and turned to Blaine. "I wish you good luck with seducing me," he grinned as he turned around and walked away once more.

Jeff, David and Nick started laughing at the shock on Blaine's face. "Good luck with that," Wes smirked as he patted Blaine on the back.

Blaine just shook his head and laughed. Today would be something else.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine stood on the stage while the others took their place behind their instruments.

He looked around over the people until he saw Kurt standing against the bar.

He winked at Kurt who just started laughing and blew him a kiss.

Blaine cheekily caught it which made the guys laugh. "Cheesy Blaine, totally cheesy."

Blaine discretely showed them his finger before he took the microphone in his hands.

Wes was standing against the wall, next to the camera guys. He put his thumb up for the guys and Blaine nodded at him.

The camera man started shouting the instructions.

They shot this part multiple times and to Blaine, the last part had been the best.

He looked around while the guys were starting the song. The intro was a little longer into this video.

Then his eyes would connect with Kurt. First he looked curiously at him before he let the tip of his tongue go over his lips.

Kurt raised his eyebrow from where he was standing against the bar where another camera was filming.

On cue, Blaine started singing.

**_Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights_**

Without much thinking, he started moving his hands over the microphone stand. His eyes still locked with Kurt who didn't seem to be able to look away.

It was that moment they called cut and let him know that they had everything for this part.

The guys appeared by his side and patted him on the back. Blaine just grinned at them before he looked back at Kurt, who was still looking at him.

Blaine just smirked at him and looked at him with raised eyebrows. It wasn't only a question but also a challenge for Kurt and somehow, he felt like Kurt knew what he meant.

He winked at him once more before he followed the guys off the stage towards Wes was standing, ready for the next part.

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine was leaning against the stage. The guys were mingling with the crowd.

They had already taken a shot from Blaine walking down the stairs and now they were going to follow him through the crowd towards were Kurt was standing.

Slowly they filmed how Blaine was walking towards Kurt. Just as he was about to reach Kurt, he started to sing the sentence that passed in that moment.

**_Be still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_**

And then he was there.

**_Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_**

The guys around them kept on filming the two of them now from two points of views.

Blaine made a few of the moves he usual did as he placed one hand on his chest and he pointed with one hand towards Kurt.

**_You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces_**

He sang as he pointed around the room and did a twirl.

Blaine could see the amusement in Kurt's eyes as he tried to impress Kurt with his moves.

**_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_**

He move towards Kurt and held out his hand which he took happily. Still looking a little mysteriously towards Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder as he looked up towards the plafond of the room. He pointed towards it as he sang the next line.

**_Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by_**

Then he took Kurt's hand and leaded him towards the middle of the crowd.

The director called cut and smirked at the two of them. "Think you can do that again, just in case."

Blaine looked at Kurt before he looked back at him. "Yes we can do that."

**.:*break*:.**

Blaine smirked to Kurt. "So we only have one shot to do this. Don't mess too much with me ok?"

Kurt started laughing. "But Blaine, it's paint," he pouted.

Blaine just shook his head. There was going to be a group of people to interrupt the party and then the hell would break lose with fluor paint.

Secretly, Blaine was looking forward to this part. They would just all need to party and have fun.

And after this, it would be done for today. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his evening with Kurt.

The director caught his attention and when the words were shouted, everyone started dancing on the music as Blaine's voice filled the room from the recorded version.

He started dancing closely to Kurt, his hand on his hip as they enjoyed the music together without dancing like most people did nowadays.

Nick, Jeff and David were close by and also dancing on the music around them with other people.

The group walked in with different colors of paint. The lit of the pots were already removed and everyone eagerly put a hand in a pot.

Blaine wanted to be before Kurt but somehow he knew Kurt was always sneaker than him.

Kurt's hand was back on his chest and slowly making its way only a little lower. Then he let one finger of paint trail over Blaine's cheek while he grinned cheekily.

And so they went on, teasing each other as the music went on.

When they neared the end of the song, Blaine had different colors of paint on his cheeks, just like an Indian. His shirt was also full of paint in the front and on the back and he had weird symbols all over his arms.

Somehow he even had a pink curl bungling in front of his face. How that happened, he had no idea.

Kurt wasn't any better. He was full of paint, except for one cheek which had remained clean.

They didn't know how the other's looked but all they had eyes for was each other.

Somehow they would look intense at each other, other times they would laugh about something they had drawn on the other.

The song was coming to an end when Blaine put his finger in the red paint.

He leaned his forehead against Kurt whose breath hitched.

Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist as Blaine wrapped one around his neck.

He started whispering the words in the small space between their lips.

**_Be still my heart cause it's freaking out_**

His stopped drawing against Kurt's cheek, which wasn't clean anymore. Now a red fluor heart was taking up the space.

Without thinking too much, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly while his other arm wrapped itself around Kurt's neck.

They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment. Somewhere in the distance, they heard the director yell cut but Blaine wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer.

Nick disturbed the moment first when he put some paint on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Nicholas, you better run."

Nick just put out his tongue towards him and started running which made Blaine and Kurt roll their eyes.

Blaine heard Wes call for him and pecked Kurt once more on the lips before he made his way towards Wes.

He hoped they'd be done for today so he could finally go home and be with Kurt. For their last evening together.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt and Blaine walked into Blaine's place hand in hand. They were freshly showered and in their own clothes again.

No one would notice what they had been doing the past few hours, well not from Kurt.

Blaine was still cursing him for the pink paint that wouldn't get out of his hair.

Kurt started giggling every time he noticed as he remembered how Blaine had walked out of the shower, pouting and pointing towards the pink curly hair.

Kurt had stolen his phone and taken a picture of it. While Blaine wasn't looking, he had even taken it as his job to take a picture from Blaine and post it on his Instagram page. Fangirls you are welcome, he thought.

"So what do you want to do for the little of the evening we have left? We can go out and eat something or we can go see a movie or just watch a movie here," Blaine started saying but Kurt immediately interrupted him.

"While all those things sound amazing, there is one thing I first need to talk with you about," said Kurt.

Blaine looked confused as he took a seat on the couch and padded on the space next to him. "Sure, what do you want to talk about."

Kurt just looked at him. "How about you stay here for a few and I get what I need."

Without giving Blaine a chance to answer, he made his way towards their room and came back with a stack of papers.

It made Blaine look even more confused. "what is this," he asked as he took the first one.

Immediately he noticed what it was. "Kurt, I don't understand."

Kurt started playing with his sleeves as he sat down next to Blaine. "I got these a few weeks ago. They are all the answered I received from my choices of colleges. But I can't make this decision on my own," Kurt pointed out. "I have a few favorites of course but this is a decision that could change a lot in both our lives. Before I met you, I always dreamed about going to New York."

"I don't see how that could have changed when you met me Kurt," Blaine whispered as he took Kurt's hands between his. "I want you to choose the college you always wanted to go to and in the place you always wanted to go to. I don't want to give you any regrets of not doing what you always wanted to."

"Well that's the thing," said Kurt as he looked into Blaine's amber eyes. "I can do what I wanted to do here too. I can become a fashion designer here too. I don't need to go for that to New York."

Blaine still didn't look that convinced but Kurt knew that somehow New York wouldn't make him happy anymore.

"Look Blaine, I am not going to lie. You made me relook at everything," he started. "I always dreamed about New York since I was little. Hell, I once upon a time had plans with Rachel to go there, well good luck that isn't happening," he grinned. "And at that time, it might have made me happy, yes. But I don't think it would anymore."

He cupped Blaine's face and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Before you, I wasn't fully happy. You changed that for me. You changed my whole life. Somehow you even made that hell of a high school bearable for me," Kurt chuckled. "But most of all, you were there for me through all the hard times. This year hasn't been the simplest with us being so far away. I missed you and I don't think I can do that for another few years. Call me egoistic, but I want you near me. I can't ask you to move with me to New York because your life is here in LA with the guys who are not only your friends but also have become mine over the past few week. They made it feel even more like home and I don't want to leave this behind."

Blaine nodded in understanding as he pressed a kiss against the palm of Kurt's hand. "I understand love but what if we break up. What if things go like we planned it. I can't let you make that decision because of me."

Kurt shook his head. "We won't. I know you will tell me there is always a chance but we won't Blaine.

He took Blaine's hand and placed it over his heart. "I love you," he whispered as he placed his hands over Blaine's beating heart. "And you love me and that's all we need at the moment. If you don't want this anymore at any time and you mean it, I will let you go. But as long as it is what we both want, I will fight for it with all I have."

Blaine nodded his head as he lay his other hand over Kurt's. "I hope it's forever."

Kurt smiled at him. "I hope so too."

He broke the moment with a last kiss before he turned to the pile of letters on the table.

One by one they opened them. Much to his relieve, most had good news. His heart even jumped a few times when he noticed a few high university's that wanted him, Kurt Hummel.

Every time, Blaine would look at him proudly, but there was also distant in his eyes.

Kurt took the last one from the pile. This was the one he was most nervous about.

Through the year, his eyes had fallen more and more on this university.

It had everything he wanted, had a high reputation and was close by Blaine's apartment.

Slowly he opened the letter and started reading the words. It took him two times before he realized what it said.

He let out a squeal and jumped into Blaine's arms. "This is the on Blaine. I got in."

Blaine took the letter out of his hands as he held Kurt closely. He grinned when he noticed where it was from.

"You are 100 % sure," he verified.

Kurt grinned at him. "100 %. You are it for me Blaine. You need to stop worrying. I love you."

When the last words left his lips, he leaned forward until they were kissing with everything they had.

Their minds both at the same place, wondering how it would be like next year, coming home to the other.

They had no doubt it would be perfect


	27. Chapter 26

Kurt sat next to his dad in the car. He was a little sulking, missing Blaine already, but glad with the prospect of knowing he would see Blaine soon again.

His dad was humming with a classic Whitney Houston song and Kurt couldn't help but starting to hum and bop his head along.

When the song came to an end, Burt silenced the radio. "So Kurt, how was LA?"

Kurt couldn't help the huge smile from spreading over his face. "It was amazing. I had so much fun with Jeff, Nick, David and Wes, who are Blaine's bandmates and manager. And I had a good time with Blaine too, it was really amazing," he said dreamily.

Burt started chuckling. "You got it bad son."

Kurt shrugged, not even trying to deny it.

"So how did Blaine take it when he saw you," grinned Burt, knowing the kid knew from nothing.

Kurt started giggling next to him. "He squealed. It was cute though. He kept asking if I was real."

Burt smiled. It seemed like Kurt had find himself someone who really cared about him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was far away with his thoughts as he started playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

They weren't far from the house and he was stalling to tell his dad about his decision for next year.

Burt grinned when he stopped in front of the house. "Home sweet home," he said as he stepped out of the door and started unloading Kurt's baggage.

Kurt took one of his bags and made his way inside. His bags stayed at the front door. He could unpack later.

He decided a good cooked dinner would be a good idea for a conversation.

He walked to the kitchen and started to make some steak with potatoes as it was almost all that was in the kitchen.

Burt took a seat at the kitchen counter and went with his hand over his bald head. "Now kiddo, I got something to tell you."

Kurt nodded as he looked curiously at his dad.

"I know things aren't going good with Finn but the past week when you were gone, he came to apologize to Carole and I and we kind of let him back in the house."

Kurt almost rolled his eyes, knowing Finn probably hadn't meant any of it but he knew how much of a toll it had been on both his dad and Carole when week after week passed without a sign of Finn.

"That's fine dad, as long as I don't have to be in the same room as him 24 7."

His dad grinned. "I thought so. I just wanted to give you a fair warning and maybe tell you to make some more food because we all know how Finn gets when you say the word food."

Kurt took some more potatoes and gave them to his dad to start peeling.

They worked like that in silence for a while. Burt peeling the potatoes and Kurt making a nice salad for their meal.

Kurt knew that now would be a perfect time before Carole or Finn would arrive.

"So dad, I kind of have to tell you something too," he said a little nervously.

Burt looked up at him this time, curiosity all over his face.

"Well, I know you've been asking me about college the past few weeks as graduation is coming closer and closer and I want to tell you I've made a decision."

Burt nodded, looking happy at his son. "This is amazing! When did this happen?"

"Well," said Kurt nervously, not knowing how his dad would feel about this. "I wanted to talk about this with Blaine so I kind of waited until I could see him to make my final decision."

His dad looked a little worried at that but the worry immediately left his face.

"So is he moving to New York with you," he wondered.

Kurt shook his head, "Not really," he said as he looked down at the salad. This was the tricky part and he knew it. "Dad, I know you are going to protest but let me finish ok," he asked as he looked up at his dad who looked curious at him.

Burt made a move with his hand, telling Kurt to go on as he focused on his task.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Dad, over the past year, things have changed so much. I got bullied to the point where I saw almost no outcome, I lost all my friends because I found out they weren't who I thought they were and my stepbrother loathes me. And although I've gone through some bad things during the past year, there were also some good things, like Blaine and his friends. I felt accepted for the first time in a long time. Like I could finally trust someone again. And I'm happy. But with everything I've been going through, I also saw my dreams change. Don't get me wrong, New York will always be some place that has a place in my heart. But along this past year, my heart has fallen in love with another place."

Burt looked at him with a soft smile. "Not only a place, is it?"

Kurt smiled softly as he felt a blush spread over his cheeks. "Not only with a place. I guess you know what my choice is going to be then?"

Burt nodded. "Never thought I would see you going to L.A. but I guess I should have seen it coming over the past few months."

Kurt looked at him happily as he saw the understanding in his eyes. "You are ok with it?"

Burt thought for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, I'm ok with it. You look happier since you met him and you made some friends there too. I think you'll be ok."

Kurt walked over to his dad and wrapped him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you next year."

"Me too, kiddo. Me too."

**_.:*break*:._**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Burt and Kurt sitting on one side and Carole and Finn on the other.

Finn hadn't said a word to Kurt and vice versa. It wasn't had to tell that the atmosphere was tense.

Carole tried to lighten it up, talking with his dad about the car shop and telling a bit about work, but nothing seemed to work.

When dinner, was finished, Kurt was almost relieved that he could run up the stairs and hide in his room, hopeful that Blaine would be online for a little bit of talking.

It would be a long rest of the year, and he knew it.

Kurt was sitting in class when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

It had been a few days since he had been home and not much had changed.

His friends still hated him, except for Puck, Brittany and Santana who were all over the moon when they heard about his choice of college and he told him they were going to LA too, which earned a squeal from Kurt in excitement.

And not only at school everything was tense, but also at home, things hadn't changed.

Kurt sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket but immediately smiled as he saw who the text was from.

**Hi love, just wanted to tell you that the music video is going to be realized as a surprise for the fans in like an hour. Just wanted to tell you so you knew. Miss you a lot. Love Blaine xoxo**

Kurt was biting on his lip to get his smile under control.

**Thanks for telling me :) It's a good thing I don't have class the next hour. I miss you too :c Next year is so close yet so far away. Love you Kurt xoxo**

He put his phone away when he heard his teacher clear his throat behind him.

The rest of the hour, he could barely concentrate and he almost run out of the classroom when the bell sounded.

He ran off towards the library and took his earbuds out of his bag to immediately plug in with the computer in front of him.

He looked around from the quiet corner he had taken place and saw much to his relieve that it was rather quiet in the library.

He surfed towards Blaine's twitter page and grinned when the YouTube link caught his eye.

**Hi guys, we got a surprise for you. Enjoy our new music video fireflies **

Kurt clicked the link and watched the music video with his mouth a little open.

It looked amazing and Kurt felt himself get a little hotter when he saw Blaine do his moves in the clip. He looked sexy as hell and he knew everyone would be talking about this soon.

When he came into view, he felt himself blush a little. It was so strange to see yourself like that. But when he saw himself move on the beat with Blaine and the paint all over their faces, he couldn't help but smile a little. They looked in love it this video and he knew it.

He took out his phone when he saw the last part of the video, grinning when he saw Blaine laugh cutely at him and draw the little heart on his face.

**I'm so in love with you xoxo**

It didn't take long before he got a reply. **I guess you saw the music video? Xoxo**

Kurt smiled softly as he started replaying the video. **I did and you look sexy xoxo**

He was just watching Blaine make eye contact with him across the room when he received another text. **It's a good thing I found a sexy man for myself then. I wish you were here right now. Call you later, love? Xoxo**

Kurt texted him back that he would wait for his call before he started replaying the music video again and again and again until his hour had passed.

**.:*break*:.**

It wasn't until the last break that he noticed the looks on him.

He was walking through the hallways as he walked towards cheerios practice when he started to get uncomfortable by them.

A few whispers, a few people pointing and a few stares and he just knew what was up.

He let out a sigh of relieve when he made his way through the door of the changing rooms.

Thank god he could change with the girls and not with all those jocks.

He changed into his cheerios outfit and made his way towards the gym to see almost everyone there already.

Santana and Britt made their way towards him. "So Hummel, why weren't we invited on your trip to hobbit land?"

Kurt grinned at the nickname. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh no, don't let me get all lima high on you! I saw your hobbit and you get all wanky in their new music video and somehow I got a feeling that you disappearing from this hell hole has something to do with it," she said with a smirk.

Kurt shrugged but couldn't contain the smile on his face.

Santana started chuckling. "Don't even deny it Hummel. You went to that hobbit of yours to make little hobbits, didn't you?"

Kurt looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I won't deny or admit."

Luckily he was saved by Sue, screaming for them to get into position.

He saw Santana look at him and he just knew this wasn't the end of it. At least he was saved for now.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt let out a happy sigh when he finally felt the softness of his bed touch his back.

Cheerio practice had been hell although most of the huge competitions had been out of the way.

And to top that, he hadn't been able to leave school until he had filled in Santana and Britt about all his "hobbit adventures", like they liked to call them.

The silence didn't last long as his dad called him down the stairs for dinner.

Kurt let out a grunt and stretched his muscles once more before he made his way down the stairs.

The first thing he noticed was the pissed look on Finn's face.

Kurt thought it had something to do with Glee or Rachel and honestly he didn't care.

He took a seat and started putting food on his plate before digging in. He felt starved after that last practice.

At first it was rather quiet. Sometimes Carole would say something and Burt would answer but nothing more.

That was until Finn had eaten everything from his plate and started staring at Kurt.

It gave him an uneasy feeling but he didn't dare to say something about.

At least he didn't dare until at least 5 minutes had passed and Finn kept on staring to him.

He let his fork fall down on his plate and looked up at Finn. "What is it this time," he said surprisingly calm.

Finn looked suspiciously at him, "oh now you notice me."

Kurt started to feel frustrated. "Seriously Finn, let it go. I don't want to fight."

Finn started laughing. "Oh please. So tell me, when did you go to L.A. to get that music video shot with your boy."

Kurt started frowning, "seriously, this is what it's about? Because I went to my boyfriend and he asked me to be part of his music video?"

"Euh yeah, you are still to egoistic to share," Finn said obviously.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you never learn Finn."

Burt let out a deep sigh. "Finn, this isn't any of your business."

"But Burt, he could have at least asked the glee kids to be a part of that," he said angrily.

"No," said Burt sternly, "remember what you told me when I let you back in the house. You wouldn't mingle with Kurt's life. He doesn't owe you guys anything and I don't care what Rachel said about it."

Finn was quiet immediately and Kurt looked thankful towards his dad.

Burt nodded at him before he looked curiously. "So tell me kiddo, why didn't you tell me and show me that music video yet?"

It was enough to let Finn slam his hands on the table and left the room.

Carole just rolled her eyes and looked at him too expectantly.

Kurt grinned and took out his phone. "I didn't show you guys yet because I didn't know it wouldn't be released today. And I didn't tell you yet because well I had thought about it I guess."

He loaded the page and turned the screen of his phone for Carole and Burt to see.

Instead of looking at the reaction of his dad and Carole, he started watching the clip over again.

He certainly fell in love with it and didn't grow tired yet about watching it over and over again.

When they reached the end, he took his phone back and locked it again. "So what did you think?"

"I'm proud of you kiddo," said Burt with a small smile on his face. "Seemed like you did have a good time in L.A."

Kurt grinned. "Yes, I did."

Burt waved for him to go upstairs. "You can go and call him, I know you've been waiting for it all day."

Kurt smirked and hugged his dad once more before he made his way upstairs.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt was nestled on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

He had texted Blaine to ask if he had some time but so far he hadn't received any answer.

He decided to do something with his time and took a pencil and some paper out of his bag.

Kurt went back to the music video and pressed pause at the last view of Blaine with a cute smile on his face as his finger was drawing the end of the heart on his face.

He went to the ask with his mouth a little open and his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

Concentration was the only thing on his mind.

He had no idea how long he had been working already at his drawing but he was disturbed when a skype call appeared on his screen.

A big smile spread on his face as he accepted the call and he couldn't help but giggle when he saw Blaine come into view with his unruly curls and a big smile on his face. "Good evening love," Blaine said softly.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Good evening Blaine."

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at the other with soft smiles before Blaine placed his hand over his chest and blew him a kiss which made Kurt giggle some more. "You dork," he grinned.

"You love it," said Blaine simply.

They just talked for a bit, enjoying the company and telling the other about their days.

Blaine had been a little worried when he heard about Finn being back but he trusted Kurt when he told him it would all be ok.

At least, there was still only a little time left before he would be leaving this home.

He felt giddy, knowing he would be waking up next to Blaine soon enough.

Blaine smiled at him softly as he told Blaine about how he showed Burt and Carole the music video and how they had loved it.

"Well they certainly aren't the only ones," grinned Blaine. "I went on Tumblr a few minutes ago and seriously, it's like a bomb dropped on it."

Kurt started laughing. "You must be overreacting."

"Seriously Kurt, I'm not. Everyone was freaking out about this hot guy in it who seemed very loved by the lead singer."

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was thinking. "Do I know him."

"Hmm, you certainly do," Blaine grinned. "He is amazing, talented and very loved here in L.A."

Kurt laughed. "I guess it's a good thing that soon I'll be in L.A. then."

"Defined," grinned Blaine before he let out a huge jawn.

"Someone is tired," teased Kurt.

"Hmm," said Blaine. "Still need to shower before bed but I don't feel about leaving yet."

Kurt smiled softly. "You need your sleep Blaine. Soon, we'll have all the time in the world together."

Blaine couldn't argue with Kurt so soon they were saying goodbye's with many I love you's before Kurt couldn't stop giggling and Blaine had stuck out his tongue and ended the skype call.

Kurt decided to use the little bit of time before he started his evening ritual by finishing his drawing.

He added the latest points and smiled triumphantly at the end result.

In a spur of the moment, he decided to share it on Tumblr. Immediately he saw people give it hearts and reblogging it.

He decided to scroll down the page and look at a few reactions, happy to see most of them were sweet except a few people who didn't like the looks he was giving Blaine.

Kurt almost fell his eyes roll back as he thought about all the pictures paparazzi had taken and the pictures he had taken with Jeff and Blaine during the week.

It must have been obvious they were together before they even filmed the music video.

With a sigh, he turned off the computer and made his way towards his vanity to start his evening ritual.

It took him half an hour before he was finally ready for bed.

He took his phone of his night table and set his alarm before he took a last look on his Twitter.

A grin spread on his lips when he noticed he had a new notification.

**Looks like someone talented took the time to draw a piece of the music video. It happens to be my favorite moment.** It said with Kurt tagged and his drawing attached at the bottom.

He knew that Blaine knew it was him. A smile spread on his lips as he favorited the tweet and turned off the app.

He was about to lay his phone on his night table when he received a message.

His phone was unlocked again and he started reading the message. **Good night, my sweet talented love. Xoxo Blaine.**

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh as he send him good night back before turning off the lights and letting himself fall in a deep dreamful sleep.

Life might not be perfect at the moment, but with Blaine it was pretty dam near.


	28. Chapter 27

Kurt let out a sigh of relieve when he woke up early in the morning. Today was the beginning of his future.

Finally he would receive the one paper that would get him out of this hell hole.

The one paper that gave him the permission to forget about the dull hallways, the bruises and the names.

Today would be a new beginning and he was more than ready for it.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt almost let out a chuckle when he walked with Burt and Carole towards the football field.

The school had opted to do the ceremony outside as it had been a beautiful weather. The weather definitely showed how Kurt was feeling in that moment. Not a cloud in the sky and only sunshine.

He had to admit that the school had at least tried to make it look less dull. But to Kurt it still looked the same.

Burt hugged his son happily before Kurt made his way towards the other students, ready to put on his cap and his academic dress.

At first he had refused to wear it but he knew it was part of the game so with a little dismay, he had put it on.

It was his freeway to LA after all.

He frowned a little when he thought back about last night. Blaine had called him upset to tell him that he wasn't able to make it until later that evening.

While it upset him too, he was already glad he had to see Blaine today. It had been weeks and he missed him a lot.

And the fact that he had at least tried to make it, was more than enough for Kurt, knowing Blaine had a difficult schedule.

He let out a long breath as he walked towards his alphabetic row for the last time in his career.

**.:*break*:.**

Kurt held up diploma in the air. He saw his dad trying to do his best not to cry and Kurt knew he somehow should feel the same.

He was after all leaving his daily life behind. Something he had known as normal for the past few years.

But now he knew what better was like, he was ready for it. He couldn't help but let a huge smile spread on his lips as did a bow on the stage before he left the stage.

Finally, was the only word that popped up in his mind.

**.:*break*:.**

When Kurt left the stage, he saw Burt running towards him. A huge smile was on his face while his eyes still looked a little red.

"You did it, son," he said proudly as he hugged Kurt. "I'm so proud of you and I'm sure your mum would be too."

Kurt felt a little teary eyed for the first time but was able to hide it when he heard his friends come closer.

"Hummel, we are partying tonight," shouted Puck.

Burt shook his head as he watched the four of them. It was still such an odd friendship to him but he knew how much those kids had done for his son.

Kurt hugged them all before he posed for a few selfies with them as they all grinned widely.

"How about we go to our house," asked Burt, "It's your last week in Lima and I'd like to celebrate as well," he grinned.

Kurt nodded as he eyes grew a little more softly. He would miss his dad a lot. "I'd love that," was what he was about to say but Santana cut him off before the words left his lips.

"Does that mean I get to see papa Hummel wasted," she asked curiously with a small smirk on her face.

Kurt had almost punched her in that moment if it wasn't for Burt laughing loudly.

"In your dreams Santana," smirked Burt as he took Kurt's arm and started leading him towards their car, ready to take him home.

**.:*break*:.**

Burt, Santana, Puck, Brittany and Kurt were sitting in the garden of the Hummel home.

The day was slowly turning in the evening and the warmth of the day was slowly turning colder and colder.

Burt had taken some wood and started the fire pit while the others had taken some chairs, marshmallows and blankets.

Kurt was looking at his phone every once in a while. It was slowly turning later and later and still he hadn't heard anything from Blaine yet.

He was starting to go in panic mode. His mind was overflowing with thoughts of everything that could have gone wrong.

So when the bell did rang, he jumped out of his seat and started running into the house.

He was out of breath when he opened the door to see Blaine standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses. "Congratulations love," he said with a soft smile.

At first Kurt really wanted to smack him but then he saw those flowers and that proud smile on Blaine's face and all he could think about was leaning forward and hugging him and kissing him.

He wouldn't have to say goodbye to him after tonight for months away. They would make sure of that.

Instead, he held out his hand and leaded Blaine inside only to hear someone shout for him.

He looked out the door and was met by Jeff, David, Wes and Nick, grinning happily at him and waving.

Kurt looked in shock at them, not really expecting them. It felt amazing knowing his new friends had taken the time to come along with Blaine.

The shock must have been very obvious when all guys started wrapping him in a hug and saying how they couldn't wait for him to be in L.A..

It made Kurt even a little teary eyed but he wouldn't admit that.

He closed the door when Jeff had gotten inside, took Blaine's hand and started leading him towards the kitchen, where he lay the flowers on the kitchen counter.

And then they were kissing. Blaine's hands were holding his hips as he pushed Kurt against the counter, trying to stay as close as possible.

Kurt's hands immediately flew into his hair as he didn't want Blaine to let go.

He didn't even know how it had happened because one moment they were just kissing and then they were fully making out as he was sitting on the counter and Blaine was standing between his legs.

It wasn't until he heard a cough and applause that he let go of Blaine with a last nibble on his lip.

He felt himself turn bright red when he saw his dad standing there, shaking his head and rolling his eyes and Santana look at them in approval and moving her eyebrows.

"I see it hobbit made it up to you for missing the best moment in our life," she grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He didn't need to make anything up to me. I'm just glad he is here," he said as he took Blaine's hand and leaded him past his dad towards the garden.

He noticed how Jeff, David, Nick and Wes had already made themselves at home, taking some seats and blankets and talking with their mouths full of marshmallows.

Blaine started chuckling when he noticed where Kurt was looking at. He started pulling Kurt towards an empty share and pulled Kurt in his lap as he nestled against his shoulder.

Jeff looked up and started chuckling. "Papa Hummel broke up the party," he grinned with his mouth full.

Blaine shook his head. "At least swallow, Jeffery."

It earned him a pat on his head which made Kurt chuckle and kiss away Blaine's pout.

The others started groaning and just that moment, Burt decided to walk outside and shake his head.

Kurt could almost burry himself in the ground.

Instead he chose to lean as much in Blaine as possible, hoping that somehow would make him and Blaine disappear together.

Kurt was glad that his was going to be one of his last evenings in Ohio. A memory he could cherish and look back to.

His dad got along great with Wes and somehow that didn't surprised Kurt one bit because Wes always seemed a little bit more mature than most people their age.

They stayed by the fire until late at night, no one wanted to break that perfect moment they were having.

So they kept on sharing memories, talking about good things they would always remember about Ohio.

They talked about their dreams and their hopes and what they expected from L.A.

And most of all, they asked Blaine, David, Wes, Jeff and Nick to share about L.A, eager to hear their stories like they had never been there before, which only did count for Puck.

Brittany told them about all the big celebrities she wanted to meet while Puck and Santana tried to get to know as many places where they could get wasted. Claiming they had every right to be part of their parties and their VIP experiences as they were friends now, which made Kurt roll his eyes.

He enjoyed it rather, seeing his group of friends slowly become one.

The arms around his waist tightened and Blaine's nose started trailing over his neck.

Kurt felt a shiver go through his body. Blaine thought it was from the cold and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around them.

"I missed you so much," Blaine whispered in his ear as he pressed a kiss against his neck.

Kurt turned his head a little and pecked him on the lips. He slowly turned a bit in his seat so he was cuddled up on Blaine's lap and able to bury his face in Kurt's shoulder.

He felt Blaine's chuckle go through his body. It was a feeling Kurt hoped he'd never had to say goodbye to.

The last thing he remember of that evening was Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him and a soft blanket surrounding him.

He remembered feeling Blaine's heartbeat and hearing it play its own rhythm softly.

It was the best feeling in the world.

**.:*break*:.**

It was only when he felt someone tickle his feet that he realized he hadn't been able to stay awake last night.

He tried to cuddle closer into the warmth of Blaine, knowing he had probably carried him towards his bed before cuddling next to him.

Then he realized that Blaine was beside him, snoring softly. The person who was waking him up by tickling him was going to go through hell in only seconds.

He opened his eyes to see Santana and Puck grinning while Brittany had one hand over her mouth and a feather in the other.

They just knew he couldn't get mad at Brittany.

He let out a sigh and started sitting up slowly, carefully to not wake up Blaine.

"What do you guys want," he said in a hushed whisper. "It's," he started and he almost started fuming when he saw the time," 4 in the morning!"

"Slush it Hummel, we are going to do one last thing before we leave this hell hole and you are invited. Now put some clothes on because by the looks of it, hobbit at least got you awake enough to strip you to your boxers and come upstairs. We leave in 10."

With that, they turned around while Kurt looked down at himself, wondering how Blaine had even been able to get him out of his clothes when he must have been very out not to remember anything.

He shook his head, trying to not think about and started looking for some clothes to wear.

In the end, he pulled out a t-shirt he had stolen from Blaine and a pair of jogging pants, not feeling in dressing up. He matched it with a pair of old sneakers he had needed for gym.

When he came upstairs, he saw Santana do an overlook of him.

"Don't even start," Kurt treated. "I really want to go back to my bed as soon as this is over so let's not take too long," he said as he made his way towards the door and took his coat.

Santana just snickered. "Should have known you would be grumpy without your hobbit pillow and a good cup of coffee. Just don't get your panties twist!"

Kurt could barely comprehend it. One moment he was standing in the hallway of his house and the other he was standing in front of McKinley, not really knowing what they were doing here.

"This is why you woke me up," he almost shouted.

Santana slushed him and rolled her eyes. "I know this might not be what you expected but this is going to be fun, believe me," she said smugly as they made their way towards the school.

Puck picked the lock, which made Kurt roll his eyes. He should have known Puck had done this before.

They carefully made this way into the school ground. Kurt wasn't even surprised they didn't have any alarm system.

Showed him once again how good the school had been.

They made their ways through the empty hallways until Puck made a stop at the principal office.

"This is our last chance for pay back, let's use that opportunity."

So they spend their morning putting jokes around the building, replacing things and leaving their mark.

Just for fun.

So when they left the buildings at 6 in the morning, Kurt felt calmer, like he had taken at least given them something in return.

He knew it wasn't half as bad as what they had pulled them through but at least it was something they had been able to do, how small it even was, to repay their debts.

So when they were standing in the doorway, he turned back once more, looking at the hallways, looking at his locker in the distance and thinking back about some of the things he had to go through.

He looked at Puck, Santana and Brittany next to them, wrapping them into a tight hug. "I guess we did survive," he grinned.

Santana smirked at him. "Now let's get you back to your hobbit. We have so much more to do before we leave and we know how you will get once you start packing Hummel.

It's how they stepped out of the building and closed the doors behind them, ready for their new beginning.


	29. Chapter 28

Kurt was laying down on the bed. Finally he was where he belonged.

Yet he couldn't really shake off the feeling of leaving his dad, Carole and his friends behind. He still saw his dad wiping away the few tears that had escaped his eyes when he watched Kurt, Blaine and his friends leave the driveway.

And sure he would be seeing his friends in a month. He understood that they wanted to spend another month just being free and being with their family before they left everything behind to go to Los Angeles. They didn't have so much reason to leave as early as Kurt had had but he had also been looking forward to spending his summer enjoying Los Angeles with his new and old friends.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the bed dipped behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around, there were two warm arms wrapping themselves around Kurt and holding him closely.

"I was looking for you," whispered Blaine in his shoulder.

Kurt let himself sink into the warm embrace. "It's been a long day," Kurt whispered in return.

"Hmm, I know. You still sure you don't regret staying in Ohio a little longer?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, this is where I belong. And my dad made it pretty clear that he would visiting us as soon as he could."

Slowly he turned into Blaine's arms until they were facing each other on the same pillow. They just stayed like that looking into each other eyes until Kurt couldn't resist anymore and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips slowly with everything he had.

"I'm so happy I'll be able to do this every day from now on. There is no way I could ever regret this," Kurt whispered against his lips.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "You know I'm not letting you go from now on, do you? Now I finally have you with me right here."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle. "Honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way. I've been dreaming about this since the first time I left Los Angeles and I can't wait to discover all of it with you."

Blaine leaned forward and pecked his lips once more. "That does sound kind of amazing."

Kurt nestled himself further in Blaine's chest, just feeling and enjoying the moment. "I've never been as happy as I am today."

He felt Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "And I am planning on keeping you happy, for as long as you have me, which will be eternity if you want to," Blaine whispered as he pressed a kiss on Kurt's hair. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered as he pressed his lips against Blaine's once more. "For the rest of eternity."

**.:*break*:.**

The next month had passed amazingly passed.

Kurt had divided his time by spending as much time with Blaine, trying to put his own touch in what had become their home and spending time with his new friends.

Even after this month, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, getting to have such amazing new friends and an amazing caring boyfriend.

Life had been pretty good, but that didn't take away that he was extremely excited to see his friends from Ohio back.

He had been looking out of the window to see if they had finally arrived.

His friends had decided to come to Los Angeles with their own cars so they could all the stuff they wanted along with them and some of the stuff Kurt hadn't been able to get in Los Angeles yet.

He let out a squeal when he saw what only could be Puck's old truck and started running towards the door to let them in when they called to get up with the elevator.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard Blaine laughing about his antics but he didn't care at the moment.

He hugged Puck, Santana and Brittany tightly when they set their first steps out of the elevator.

"Hummel, stop clinging on me, we know you missed us," said Santana with a smirk on her face.

Puck meanwhile helped Blaine get the last boxes out of the elevator, which belonged to Kurt.

"Now Hummel, we hope you are ready to take us out tonight. We are up for a celebration," said Santana as she looked at her nails.

Kurt shook his head, he had already expected this. "We are going out and Jeff, David, Nick and Wes will be joining us."

Santana nodded in approval. "It's good to see you again Hummel," she said as she made her way with Brittany towards Blaine to say hello to him too.

Kurt leaned against the wall as he watched them from a distance with a soft smile.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when there was another call for someone to get upstairs.

If he had kept looking at his friends and Blaine, he would have noticed the excitement in their eyes and the secret smiles on their faces.

It was only when the elevator doors opened that he realized what was going on.

He couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye when he saw who was standing there with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see you again kiddo," Burt grinned as he held open his arms for Kurt.

Life was pretty perfect.

**The end (for now)...**

* * *

**Hi everyone, this is the end for now of the cartoonist who caught my heart. I want to thank all of you for following, favoriting and reviewing this story! It means the world to me! I want to thank you for your support in this story. I feel like this isn't the end though because there is so much more to explore now that they are in Los Angeles, but for now I'm going to write first a few other stories that haven been waiting to get finished and ideas I've been excited to write about! I'll see you guys soon though with a sequel and hopefully I see you guys on one of my other stories too! Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
